Meu amor, minha sentença
by Nat D
Summary: UAU&M Serena faz aniversário, e descobre uma coisa nada boa...leiam pra ver! Cap. 11 on line! Reviews OK?
1. Traição

**Gente...to postando esse capitulo de novo, graças a um problema doido aih...mas, aqui está!! Mil bjos e aproveitem!!**

Meu amor, minha sentença

Serena Tsukino era uma garota de 23 anos, estava na faculdade de medicina, e trabalhava como estagiária no consultório público de Tóquio. Namorava Dárien Chiba, um rapaz de 28 anos, médico neurocirurgião (Mary, me desculpe, tirei essa idéia do seu fic! Se você não se importa...). Namoravam á 2 anos, e nunca haviam pensado em casamento. Bom...Dárien não havia pensado, Serena sonhava com este dia, mas não comentava com ele, por medo de assustá-lo. Dárien gostava de Serena, mas não a ponto de pensar em casamento.

No dia do 23º aniversário de Serena, Dàrien havia levado-a para jantar. Serena havia adorado, e cada vez mais se convencia de que ele a amava muito. Depois do jantar, Dárien levou-a para casa.

-Obrigada.

-Por que?

-Pela noite, pelo jantar, pelo carinho que você me proporcionou hoje.

-De nada. Você merece. Dorme bem tá?

-Tá...boa noite!- beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.-Tchau.

-Tchau, e parabéns!-Serena lhe deu um sorriso e saiu do carro. Dárien se lembrou:

-AH! Serena!- ela olhou pela janela

-Sim?

-Amanhã só vamos poder nos ver a noite tá? Eu vou ter que ficar até tarde no hospital- Serena

fez uma carinha de desgosto, mas concordou

-Ok...me liga?

-Claro...

-Então tá bom! Eu te amo! Boa noite!- Dárien piscou um olho e sorriu. Quando esta entrou no edifício, Ele suspirou

-Ah Serena...eu não sei se te amo assim...

No apartamento de Serena, enquanto esta arrumava suas coisas para o próximo, e mais maravilhoso dia de trabalho que teria, sentiu falta de seu estetoscópio. Lembrou-se então de que no final de semana, havia ido à casa de Dárien para que ele lhe desse algumas lições de medicina, apesar de pediatria não ser seu ramo. (Me perdoa Mary...). Então pensou se deveria ir ao apartamento dele para buscá-lo. Até que não seria má idéia ir dar-lhe mais um beijo de boa noite. Então resolveu ir. Entrou no carro e seguiu para o apartamento do namorado.

Chegando lá, entrou direto, o porteiro já a conhecia, e ela tinha a permissão de Dárien para entrar sem barreiras. Pegou o elevador e foi para o andar correto. Chegando lá, ia tocar a campainha, mas viu que a porta estava apenas encostada. Ouviu o barulho da televisão, e entrou. O que será que estava acontecendo? Seria um assalto? Estava nervosa. Entrou devagar e não achou ninguém na sala. Seguiu então para o resto do luxuoso apartamento. Chegando á porta do quarto de Dárien, notou que esta também estava apenas encostada. Empurrou-a e a visão que teve foi a pior que ela jamais pôde imaginar. Viu Dárien, deitado na cama, apenas com uma calça jeans, beijando freneticamente uma garota morena, tirando sua blusa, deixando seu sutiã á mostra. Perdeu o chão. Perdeu o ar. Perdeu a voz. Deixou sua bolsa cair no chão. Dárien se assustou e olhou para trás, ficando estático com a visão de uma Serena completamente pálida na porta de seu quarto. Levantou e foi até ela

-Serena? O que você...

-Fica...longe...de mim...- sussurrou, sem voz.

-Serena, não, eu...

-Não....fica longe de mim...-dizia sem voz, com uma mão trêmula erguida contra Dárien, e a outra atrás do corpo, apalpando a parede.

-Amor...por favor...

-Não me chama assim...não...me chame...-Serena não conseguia mais falar, chorava descompassadamente.

-Serena...por favor...eu te amo...

-Não!!! Não diga que me ama!!! Você nunca disse que me amava, vai dizer agora quando eu te encontro na cama com uma vad...-olhou para a cama de Dárien e simplesmente teve certeza de que sua vida acabara ali, olhando para aquela pessoa -Rey.....?- A morena olhava-a com lágrimas nos olhos, cobrindo o busto com a jaqueta.

-Serena...amiga...eu posso...

-Amiga? Amiga? Como você tem a ousadia de me chamar assim?- Serena chorava, mas conseguia manter a voz firme. Dárien estava desesperado

-Meu amor..

-Eu não sou seu amor...não sou sua namorada...não sou nada sua....e quanto a você- olhou para Rey- nunca...mais...me dirija...a palavra....você morreu pra mim.- Ainda chorava, mas estava mais calma que antes- você me traiu com pessoa que você sabia que ara a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo...você dizia ser a minha melhor amiga....só queria se aproximar dele...droga!!-se virou para Dárien -o que eu sou pra você? Um brinquedo? Um objeto?- Dárien não sabia o que fazer

-Serena, por favor...

-Um brinquedo, que você usa nas horas vagas?

-Não!! Eu amo você!

-Não ama. Se amasse não teria me traído com aquela que dizia ser minha melhor amiga- olhou

pra Rey, que estava aos prantos na cama de Dárien. -Como vocês puderam? Belo presente de aniversário...- virou de costas, pegou sua bolsa e caminhou para a porta. Porém parou, e se virou para Dárien.- Eu não quero isso...- e lhe jogou o anel que ele havia lhe dado- eu pensei que este anel significava algum avanço no nosso relacionamento...- e Dárien viu sua Coelhinha partir. Rey tentou argumentar

-Dárien...Deculpe-me...

-Acabou! Ela se foi! Eu sou um idiota!!! Olha Rey, me desculpa, eu realmente...

-OK...eu já entendi...eu já vou indo!

Serena apenas dirigia para casa. Queria chorar, chorar suas mágoas. Apagar a lembrança de Dárien beijando Rey....Rey...porque justo Rey? Era isso que ela era. Tão desinteressante que no dia de seu aniversário, seu namorado a traía com sua melhor amiga. Aquele dia. Um dia tão feliz. O dia em que finalmente conseguira se formar como uma pediatra.

Continua...

**Bom gente, essa é a terceira fic que escrevo, mas a primeira que posto! Por favor, me mandem e-mails dizendo o que acharam! Por favor!!! Só pra saber se eu posso continuar! Gostaria de pedir desculpinha á Mary por ter tirado algumas idéias da fic dela. Mas saiba que você me serviu de inspiração viu? Bom, meu e-mail é Entrem em contato comigo OK? Terei muito prazer em respondê-los!**

**B-jos mil!**

**Nat! **


	2. E a vida continua

Olá!! Bom, aqui está o segundo capítulo! Gostaria de dar meus agradecimentos especiais á Mila-chan, Beka Camis e á minha irmã Biba, por terem lido o primeiro capítulo antes de todos e me darem incentivo pra continuar. Agradeço também, aos e-mails que recebi!! Valeu gente!!!. E pra quem quiser saber, essa fic não é SeyaSerena, é SerenaDarien!!!!! Ah! E aos leitores: reviews pleeeeease! Bom, aqui está, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!!  
  
Meu amor, minha sentença  
  
Serena acabava de atender sua quinta paciente do dia. Uma menina de três anos que estava com uma forte enflamação na garganta. Serena já dava a receita médica á mãe da menina, que respirava aliviada.  
  
-Muito obrigada doutora! Eu pensava que era uma coisa mais grave!  
  
-Não se preocupe! Se seguir a receita que lhe passei, não passará disso!  
  
-Ok! Muitíssimo obrigada! Querida, agradeça a doutora...- a menina timidamente se dirigiu á Serena.  
  
-Bligada doutola!  
  
-De nada meu amor! Aqui, tome, pra você ficar feliz!- Serena deu um pirulito á menina, que sorriu lindamente e abraçou-a. Serena ainda alertou á mãe - Daqui a um mês mais ou menos, traga-a aqui para eu ver se está tudo bem com ela certo?  
  
-Certo, vou trazê-la! Obrigada doutora!  
  
-De nada! Tchau Nina! Eu quero que você venha me visitar tá bom?  
  
-Tá! Tchau doutola!- e mãe e filha se retiraram. Doutora. Era bom ser chamada assim. Seu esforço era recompensado. E como era bom cuidar daquelas crianças. Já estava no fim do espediente, quando a secretária entrou.  
  
-Com licença, doutora!  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Há um senhor querendo falar com a senhorita. Posso deixa-lo entrar?  
  
-Ele não disse quem era?  
  
-Não! Apenas disse ser um amigo!  
  
-Bom, nesse caso, pode deixa-lo entrar.- a secretária se retirou e Serena continuou a arrumar seus papéis.  
  
-Serena?- fechou os olhos. Reconhecia aquela voz. Darien. Virou-se para ele.  
  
-O que faz aqui?  
  
-Vim dar-te os parabéns! Vi que conseguiu seu mérito.  
  
-Sim! E amo o que faço.-disse séria  
  
-É! Percebe-se pelo jeito com que trata as cianças. Parece uma médica bem conceituada.  
  
-Obrigada. Como descobriu meu consultório?  
  
-Fui no hospital onde estagiava e a recepcionista me disse.- Darien paseava pelo consultório da médica e passava os olhos pela parede  
  
-Belos diplomas. Harward, Tóquio....vejo que é bem competente. Mas já esperava, sempre foi muito esforçada, já esperava que fosse conseguir fácil.  
  
-Obrigada! Você não deveria estar no consultório?  
  
-Na verdade sim, mas a reunião foi cancelada, devido á alguns problemas com os diretores do Hospital.  
  
-Entendo. - Darien a olhou fixamente.  
  
-Serena...sobre ontem á noite...  
  
-Eu...não quero falar sobre aquilo, eu vi mais do que o suficiente para saber que ...  
  
-O que você decidiu?  
  
-Não há nada para decidir Darien. Aquilo que vi foi o suficiente para mim, e só fiz o que é melhor para mim.  
  
-E o que é melhor pra você?- Darien se deslocara para trás da mesa de Serena, encurralando-a entre a parede e seu próprio corpo.  
  
-Como assim o que é melhor para mim?  
  
-O melhor pra você...é ficar longe de mim?  
  
-Eu não diria longe, mas sim fora de um relacionamento mais íntimo...- O corpo de Serena estava colado ao corpo de Darien, que roçava seus lábios pelas madeixas da jovem médica- o que você tá fazendo Darien? Nós estamos em um local de trabalho...pare com isso...  
  
-Eu quero você Serena...- Darien abaixou a cabeça e enlaçou a cintura de Serena.-Eu quero você de volta...volta pra mim meu amor...por favor...- Serena estava completamente embreagada com o perfume de Darien, e apesar de sua mente mandar que ela o freasse, seu corpo dizia-lhe para se entregar àqueles lábios macios que estavam prestes a tocar os seus novamente. Mas de repente a lembrança da noite passada veio-lhe à mente e ela virou o rosto, fazendo com que os lábios de Darien tocassem suas bochechas macias.  
  
-Darien por favor, nós não estamos mais em um relacionamento, e estamos em um local de trabalho, portanto não convém certas atitudes um tanto impróprias!- falou firme, afastando-se do abraço de Darien e dirigindo suas atenções á sua mesa, continuando a arrumar seus documentos.  
  
-Certo, me desculpe, eu realmente, perdi o controle.... Eu já estou indo....- disse Darien, derrotado.  
  
-OK.  
  
-Bom, até qualquer dia.  
  
-Até.-Serena tentava arrumar seus documentos e não olhar para Darien. Ouviu o barulho da porta e olhou para a entrada de sua sala. Sentou-se em sua cadeira e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Devagar, uma lágrima saltou de seus olhos, e fez o contorno do rosto da médica que se encontrava ali. Como era difícil não se abraçar ao corpo daquele homem, deixar com que ele tocasse seus lábios, ouvir sua voz sussurrando em seu era difícil. Mas Serena tinha orgulho, não deixaria que brincassem com ela novamente. Levantou a cabeça, secou as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar de seus olhos, arrumou sua mesa e saiu da sala.  
  
-Susi, quantos pacientes para amanhã?  
  
-São quatro marcados até agora doutora.- Serena sorriu. Cuidar de crianças sempre fora seu sonho, desde pequena. -Parabéns senhorita, mal começou e já está sendo bastante requisitada! -parabenizou a jovem secretária .  
  
-Obrigada Susi! Boa noite, te vejo amanhã!  
  
-Boa noite doutora!- Serena estava esperando o elevador para ir pegar seu carro. Quando a porta deste se abriu, ela encontrou Seya, um amigo de faculdade.  
  
-Seya?! O que faz aqui?-disse com um sorriso nos lábios  
  
-Oh! Serena! Como vai? Eu vim aqui procurar por você! Vejo que conseguiu realizar seu sonho né?  
  
-É! E você já é um obstetra?  
  
-Sim! Me formei, comecei na semana passada, mas decidi fazer mais um cursinho, para me especializar!  
  
-Outro? Seya, você já fez quatro cursinhos, duas faculdades...Não acha que já é mais do que capaz de exercer a profissão sem precisar de mais um cursinho nas costas?  
  
-Sim, acho que sim! Vou pensar nisso!- os dois riram!- Mas e você? Hoje é seu primeiro dia não é?  
  
-Sim! Como soube?  
  
-Mina me contou!  
  
-Ah!  
  
-Posso ver se consultório?  
  
-Sim! Claro!! Vamos, entre- Serena guiou Seya até sua sala e avisou á secretária que ia ficar mais um pouco para apresentar o consultório ao amigo.  
  
-Serena! Que consultório magnífico!!-elogiou Seya, analisando cada parte do consultóro de Serena.  
  
-Obrigada! Estou bem satisfeita com ele.  
  
-Quantos pacientes você teve hoje?  
  
-Cinco!  
  
-Nossa! Mas que médica disputada!- Seya realmente fez Serena descontraír-se um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos apresentando seus métodos, Seya convidou Serena para tomar um café com ele. Esta aceitou. Estavam em um movimentado café à beira da praia, e Seya notara Serena um pouco cabisbaixa  
  
-Serena, é impressão minha ou você está um pouco deprimida?- Serena o olhou.  
  
-Ah! Eu vou contar á você!  
  
-Pode confiar em mim!- Então Serena contou-lhe sobre a noite em que vira Darien com Rey, e como estava se sentindo naquele momento. Seya ouvia com atenção, indignado com o fato de que Darien a trocara por Rey. Rey? Mas...Serena era milhões de vezes mais interessante que Rey. Tanto na beleza quanto como pessoa. Não entendia. Darien tinha Serena para si, e a jogava fora porque se encantara com as curvas de Rey. Mas que idiota! Não que Rey não fosse interessante. Era muito, mas não havia comparação com Serena. A verdade era que Seya, ha muito tempo, era interessado por Serena. E agora, vendo-a sofrer, queria fazê-la feliz.  
  
-Serena, eu...  
  
Dois meses se passaram, e Serena estava muito amiga de Seya. Desde aquela noite, no café, quando ele se declarou. Ela não havia aceitado ser namorada dele, ainda estava muito recente desde que terminara com Darien, mas também não descartara a possibilidade. Seya era muito atencioso com ela, e estava sempre ali quando ela pedia.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Darien, por sua vez, ainda pensava em Serena. Muito. Ainda sonhava com os olhos azuis de sua Coelinha. Esse apelido...criara a partir das estampas da roupa das garota, que, na adolescência, eram todas um pequeno coelho branco! Nunca dera atenção aos fios dourados dos cabelos daquela menina, que por amor á ele, preservou-se, até um dia em que viraria uma mulher. Uma linda mulher. Viu aquele corpo de menina transformar-se na mais bela das mulheres que seus olhos já tiveram a honra de apreciar. Serena se resguardou á ele. Somente á ele. E ele, durante 4 anos, não percebera o precioso tesouro que tinha nas mãos. Gostava de Serena, mas nunca percebera o quanto podia ama-la. Apenas agora, depois de pisar em seus sentimentos, joga-la janela a fora. Aquele perfume lhe fazia falta, seus carinhos lhe faziam falta,suas mãos lhe faziam falta, tudo nela lhe fazia falta. Serena. Até seu nome lhe fazia falta. Queria sua menina de volta, sua mulher, sua namorada....seu amor....queria-a de volta....  
Passeava na praia pensando nela. Desacompanhado. Completamente só. Desde o dia em que ele a perdera. Passeava olhando os casais apaixonados que bebiam café quente, apenas apreciando a companhia. Até que a viu. Em uma saia e blaiser brancos. Obviamente com o uniforme de trabalho. Como ficava linda...tão linda. Não pôde controlar um leve sorriso escapar de seus lábios ao vê-la. Mas com a mesma facilidade com que esse sorriso veio, ele se foi também, ao notar que Serena estava acompanhada de um rapaz. E ao notar que esse rapaz estava com as mãos na cintura de Serena, aproximando seu rosto do dela, e que ela não fazia nada para impedi-lo...Não estava preparado para ver o que viu. Os lábios se encostando com cada vez mais vontade...Serena abraçando o rapaz pelo pescoço, acariciando sua nuca...assim como fazia nele...arrepiou-se ao pensar nas mãos de Serena brincando com seus cabelos, brincando com sua boca, assim como estava fazendo com aquele rapaz. Desviou o olhar daquela imagem que lhe fazia furioso...a vontade que tinha era de espancar aquele homem até que não lhe restasse forças! Mas não tinha motivo, Serena não o estava traindo. Era livre para namorar quem quisesse. Deu meia volta, entrou no carro e foi pra casa.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
Beijava Seya, seu mais novo namorado, quando viu um carro vermelho passando. O carro de Darien. Darien....Sentindo-se mal, separou-se do beijo de Seya  
  
-Acho melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde!  
  
-Claro! Amanhã a gente se vê então!  
  
-OK!- deu-lhe um rápido beijo de despedida e seguiu para seu apartamento. Chegando lá, entrou na hidromassagem e pensou. Pensou em Darien. Amava-o demais pra não pensar nele. Aquele sorriso a deixava louca de saudades, o perfume, os olhos profundos como o Oceano....tudo a estava enlouquecendo de saudades. Mas ele não a amava, traiu-lhe com sua melhor amiga...Saiu do banho, vestiu uma camisola fina, deitou na cama e chorou. Chorou a lembrança de Darien, chorou até que adormeceu, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx  
  
Olá pessoal, bom, aqui vão os agradecimentos:  
  
Loony Lokinha: Obrigada por ter comentado! Eu respondi a sua pergunta lá em cima, mas as fãs de S&S também vão curtir um pouquinho! obrigada, espero que continue gostando! Bjos!!  
  
Lita-Hotaru: está melhor assim, os espaços? é que eu só aprendo agora como fazer para dar tudo certinho! Obrigada mesmo assim! E valeu pela dica do nome do Darien! valeu mesmo!!  
  
Manu2: aqi está Manu! Desta vez eu acertei os espaços! Eu sou muito fã das suas fics, principalmente da "MInha vida de casada" Continue logo tá? Bjos e obrigada!  
  
Lan Ayath: Olá! Sim , vai ser universo alternativo! Obrigada pela review e espero que goste!!  
  
Biba Wood: Valeu mana!! A sua fic tá muito boa também! Te amo muito! e vê se posta logo aquela tá? Bjos evaleu pela review!!  
  
Bom, aqui está galera! Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem esse capítulo também tá?  
  
Bjos mil: Nat 


	3. Seu!

Gente, altas emoções nesse capítulo, mas ele não é o último! Está longe de ser. Me mandem e-mails OK? Bjo e boa leitura Agradeço a todos as reviews! E o pedido continua!!!  
  
Obs.: Acho que fiz uma confusão na hora de eparar os pensamentos de Dárien e Serena não é? Agora vou concertar isso! Desculpinha...  
  
Meu amor,minha sentença  
  
Serena acordou na manhã seguinte com o barulho do telefone tocando insistente em sua cabeceira. Ao abrir os olhos, girou-os para o relógio que ficava ao lado de seu computador. Nove e meia da manhã. Escorregou para a beirada da cama e atendeu ao telefone  
  
-Alô?  
  
-Serena?  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Oi meu amor! Sou eu!  
  
-Seya, oi! Bom dia!  
  
-Eu te acordei?  
  
-Não...eu estava só deitada.  
  
-Ah! Você não quer sair para dar uma volta? Hoje é sua folga né?  
  
-É...é uma boa idéia!! A que horas?  
  
-Agora eu não posso, estou com minha mãe, tenho de ajuda-la no supermercado...mas umas quatro horas eu passo aí pra te pegar OK?  
  
-OK! Aonde iremos?  
  
-Ah, decidimos na hora!  
  
-Mas aí como eu vou saber que tipo de roupa colocar?  
  
- Tenho certeza de que com qualquer roupa você vai ficar linda!- Serena corou com aquele elogio. Ele era tão carinhoso...  
  
-Então tá...eu vou ver o que vestir!  
  
-OK! Então depois a gente se vê?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Ótimo então! Eu te amo!  
  
-Eu também! Tchau!  
  
-Tchau!- e desligaram. Era verdade, Serena o amava sim. Ele fazia tudo por ela, a ajudava, era muito atencioso, sem contar bonito! Ela o amava. Mas não mais do que Dá...não! Não iria pensar em Dárien. Dali a algumas horas iria sair com Seya e ela queria estar linda para ele. Entrou no chuveiro e lavou os cabelos dourados que lhe caíam por sobre as costas, fazendo o contorno de suas curvas. Ficou lá por um tempo, se refrescando com a água fria que lhe caía no rosto. Mas depois de um tempo seu estômago reclamou a falta de comida. Saiu do banho, se enrolou em um roupão longo e branco, no qual lhe cobria até abaixo dos joelhos. Escovou os cabelos, mas deixou-os soltos. Calçou seus chinelos foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. Quando estava terminando de colocar a chaleira no fogão, sua campainha tocou.  
  
-Seya? Já? Que estranho...- falou somente para si mesma. Dirijiu-se até a porta e abriu-a com um sorriso. Mas logo depois este sorriso desapareceu.  
  
-Dárien?- disse perturbada. Dárien apenas a olhou de cima a baixo, analisando saudoso cada parte daquele corpo enrolado naquele roupão. Mas logo seus olhos chegaram aquele rosto. Que perfeito rosto...  
  
-Olá Serena!- falou completamente deslumbrado.  
  
-O...o que você está fazendop aqui?  
  
-Bom, eu vim te entregar umas coisas que estavam lá em casa...- levantou o braço e lhe mostrou seu estetoscópio e um vidro de perfume francês que Serena deixara na casa de Dárien no primeiro ano de namoro e nunca pegara de volta.  
  
-Eu...nem lembrava desse perfume...  
  
-Eu lembrava!  
  
-Ah...-viu que estavam numa situação desconcertante e resolveu ser educada.- você quer entar?- Dárien viu nessas três palavras a chance que estava esperando fazia dois meses.  
  
-Claro...- Serena abriu espaço entre a porta e seu apartamento e Dárien passou, fazendo-a sentir aquele perfume de rosas que Serena tanto saudava. Ela fechou a porta e virou-se para ele.  
  
-Eu vou trocar de roupa...só um minuto...  
  
-OK!- Serena se retirou da sala, deixando Dárien só, olhando os porta- retratos. Ao entrar novamente em seu quarto, encostou-se na porta e cerrou os olhos, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Caminhou até o armário e escolheu um vestido leve. Calçou seus chinelos, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto. Encontrou Dárien olhando para uma foto sua. Este notou a presença de Serena e a ollhou. Lutou para não ficar com cara de bobo. Ela estava linda...já havia visto este vestido antes, mas agora, depois de meses sem toca-la, parecia que era outra pessoa. Mas ele sabia que era a mesma princesa.  
  
-Você...tá linda...- deixou escapar.  
  
-Ah....obrigada....-Serena se sentiu desarmar com este elogio. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, até que Dárien resolveu dar um passo a frente.  
  
-Me desculpe ter vindo tão cedo, mas é que...  
  
-Tudo bem, eu estava acordada...você quer tomar café?  
  
-Não, eu já tomei.  
  
-Ah! Tudo bem...-e o som da chaleira no fogão indicando a fervura da água invadiu a sala. Serena olhou em direção cozinha.- você me dá só um segundo?  
  
-Claro! - Serena se virou de costas e Dárien segui-a com passos lentos até cozinha. Ecostou-se na porta e a viu colocar a luva para tirar a chaleira com água fervente do fogão, e despejar a água em uma xícara contendo um pequeno sachê de chá.  
  
-Chá de camomila?- perguntou  
  
-Como sabe?  
  
-Bom...vcê sempre gostou, apenas deduzi.  
  
-Ah!- e se calaram de novo. O cheiro do perfume de Serena estava deixando Dárien atordoado, misturava-se com ao cheiro do chá, formando uma essência embriagante, na qual Dárien não pôde fugir. Deslocou-se da porta, aproximou- se de Serena e abraçou-a por trás, enlaçando sua cintura. Serena tremeu a esse carinho repentino e quase deixou a chaleira cair de sua mão.  
  
-Dárien, o que está fazendo?- perguntou sentindo o rapaz passar os lábios por seu pescoço, sentindo vários arrepios tomarem conta de seu corpo inteiro. Dárien nada respondeu, tirou a chaleira da mão de Serena, depositou-a na bancada, virou-a de frente para si e encostou-a na parede, colando seu corpo ao dela.  
  
-Dárien, pára com isso, pára, por favor.- Serena mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo o cheiro de Darien em volta de seu corpo. Dárien segurava os pulsos de Serena na altura dos olhos da garota, para que ela não pudesse sair dali.  
  
-Dárien, pára com isso, não...-Serena tentava desviar-se dos lábios de um Dárien completamente embriagado com o doce perfume de Serena, e deslizava seus lábios ora pelas madeixas da garota, ora pelo rosto dela, sentindo que os desvios dela estavam cada vez mais vacilantes.  
  
-Volta pra mim Serena, eu te amo...volta pra mim....volta...por favor.....- Serena não pôde mais desviar seu rosto quando ele conseguiu, de leve, encostar seus lábios nos lábios dela . Ela permaneceu parada, mas ele tentou, sozinho, aprofundar o beijo, e quando sentiu seu ex-namorado fazer isso, não pôde mais resistir, e entreabriu os lábios, dando liberdade para que ele explorasse sua boca novamente. Dárien ainda segurava firme os pulsos de Serena, mas ao notar que ela retribuía seus beijos, foi soltando devagar, por medo de que ela o afastasse. Mas assim que se viu livre do aperto das mãos de Dárien, deslizou as mãos, com uma brincando com os cabelos de sua nuca, e a outra acariciando o lado direito de seu rosto. Dárien, sentindo os carinhos de Serena, abraçou-a pela cintura, e acariciou seu rosto com uma das mãos, beijando-lhe com mais paixão do que ele mesmo poderia esperar. Só queria sentir o gosto de Serena, explorar a imensidão de sua boca, explorava-a com tanta vontade. Quanta saudade....  
Serena estava no paraíso. O gosto da boca de Dárien parecia que lhe devolvia o sentido da vida. Seus fortes abraços a deixavam cada vez mais segura do quanto amava aquele homem. Até que sentiu um gosto salgado invadir aquele beijo. Afastou-se milimetricamete dele e olhou para seu rosto. Uma lágrima solitária fazia o contorno dos fortes traços de Dárien. Ele, sem abrir os olhos, colou o corpo de Serena ao seu, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse na direção do ouvido dela. Acariciou seus cabelos quase secos com uma mão, apertando sua cintura com a outra.  
  
-Eu quero você....quero você pra mim....minha Coelinha....volta....eu te amo....volta Serena...por favor....eu preciso de você....eu te amo...te amo....por favor Serena...por favor...- Serena sentia o desespero na voz de Dàrien, ele a abraçava com toda a força possível, e ela sentia isso. Abraçava-o também. Porém com menos força.  
  
-Ah Dárien...-suspirou. Dárien olhou-a e constatou o quão atordoada ela estava. Beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.  
  
-Me desculpa, eu não devia ter feito isso....desculpa- entre as palavras, dava pequenos beijos em Serena, que retribuía a todos os carinhos.-mas eu só quero que você saiba eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, que eu sei o quanto errei com você, e que ainda me condeno por isso. Eu te amo muito Serena, e só percebi isso quando te perdi. - e beijou-a intensamente novamente. Serena ainda pensou em retribuir, mas lembrou-se de Seya. Estava fazendo com ele o mesmo que Dárien fizera com ela.  
  
-Dárien...pára!- Dárien asssutou-se com o tom sério de Serena. Olhou-a confuso.  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-Dárien, o nosso relacionamento acabou! Acabou! Eu tenho o Seya agora, eu amo Seya! E eu...-parou de falar quando Dárien se afastou dela de repente, virou de costas, passando as mãos nos cabelos, claramente decepcionado  
  
-Seya. É esse o nome dele?  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Eu...um dia eu vi vocês dois....droga! Eu tinha me esquecido dele!- deu um soco na parede.- Me...desculpa tá? Eu não devia ter vindo aqui...-andou em direção a porta. Serena o viu abri-la. Ele ia. Novamente. Não!! Não deixaria! Não...  
  
-Espera!- segurou sua mão. Ele olhou-a. Não conseguiu resitir àquele rosto triste. Abraçou- a e beijou seus lábios delicadamente, porém com amor. Serena se sentiu muito culpada.  
  
-Dárien, eu quero que você esqueça tudo o que aconteceu aqui hoje. Tá?  
  
-Não...esquecer não. Eu não vou contar à ninguém, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o dia de hoje. Nunca.- soltou-a e se foi. Serena deitou-se no sofá e tocou os lábios. Não pôde deixar de sorrir com a lembrança do gosto de Dàrien. Mas havia Seya...Levantou-se e pegou o telefone. Alguém atendeu do outro lado.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Seya? Sou eu...  
  
-Oi meu amor!  
  
-Olá! Seya...será que podemos cancelar o passeio e hoje?  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXDárienXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Dentro de seu carro, um jovem neurocirurgião pensava no que lhe havia acontecido á poucos minutos atrás. Tocara seus lábios novamente...havia se esquecido de como eram doces. Não, não havia se esquecido, apenas agora, depois de perceber como era bom toca-los, é que o sabor lhe fazia diferença. Ligou o motor de seu carro esporte vermelho, e seguiu para o hospital, onde poderia destrair-se com seus papéis a assinar.Alguns minutos depois, parou o carro na frente do sinal fechado, e ouviu a voz de um rapaz ao celular.  
  
-Porque quer cancelar?- olhou para o lado e viu que era o mesmo rapaz que estava beijando Serena nequela noite. "Seya?" pensou. Resolveu não olhar, mas escutar a conversa.  
  
-Mas Serena...- era o que pensara. Era Serena do outro lado da linha.-O que aconteceu?...que imprevisto...? O quê...? Serena, você tá me escondendo alguma coisa...?- Dárien não pôde ouvir mais, pois o sinal abriu e Seya andou com o carro. Dárien não pôde deixar de sorrir quando pensou que Serena estava cancelando seu encontro po causa do que acontecera ainda a pouco. Ultrapassou o carro de Seya e viu que ele estava desligando o celular. Resolveu o que iria fazer. Pegou o seu, e discou o número correto. Logo depois ouviu uma doce voz do outro lado da linha.  
  
-Alô?  
  
-Quer dizer que você me ama tanto a ponto de desmarcar com seu namorado por causa do beijo que te dei?- falou docemente, com voz de contente.  
  
-Dárien...?  
  
-Eu ouvi o seu namorado falando com você no telefone. Acho que ele já estava cheghando...  
  
-Do que você tá falando?  
  
-Bom, você ia sair com ele, aí eu apareci, te beijei, e você desmarca o seu encontro...  
  
-Não tem...nada a ver!- falou relutante.  
  
-A sua voz fica linda quando está envergonhada sabia?  
  
-Dárien, o que você...  
  
-Eu só quero que saiba que eu te amo muito também, e que no dia que esse namoro acabar, você vai ser minha de novo tá? Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui quando você me quiser...-falou.  
  
-Você está jogando praga pro meu namoro com Seya dar errado é?  
  
-De jeito nenhum...só estou dizendo que no dia que você perceber que gosta mais de mim, eu vou estar pronto pra te receber. OK minha Coelinha?  
  
-Não me chame assim...-falou dengosa, visivelmente tentando resistir ás declarações.  
  
-Eu te amo! A gente se vê...minha Coelinha!- e desligou. Seguiu para o GameCenter, onde tinha quase certeza de que iria encontrar seu amigo Andrew...dono de uma das melhores sorveterias de Tóquio (Mary, me desculpe. Sei que estou abusando, mas é que adorei suas idéias..). Chegou lá, estacionou o carro e entrou. Encontrou no balcão, Rita, a esposa de Andrew.  
  
-Olá Rita!- a moça desviou sua atenção das garçonetes para Dárien.  
  
-Olá Dárien!! Como vai?  
  
-Vou levando...e você? Que barrigão hein?- Rita riu e virou a barriga de lado, para que Dárien pudesse olha-la melhor- já etá de quantos meses?  
  
-Seis! Não vejo a hora de que nasça!  
  
-E é menino ou menina?  
  
-Menina! Descobrimos ontem!  
  
-Que ótimo!! E já decidiram o nome?  
  
-Ainda não! Alguma idéia?- quando Dárien ia responder, Andrew o toca no ombro.  
  
-Andrew! Olá! Eu estava dando os parabéns a Rita pelo bebê de vocês!  
  
-Ela está cada vez mais linda não está?- gabou-se Andrew de sua esposa. Chegou perto dela, beijou-lhe os lábios de leve, e em seguida a barriga da esposa.- Dárien! Á quanto tempo eu não te vejo! Muito trabalho?  
  
-Nossa! E como! Cada vez mais pacientes! Eu estou de cabeça cheia!  
  
-È...imagino! Ser empresário parece fácil, mas não é moleza não! Espero que seja mais fácil ser pai!- disse acariciando a barriga de Rita, que sorria e contiuava a conversa com Dárien.  
  
-Mas me diga Dárien, até os 15 anos você se interessava muito por direito não é?  
  
-Era sim...mas aí um dia, vi meu tio conversando com meu pai sobre uma operação que tinha feito, e eu fiquei encantado.  
  
-Nossa! eu acho que ainda me encanto com processos civís e crimes inacabados! Acho que não poderia ser outra coisa que não envolvesse direito!  
  
-Não é á toa que você é a minha advogada!- e conversaram assim por mais alguns minutos, até que Rita teve de se retirar por qualquer motivo. Porém, Andrew continuou a conversa com o melhor amigo.  
  
-E aí? O que me conta de novo?  
  
-De novo? Bom, acho que você gostaria de saber que eu fui á casa de Serena hoje.  
  
-Você foi fazer o que lá? Não haviam terminado?  
  
-Havíamos!  
  
-Então o que foi fazer lá?  
  
-Me bateu saudade dela...aquela loirinha me faz muita falta!  
  
-É...até parece que foi ontem que você não ligava muito pra ela...agora tá todo na fossa! O que aconteceu?  
  
-Nada! Só percebi que ela é muito mais importante pra mim do que eu pensava!  
  
-E o que aconteceu lá?  
  
-Bom, eu cheguei e ela tava de roupão! Quando me viu ficou toda vermelha! Eu fiquei na sala esperando-a, e quando ela voltou, tava tão linda que eu não resisti, e beijei-a!  
  
-Você beijou ela?!  
  
-Beijei...  
  
-E ela?  
  
-Me beijou também, só que se sentiu culpada pelo namorado, aí disse que eu tinha que esquecer tudo, que ia ser melhor pra mim e pra ela!  
  
-Caramba! Que coisa!!  
  
-É...mas deu pra ver que ela ficou balançada sabe? Quase que não me deixa ir embora!  
  
-Ela ainda gosta de você cara! Só que tem medo que você a magoe de novo...  
  
-Eu sei! Mas eu gosto tanto dela! È quase impossível pra mim pensar que eu a traí com Rey! No dia do aniversário dela!! Eu nunca fui de fazer isso!  
  
-É, você vacilou...  
  
-E você precisava ver o rosto dela quando nos viu. Estava tão desnorteada...os olhos dela...eu nunca mais vou esquecer aquele olhar! Ela realmente estava decepcionada comigo!  
  
-Mas porque ela foi lá?  
  
-Não sei...deve ter ido buscar alguma coisa...sei lá...  
  
-Ou então só pra te ver né? Ela sempre foi apaixonda por você.  
  
-Não sei se foi pra me ver, buscar algo, não sei. Só sei que ela chegou lá na pior hora possível.  
  
-Agora me diz uma coisa. Se ela não tivesse chegado lá, você teria se deitado com Rey?- Dárien suspirou fundo  
  
-Acho que sim. Eu havia bebido naquela noite, e encontrei Rey na volta pra casa. Depois do meu namoro com ela, nunca mais tivemos nada, mas ela estava linda, voltando do trabalho, estava cansada. Me deu bola, e aí eu aceitei né? Mas mesmo assim, não é desculpa pra eu ter feito aquilo com Serena. Nunca havia feito...  
  
-É meu amigo, essas coisas acontecem. Quando eu namorava Rita, fiquei com uma garota em uma festa, e ela viu. E hoje estamos casados!  
  
-É, mas acontece que você não estava tirando a blusa dessa garota quando ela te viu.  
  
-É..isso complica as coisas...  
  
-Complica muito meu amigo, muito. -e continuaram a conversar por mais um tempo.  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSerenaXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Serena pensava. Em que? Nele...logicamente. Dárien era o dono de seus pensamentos desde o dia em que ela o vira pel aprimeira vez. Mas agora, pensava naquele beijo saudoso que lhe dera. fora muito masi intenso do que qualquer beijo que ele já lhe dera. E aquela lágrima...será que ele estava realmente com saudades dela? Porque ligara para ela depois? Eram tantas perguntas em sua cabeça... de repente a campainha toca estridente. Seria ele? Novamente? Uma rápida olhada no espelho e correu para a porta. Abriu-a e a pessoa ali diante não era ninguém menos que Rey.  
  
-O qeu você quer?  
  
-Serena, eu só vim aqui fazer duas coisas.  
  
-Então faça rápido.  
  
-Será que eu posso entrar?- Serena abriu passagem para a morena adentrar em seu apartamento. Ela sentou-se no sofá, e Serena em uma cadeira.  
  
-Eu só quero te dizer, que o Dárien não teve culpa nenhuma....ou quase nenhuma.  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Ele estava voltando pra casa, quando me viu na rua. Parou o carro para perguntar se eu queria uma carona. Só que, distraído, acabou indo para a casa dele. Era o dia de seu aniversário, e ele já havia bebido um pouco. A culpa do que aconteceu foi minha. Eu estava voltando do trabalho, estava cansada. Você sabe que nós já namoramos. E ele estava tão bonito naquela noite, que eu não pude deixar de dar em cima dele. Eu estava com saudades, sempre gostei dele, nunca tive a intensão de te magoar Serena...- Rey já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e olhava diretamente para Serena.  
  
-Calma Rey, você quer um pouco d'água?  
  
-Não, obrigada. Posso continuar?  
  
-Pode...- Serena se sensibilizara com a história que Rey estava lhe contando  
  
-Então ele me convidou pra entrar. Não estava completamente bêbado, mas dava pra ver que seus sentidos não estavam muito bons. Eu estava tão encantada com ele, que me esqueci que ele era seu agora, só queria reviver aquele tempo em que ele era meu, só meu sabe...- as lágrimas já caiam pelo rosto de Rey, e sua voz tremia um pouco.  
  
-Mas...você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele?  
  
-Não...o pior é que não...foi...uma atração física...Dárien é um homem lindo, e fazia muito tempo que eu não o via...então eu só tentei seduzi-lo, para que o meu desejo repentino fosse saciado!  
  
-Rey...  
  
-Serena eu nunca tive nada com o Dárien enquanto ele era seu, e aposto a minha vida como ele nunca teve a intensão de te trair com mulher alguma. A culpa foi toda minha, eu o induzi a me beijar, me abraçar, mas eu juro que aquela foi a única vez...  
  
-Acalme-se Rey, você está uma pilha, calma!- Serena sentara-se ao lado dela e agora afagava seus cabelos.  
  
-Me desculpe Serena, por favor, eu nunca quis tira-lo de você, me desculpe...-Rey estava descontrolada. Serena levantou-se e foi para a cozinha buscar um copo de água para a amiga. Voltou á sala e encontrou a amiga sentada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.  
  
-Calma Rey...tome, beba...- a morena pegou o copo de água e bebeu dois goles pequenos...depois olhou nos olhos de Serena. Serena olhou-a nos olhos  
  
-Eu acredito em você. Sei que você não fez por mal...eu desculpo você...agora acalme-se, OK?- Serena acarinhava os cabelos da moça, para consola-la. Rey abraçou a amiga forte.  
  
-Obrigada Serena....obrigada mesmo, eu senti a sua falta nesses dois meses. Só não vim aqui antes porque não sabia se você me perdoaria.  
  
-Está tudo bem agora, calma. Você está muito nervosa, acalme-se!- Serena devolveu o abraço. Sabia que Rey não estava mentindo. Rey não sabia mentir.  
  
-Então...voê me perdoa?  
  
-Perdôo...claro! Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas! Só espero que aquilo não aconteça de novo, certo?  
  
-Certo, claro!! Dárien é só seu!- Serena sentou-se ao lado da amiga  
  
-Infelizmente não é!  
  
-Como assim?  
  
-Bom, não foi culpa dele...mas ele não fez resistência nenhuma em ficar com você...  
  
-Mas ele havia bebido...  
  
-Ele não bebeu tanto! Eu estava com ele! Eu bebi uma taça a mais!  
  
-Então...você acha que...  
  
-Eu acho que ele não gostava de mim!  
  
-Mas ele manteve o namoro de vocês....nunca pensou em terminar...  
  
-Pois é...mas eu tô muito cofusa, porque hoje ele veio aqui...  
  
-Ele veio aqui? O que hove entre vocês?  
  
-Bom...ele chegou aqui pra trazer meu estetoscópio e eu tava fazendo o meu café...ele me agarrou, e me beijou...  
  
-E você?  
  
-Ah, eu tava com saudades dele, e acabei não resistindo, mas depois eu parei ele, eu ainda tenho o Seya...  
  
-E o que você sente por ele?  
  
-Pelo Dàrien?  
  
-Não, pelo Seya.  
  
-Eu amo o Seya. Mas eu amo muito mais o Dárien...  
  
-Ele tem que saber disso.  
  
-O Seya?  
  
-Não...o Dárien...  
  
-¬¬...Mas eunão vou contar isso pra ele! Ele não gosta de mim!  
  
-Gosta sim!  
  
-Não gosta não! Ele só quer ter a namorada de volta!!  
  
-Mas ele veio aqui...te beijou...o que mais você quer menina?  
  
-Eu quero que ele demontre que me ama! Se ele me ama né...?  
  
-Ah! Pra mim, isso é manha sua!  
  
-Você acha?  
  
-Acho! Mas se você ama o Seya, você está numa verdadeira novela mexicana amiga!  
  
-Pior que estou!- Rey se levantou e pegou a bolsa.  
  
-Serena eu preciso ir. Ainda tenho que passar no escritório. Ah! E por falar nisso! Eu soube que você agora é uma médica profissional né? Meus parabéns!!!- Rey abraçou Serena e beijou-lhe a face.  
  
-Agora eu tenho que ir! O pessoal tá me esperando lá no escritório! Qualquer dia eu passo aqui tá?  
  
-Tá!- foi até a porta e se despediu de Rey. Fechou a porta e foi fazer seu almoço.  
  
Depois daquele dia Serena não retornou a ver Dárien. Continuava namorando Seya, mas ainda pesava nele. Porém cada vez mais. A saudade a estava matando! Ma sela tinha Seya, e ele a amava muito.  
  
Bom gente, aí está o terceiro capítulo. Eu, particularmente, gostei muito dele, e espero que tenham gostado também. Já sabem: qualquer coisa á só mandar um email pra mim (pra quem não sabe, é: ) Bjos, e até o próximo capítulo, Nat 


	4. Reencontros

Desculpem-me o atraso!!! Me desculpem mesmo, mas é que eu fiz besteira e fiquei de castigo de computador!! Só agora pude postar! Mas uma coisa foi boa! Eu já tenho até o sétimo capítulo no meu caderno, agora é só esperar as reviews, e posto bem rápido tà? Muito obrigada a todos que me elogiaram, e me desculpem o atraso!!!

Mil bjos

Nat

Meu amor, minha sentença

Serena e Seya almoçavam , quando esta percebeu que ele estava um pouco cabisbaixo.

-Seya, você ta preocupado com alguma coisa?

-Sim, amor, eu estou preocupado sim...

-Mas o que houve? Eu posso te ajudar?

-Infelizmente não! É uma coisa que já está decidida, só que eu não sei como te falar...

-Fala, eu to ficando nervosa.

-Eu.....fui transferido para Londres, estão precisando de mim com assim? Você vai embora?

-Vou ter que ir, meu amor. Eu estou tão deprimido de ter que deixar você...

-Mas, como assim precisam de você lá?- Serena tentava controlar as lágrimas, mas não

conseguia

-No hospital da minha família, estão sem nenhum obstetra, e lá, a taxa de natalidade é bem maior do que aqui. Eu preciso ir pra lá, pra ajudar entende?

-Entendo...claro!

-Não chore Serena, por favor...

-me desculpe...

-Não se desculpe...

-Eu posso te ajudar á...sei lá...fazer as malas, arrumar seu apartamento....

-Pode, claro. Se for pra ficar um pouco mais perto de você...- Seya olhava para Serena com pesar. E Serena sabia que eles não iriam manter uma relação á distância. então, terminaram o almoço, passearam um pouco, e logo depois Serena teve de voltar para o consultório!

Uma semana depois, ela falava com sua mãe ao telefone:

-Eu tô tão triste mãe...

Ah minha filha...eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo! Mas isso acontece né?

-Eu sei, mas eu gosto tanto dele...

Eu sei que gosta querida, mas é assim mesmo! Além do mais, você ainda é apaixonada pelo Darien não é?

-Sou, mas eu não quero que o Seya vá!

Mas ele precisa ir! Vá tomar um banho, e vá encontrar com ele no aeroporto. Sei que vai ser difícil, mas ele precisa de você lá!

-Eu sei! já estou indo! Um beijo mãe! Te amo!

Um beijo minha filha! Eu também amo você!- e desligaram. Serena tomou um banho, e foi para o aeroporto. Chegou lá, e encontrou Seya sentado em uma mesa de qualquer lanchonete. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe o rosto. Este a olhou e a viu com os olhos novamente cheios d'água. Não disse nada. Apenas a abraçou.

-A que horas sai o avião?

-Daqui a dez minutos.

-Já?!

-Infelizmente...

-Eu...queria ter chegado mais cedo, mas não pude, me desculpe...-disse entre lágrimas

-Shhhh..não se desculpe...você não fez nada errado....

-Eu vou sentir tantas saudades...

-Eu também Serena, eu também...mas , olhe pra mim.- Segurou o queixo de Serena- eu quero que você me prometa que vai tentar ser feliz!

-Como assim?

-Eu sei que você ainda gosta do seu ex-namorado...-Serena o interrompeu.

-Eu amo você!!

-Eu sei que ama! Eu sei que ama...mas eu também sei que você ainda gosta dele. Então me prometa que vai tentar ser feliz meu amor, por favor,pra eu poder ir tranqüilo!

-Prometo....mas me prometa que você também vai tentar...

-Prometo! Prometo!-olhou-a com amor e beijou-a ternamente. Serena deixou mais uma lágrima cair e retribuiu o beijo de seu namorado. Ficaram ali, por algum tempo, até que o vôo de Seya foi anunciado. Ele tinha de ir. Deu-lhe mais alguns beijos nos lábios, separou-se dela e sussurrou

-Eu amo você!

-Eu também....muito! Boa viagem...- Seya lhe sorriu e atravessou o portão de embarque. Serena ainda olhou por algum tempo e depois seguiu pra casa.

Eram oito e quinze da noite, e Serena estava em casa assistindo TV. Já havia se conformado com a viajem de Seya. Seu telefone tocou:

-Alô?

-Serena, sou eu, Mina.

-Oi Mina!

-Seguinte, tem uma festa muito legal na casa da Lita, e ela pediu pra te chamar. Acabou de começar! Ta afim?

-Festa? Não sei, eu to meio chateada...acho que vou dar uma volta na praia (eu sei que lá não tem praia, mas imaginemos sim?!) aí talvez eu passe aí depois

-Ah...que pena! A festa ta tão animada! Só falta você aqui!!

-É...eu vou ver aqui...Cadê a Amy? Ela ta aí também?

-A Amy ta! Ta ali se agarrando com o Niky

-A Amy?! A MINHA amiga Amy?!

-Ela mesma!

-Nossa!! Quem diria hein?

-É...Ela chegou toda lindona, o Niky não resistiu!!

-Mas eles não haviam brigado?

-É, mas aí o Niky pediu desculpas, e agora astão melhores do que eu e o Kevin!!

-Que ótimo! Eles se gostam tanto!!

-É...mas e você hein?!

-Eu? O que tenho eu?

-Você e o Darien?

-Ah sim...Bom, ta na mesma...

-É?

-É....

-Então ta! Anima-se ta? E vê se dá um pulo aqui!!

-Ta, eu vou ver!

-OK! Um beijo, amiga!

-Outro tchau!...- e desligou. Levantou-se, decidiu dar uma volta na praia, para colocar as idéias no lugar. Colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta não muito decotada, um sapato com um leve salto e seu sobretudo jeans. Pego seu carro e saiu. Parou em um sinal fechado e aproveitou para retocar o batom. Ouviu uma buzina ao seu lado. Olhou, e o viu. Lá estava ele, com aquele sorriso lindo, olhando pra ela (eu tirei essa idéia da novela! Hihihi!) O sinal abriu e ele fez sinal para que ela o seguisse. Ela ainda pensou em não fazê-lo, mas ele fez um movimento com os lábios, e o entendeu dizer "Por favor..." e mudou de idéia. (você resistiria a isso?). Ele estacionou o carro a frente de um restaurante á beira-mar. Serena estacionou dois carros de distância dele. Desceu e ele foi ao seu encontro. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, e um sobretudo (eu amo sobretudos, já perceberam né?) social da mesma cor da calça. Os cabelos balançavam ao sabor do vento (eu quero esse homem pra mim Ò-Ó), deixando charmosamente assanhado.

-Oi...-sussurrou sorrindo

-Oi...-ela respondeu (papo interessante esse né?)

-Você ta indo se encontrar com o Seya?- perguntou passando ps dedos nos cabelos, numa tentativa frustrada de arrumá-los

-Não...o Seya...ele teve que se mudar, pra Nova York...

-Ah...eu...sinto muito...-Serena o olhou

-Sério?

-Não, nem tanto...-confessou. Serena sorriu e ele também.

-Então,você já jantou?

-Não, na verdade não.

-Não...? Bom, eu posso te acompanhar?

-Onde?

-Posso te levar pra jantar?

-Jantar? Agora?

-É! Por que não?

-Mas...

-Não, nada de mais!

-Olha, eu não quero te ocupar, eu...

-Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer hoje! E você?

-Também não, mas...

-Serena, por favor..deixa eu te levar pra jantar...por favor...

Serena pensou um pouco, olhou timidamente para a mão dele estendida diante dela e pousou seus dedos na mão máscula dele (ai, ai...). Ele apertou a mão dela, que quase desapareceu dentro da sua.

-Bom, você quer comer aqui ou em outro lugar?

-Escolhe você!

-Você gosta daqui?

-Não sei, nunca fui, mas gosto da localização.

-Então pode ser aqui?

-Pode...

-Então vamos!- e a puxou para dentro do restaurante. Este possuía uma iluminação fraca, aconchegante, com música leve ao fundo. Serena o viu falar com o recepcionista e pedir uma mesa para dois, de preferência com vista para o mar.

-Não precisa ser com vista, deve ser muito difícil pra ele conseguir uma.- sussurrou para ele, ainda com a mão esquerda presa entre os dedos dele.

-Você disse que queria ficar perto da praia hoje...então você vai ficar. Ponto. Deixa isso comigo!- disse sorrindo pra ela. Logo depois o recepcionista chegou,e encaminhou-os, como ele pedira, com a melhor vista do restaurante. Sentaram-se e depois que fizeram os pedidos, Serena perguntou:

-Como vocÊ conseguiu essa mesa? É a melhor!!

-Dei um jeito...

-Você não existe!- sorriram.

-Mas, onde você estava indo?

-Hã?

-Bom, você ta linda, toda arrumada, onde você ia?

-Só ia dar uma volta na praia, talvez fosse ao shopping...

-Ah...eu não te atrapalhei né?

-Não! Claro que não! Ganhei uma companhia! E um jantar!!

-Que bom!! E o que vocÊ tem feito? Trabalhado?

-Muito!!

-E está gostando?

-Nossa! Eu amo! Sempre gostei,mas nunca pensei que exercer fosse tão bom!! E você? Tem trabalhado muito?

-Demais! Estou atolado!- e conversaram sobre diversos assuntos: trabalho, música, viagens, férias...relações amorosas...

-Quer dizer então que o Seya foi pra NY?

-É...foi...

-Por que?

-Trabalho! Estavam precisando muito dele lá!

-Você deve estar triste...

-Um pouco!

-Vinho?

-O quê?

-Você aceita uma taça de vinho?

-Ah...por que não né?- ele sorriu e fez um gesto para o garçom, e pediu duas taças de vinho branco. Conversaram mais um pouco até que alguns casais se levantaram para dançar.

-Me concede?- e estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse. Serena pegou-a e ele a levou para a pista. Juntaram seus corpos e dançaram a lenta música. E a outra. E a outra. E a próxima. Seus corpos tão aconchegados e aquecidos um ao outro...Quando a quarta musica terminou, eles se separaram e se olharam profundamente. Sorriram. Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse e. Tomaram mais uma taça de vinho, até que Serena olhou para o relógio.

-Minha nossa!! Como ficou tão tarde?

-O quê...-ele também olhou – o quê? Uma e meia...nossa!!

-Eu nem vi o tempo passar!

-Nem eu...-olharam-se de novo, mas Serena desviou- Bom, vou pedir a conta!- chamou o garçom e pediu. Serena estava tirando a carteira da bolsa, quando o ouviu dizer:

-O que está fazendo?

-Bom, pegando...

-Eu não vou deixar você pagar!

-Mas...

-Até parece que você não me conhece né?- ela riu e voltou a guardar a carteira.

Ele pagou e foram embora. Se despediram no estacionamento.

-Obrigada pelo jantar! Adorei!!

-Eu é que agradeço! Eu te chamei tão de repente...obrigado por me acopanhar!

-Não precisa agradecer!- Serena se aproximou para beijar o rosto, mas ele foi mais rápido e conseguiu arrancar-lhe um selinho. Ela se afastou rápido e pôs a ponta dos dedos nos lábios entreabertos. Ele piscou para ela e disse em seu ouvido

Boa noite...e obrigado...- logo depois afastou-se em direção próprio carro. Serena entrou em seu carro e encostou a cabeça no banco. Mordeu o lábio inferior e e suspirou. Ligou o carro quando ia dar a partida, ele bateu nno vidro da janela com a ponta dos dedos. Ela desligou o motor, e desceu novamente. Ele começou:

-Eu estava pensando, podíamos repetir isso né?

-O quê?!- perguntou pensando no "beijo"

-O jantar...foi...ótimo...podemos repetir?

Bom...podemos, claro...eu acho...- disse a última frase num sussurro, olhando para o chão

-Ótimo! Qualquer dia eu te ligo!

-Ok! Boa noite!

-Boa...- Serena se virou para abrir a porta do carro, mas ela a puxou pelo braço, encostou-a no carro e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele calou-a com um afobado beijo. Serena tentou desvencilhar-se, mas ele, percebendo isso, colou seu corpo ao dela, retendo os braços dela com seu peito, e abraçando-a forte, com uma mão em sua cintura, e outra em suas costas. Serena sentiu a língua afoita dele acariciar a sua, assim como cada pedaço de sua boca. A mão que antes enlaçava sua cintura, agora estava por dentro do sobretudo, acariciando-lhe as costas, e ás vezes, subindo sua blusa levemente. A essa altura, serena já estava completamente envolvida com o beijo dele. Mas...que tipo de mulher ele pensava que ela era? Afinal, ela havia traído com sua melhor amiga! Não podia simplesmente deixar tudo por isso mesmo!

Com esses pensamentos, Serena virou o rosto, e se já não estivesse encostada no carro, teria se afastado. Não pôde ver a reação dele, pois ficou de olhos fechados. Apenas sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, e seus lábios se encostando novamente. Antes que ele aprofundasse o beijo, Serena o parou e abriu os olhos

-Você tem que parar com isso...

-Não tenho não...eu sei que você também quer...

-Você sae que não temos mais nada!

-Sei! Sei sim, mas eu to quase morrendo de saudades de você...

-Não ta não! Pára com isso!

-Parar com o quê? Será que é tão difícil assim entender que eu te amo?

-Não há nada pra entender, por que você não me ama!

-É claro que amo! Porque você ta dizendo isso?

-Porque você nunca me disse isso quando nós estávamos juntos!

-Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não sabia o quanto você era importante pra mim! Só percebi quando te perdi. Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eu não to mais agüentando de saudade de você. Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas é tão difícil querer ligar pra você, te chamar pra sair, e lembrar que você não é mais a MINHA namorada, e que também não tem nada a ver te ligar no meio da noite, só pra te perguntar se eu posso te pegar de manhã, e te levar até o hopital em que você estagiava...

-Você só fez isso umas duas vezes!

-E você não sabe a falta que eu sinto disso!- Serena ficou parada e depois balançou a cabeça levemente

-De qualquer forma, eu preciso ir, já está tarde!

-Ah, claro, boa noite!

-Boa noite.- e ia entrando no carro, mas...

-Direito.

-Direito o que?

-Eu quero um "boa noite" direito!

-Eu não vou beijar você!!- ele soltou-a e fez uma cara de desgosto

-Você não costumava dizer isso, sabe...

-Boa noite!!- e entrou no carro. Ele se afastou e entrou no dele. Serena ligou o carro e saiu. Quando teve certeza de não haver mais nenhuma chance de ele se aproximar, falou em voz alta

-Cara!!! Como ele beija bem!!!

**Continua.....**

XxXOlá!! O que acharam deste? Deixem reviews...

Eu estou super chateada porque no capítulo três eu não coloquei os agradecimentos, mas aí vão, primeiro os do capítulo 2:

**Relena Okabe Camui: Olá! Bom, essa é uma fic Mamouru e Usagi, então eu pretendo facilitar mais para o lado do Darien. Eu gosto do Seya, mas sempre preferi o Darien mesmo!! Obrigada por ter comentado, e que bom que está gostando, mil bjos!!! **

**Manu2: Que bom que gostou desse capítulo também! Eu, particularmente não gostei muito não...ficou um pouco sem graça...Mas eu simplesmente AMO as suas fics! Continua logo o Minha vida de casada, eu simplesmente ADORO aquela fic!! Que bom que está gostando e obrigada pelo comentário! Bjos**

**Kagome-kun: Nossa!! Fico lisonjeada!! Eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com o seu recado! Não que eu tenha gostado de te fazer chorar, (de certa forma sim né), mas é que eu vi que vc gostou mesmo! Que bom!! Você também escreve muito bem, eu sou fã de TODAS as suas fics de Inu! Eu simplesmente AMO aquele hanyou!! Obrigada, e espero que continue gostando!!**

**Lan Ayath: Errado o que ela está fazendo com o Seya? Como assim? Não entendi... mesmo assim, obrigada pelo comentário! E pode apostar, tudo vai terminar bem!! (Eu estou enganada, ou você é defensora de Seya e Serena?)**

Agora as reviews do terceiro capítulo:

**Tame-nokoro: Olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic!! Bom, vocÊ tem que ler para saber com quem a Serena vai ficar, pois senão eu estrago tudo né? Não é a minha intenção te matar de curiosidade não! Hehehe! Bom, obrigada pelo comentário, e diga o que achou dese capítulo OK?**

**Lita-Hotaru: você imprimiu a minha fic? Que legal!!! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando!! Obrigado pelo seu comentário!!**

**Biba Wood: Oi mana! NÂO CHAME O MEU DARIEN DE CANALHA! A Rey tudo bem...MAS O DARIEN NÃO! NUNCAAA!! Hehehe...me desculpe, me descontrolei um pouco! Mesmo assim, valeu a sua review, ta mto legal! Te amo muito! E continue logo a sua ta? **

**Beka: Oi migaaaa! Que bom que você está gostando! Mas agora você já sabe de tudo o que vai acontecer né? Já que leu no meu caderno! Eu também estou amando asa fic!!! Obrigada por ter me colocado nela!! Te adoro muito, e espero mais reviews!!! **

**UsAkO-ChIi: Obrigada!!! Que bom que você gostou! Que bom mesmo! Eu li a sua fic "Uma convenção, um beijo e o Amor" e gostei muito! Continue, porque, assim como vc, eu tb quero ver como termina essa história!! Valeu mesmo!!**

**Miaka: Bom, eu ainda estou pensando no que fazer com a Rey, mas já tenho uma idéia aqui! Eu, se fosse a Serena, também não perdoaria não.... hehehe! Mas ao longo da fic vc vai entender. Mas, pelo seu comentário, não deu pra saber se você gostou ou não da fic! Mesmo assim, muito obrigada!**

**Manu2: Oi de novo! Agradeço ao seu comentário!!! Que bom que está gostando!! Como assim Serena teimosa? Hummmmm...hehehe! Obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando!!**

**Juliane Sandoval do Vale: Olá! Que bom que gostou!! EU não Curt muito de CDZ não...mas eu dei uma olhada nas suas outras fics...muito boas...vc tem talento!! Obrigada pela review!!!**

Bom, aqui estão os agradecimentos! Muito obrigada a TODOS por terem deixado seu recadinho...isso é realmente importante pra mim!!! Valeu mesmo!!! Espero que estejam gostando!! E por favor, me enviem reviews ok?

Mil bjos,

Nat


	5. Sonhos

OI gente!! Tudo bem? Bom, aqui está o 5 capítulo da minha fic!! Espero que gostem!! Um avisinho pra minha amiga Becca: Miga! Mudei tudo o que tava no caderno!!! Então...LEIAAAAAA!!

Mil bjos,

Nat

Serena entrou em casa e deixou sua bolsa no safá...Apesar da hora, não estava com nem um pouco de sono...estava completamente feliz, ansiosa, agitada....precisava se mexer!!

"Nossa...ele mexe mesmo comigo..."

Seguiu para a sua suíte, encheu a banheira e relaxou...ficou ali até os primeiros raios do sol invadirem o banheiro pela pequena janela. Se ela dormiu? poderia? Depois daquele beijo entorpecedor da noite passada...nem se quisesse conseguiria pregar o olho. Sorriu de leve ao se lembrar da imagem dele

"Você é um idiota Darien...é o meu idiota..."

Levantou-se da banheira, secou-se, vestiu uma camisola fina, e deitou-se na cama macia. Nada de trabalho hoje...

Adormeceu logo em seguida. Sonhou com aquele dia....aquele dia terrível...viu tudo de novo...a intensidade que ele beijava-lhe...a vontade com que arrancava-lhe a roupa...chorou...chorou dormindo...ao lembrar da traição...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquele corpo...aquelas curvas...aqueles olhos...aquela boca...aquele nome....

"Serena...Serena...Serena..."

Ela olhava-o com toda a sensualidade que ele jamais pensou que existiria em uma mulher só.

Fazia com que os lábios dele percorressem seu pescoço, colo, deixando-o completamente louco...

"Serena...Serena....Serena..."

Chegava seus lábios a centímetros dos dele...sussurrava seu nome em seu ouvido...beijava-lhe o pescoço, dando-lhe pequenas mordiscadas, arrastando seu corpo ao dele...

-Darien....- repetia, sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto prendia as mãos dele em sua cintura, coberta apenas com o fino tecido da curta camisola que ela trajava...

-Darien...você me ama?

"Amo..."

-Ama Darien?- repetia enquanto passava seus lábios sobre a pele do perscoço dele

"Amo...amo...amo!!!!"

Sua boca não obedecia aos pensamentos...ele queria dizer que a amava, queria gritar para o mundo, e mais...queria entrar naquele jogo de sedução em que ela o estava envolvendo...

Mas seu corpo não obedecia...não obedecia...apenas repudiava o corpo dela, recusava os beijos que ela tentava lhe dar, recusava...

Mas ele queria, queria beijar-lhe até perder o fôlego, queria agarrar-lhe, queria prender o corpo dela abaixo do seu...para que ela não fugisse....queria gritar seu nome...queria tomar-lhe para si, e nunca mais deixar-lhe sair....

-Você me ama, Darien?

"AMO!!!"

-Não... – sua boca não lhe obedecia!!

Ela afastou-se dele, olhou-o com tristeza...tanta tristeza....

-Não?

-Não....

"NÃO!!! Eu te amo!! Te amo!!"

-Não te amo...

Ela chorou. Fechou os olhos e deixou que uma lágrima solitária caísse no seu rosto perfeito.

-Não amo você...nem um pouco...

Levantou-se e seguiu em direção a outra mulher. Uma morena. Familiar. Rey...

"Rey? Rey? Não quero Rey! Quero você Serena!!! Só você!!"

Chegou perto de Rey e beijou-lhe os lábios com voracidade. Olhou para o rosto assustado de Serena e sorriu ao ver sua expressão.

"Serena!!! Não!! Não!!"

Queria largar Rey...não queria Rey...não queria...

Viu Serena afastar-se e ir embora...ainda viu seus olhos molhados com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair por seu rosto lindo. Viu-a ir embora...sair porta afora...

Só naquele momento seu corpo resolveu obedecer. Largou Rey, e em um salto, correu atrás de Serena. Mas era tarde...ela havia ido. Ajoelhou-se no chão e pronunciou seu nome..

-Serena...Serena...SERENAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Acordou. Suado. Sua respiração ofegante.

-Um sonho...foi só um sonho....- tentou normalizar a respiração, em vão. Sentou-se na cama e olhou as horas. 12:30.

-Nossa! Dormi muito!!- fez menção de levantar-se, mas ao sentir a temperatura do quarto, devido ao ar-condicionado, voltou a deitar-se e se enrolou no lençol.

Pensou no pesadelo que tivera.

"O que está havendo comigo?"

Você está apaixonado seu idiota!! – respondeu uma vozinha dentro de sua cabeça

"Apaixonado...por uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros...a minha Coelhinha...Minha..."

Seu estômago roncou com a falta de comida. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha fazer qualquer coisa para comer.

Preparou um sanduíche e deu graças aos céus por seu expediente começar a partir da duas hoje.

"Pra compensar, hoje vou ter que fazer plantão! Talvez amanhã eu chame a Coelinha pra sair...ela não vai aceitar, mas eu vou chamar!".

Terminou e comer, tomou um banho e seguiu para o Hospital. O caminho todo pensou em seu sonho. Ou pesadelo...seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

O que queria dizer? Seria algo sério? Algo importante?

Não! Não era nada! Apenas um sonho bobo....

Um sonho bobo que mexeu com ele.

Não podia se lembrar do rosto de Serena no início do sonho... tão linda...masi sensual do que qualquer outra mulher...dispensaria qualquer "símbolo sexual pop" por ela.

Seu corpo...suas curvas...nunca havia imaginado Serena daquele jeito...nunca.... mais mulher do qualquer uma com que se relacionara. E não haviam sido poucas! (metido ele não?)

"Não pense nisso agora, seu irresponsável!! Você está dirigindo!!"

Tentou ao máximo afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça....tentou concentrar-se no trânsito, e em como estava quente!!

Impossível...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Era isso! Essa era sua chance de mudar o rumo de sua vida! Seu pai não poderia ter ligado em hora melhor! Era exatamente isso que faria. Sua vida profissional iria melhorar, e....daria um jeito nessa sua história com Darien. Claro!!

Saiu da cama num salto e foi direto para o consultório. Teria de resolver isso rápido. Afinal, estaria partindo para a Espanha em menos de três dias!

Continua...

OI pessoal!!

E aí? Este capítulo ficou pequenininho né? O que acharam? Eu, particularmente achei esse capítulo horroroso, mas eu tive uma idéia para os capítulos futuros, e precisei fazer esse! Me digam o que você acharam tá? Esperoq eu tenham gostado, e me desculpem se está ruim, eu fiz ás pressas para poder postar logo!! Me mandem reviews ta?

Aí vão os agradecimentos:

**Cindy: Oi!! Obrigada pele sua review!! Valeu por estar lendo!! Eu tb fiquei com pena do Seya, mas...fazer o que né? Valeu mesmo! E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!! Mil bjoks!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Olá!! Obrigada pela sua review, (e pelo seu elogio, vc também é muito legal!!) Fico lisonjeada por a minha fic ter sido a primeira de SM que vc leu! Obrigada pelos elogios!! E sim, o Seya saiu n hora certa!! Ele eh tão bonzinho...eu gosto dele! (mas perfiro o Darien)!! Obrigada por ter comentado, e a sua fic também ta muito muito show! Daqui a pouco estou colocando uma review lá!!**

**Camis: Oi miga! Obrigada pela sua review!!! E esse triângulo também me lembra a Kagome, o Inu e Kouga!! Valeu por ter comentado!! A sua fic também ta muito show!!! Mil bjos, te adoro!!**

**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: Olá! Obrigada por seu comentário! Er...cv vai me achar meio lenta, mas...o que quer dizer "omedetou"? Obrigada pelo comentário!**

**Tassi Higurashe: Oi!! Sua fic realamente está muito boa! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e fico muito feliz de a minha fic ter sido a primeira que vc leu de SM! Valeu mesmo! E quanto ao Darien...ele eh meio assanhadinho mesmo...e QUEM não quer um pra si? Eu já estou me comunicando com os laboratórios japoneses pra ver se eles desenvolvem um Darien pra mim! Se vc quiser, depois eu te empresto!! Valeu pelo seu comentário!! Bjos!!**

**Mila-chan: Olá!! Muito obrigada por ter comentado!! Valeu mesmo! E espero sua nova fic ansiosa!! Bjos!!**

**Tame-nokoro: Olá!! Hehe, valeu por comentar!! Oh!! É a sua alma penada?! Saiba que e não tive nenhuma intensão ta? Hihihihi!! Obrigada pelo seu comentário! Mil bjos!!**

**LaDy KaHoRu: Olá!!! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz de a minha ter sido a primeira fic de SM que vc leu!! Espero não ter decepcionado!! Valeu o comentário!! Bjos!**

**ÂngelusArcangeli: Obrigada pelo comentário!! Você não perdoaria? Eu realmente não sei o que faria...mas me dê a sua opinião: o que a Sere deve fazer?! Que bom que você está gostando de ler!! Obrigada pelo seu comentário!! Amei mto mto mto a sua fic!! Valeu mesmo!! Adorei! Bjos!!**

**Miaka: Oh! Que bom que está gostando!! É...a Sere ta dando uma de garota difícil sim...msa confie em mim: isso dá certo!! Obrigada pelo coment!! Adorei! Mil bjos!!**

**Lan ayath: Bom, a Sere não estava ILUDINDO o Seya...ela gostava dele sim, só que o amor dela pelo Darien era bem maior...é difícil de entender, mas ela gostava dele sim, senão não teria ficado com ele! Obrigada pelo coment! Bjos!!**

Bom, aqi estão os agradecimentos!! Valeu mesmo a todos que mandaram reviews, e me digam o que estão achando ta? E me mandem sugestões!!! Adoraria colocá-las na fic!!!

Obrigada a todos mesmo!!!

Mil bjos,

Nat


	6. Notícias

**Olá pessoal!! Como vão vocês?! Bom, aqui está o capítulo 6...espero que gostem!!**

**Mil bjos, **

**Nat**

Capítulo 6 – Mudança

Foi ao consultório e passou horas resolvendo com Suzi, sua secretária, todos os documentos, ligações importantes, o iria e o que não iria, resolveu tudo o que tinha que resolver em três horas.

-Bom..acabamos não é Suzi?

-Sim! Não sobrou nada!!

-"timo...daqui a pouco vem uns homens aqui pegar tudo pra mim. Supervisione ta? Não os deixe quebrar nada... e me ligue assim que eles forem embora!

-Sim, senhora!

-Você já sabe, enquanto eu estiver fora, você vai cuidar de tudo aqui pra mim. OK?

-Claro!!

-Então ta...eu tenho que ir, talvez depois eu passe aqui. Até mais!

-Até mais, doutora!

Saiu de seu consultório e foi ao shopping fazer as compras necessárias.

"Essa é a melhor parte...fazer compras..."

Comprou de tudo: maquiagem, bolsas, sapatos, roupas, livros, revistas, perfumes...tudo o que julgava necessário para a viagem.

Estava andando mais um pouco pelo shopping, quando encontrou Mina.

-Ah!! Que bom que eu te encontrei!! Eu preciso de um favor!!

-Pode falar!!

-Eu vou viajar pra Espanha em dois dias, e eu...

-Espanha?!?! Como assim, menina! Vai viajar de férias?- perguntou Mina, animada.

-Não...eu vou a trabalho. Vou passar uns seis meses lá, com um médico SUPER respeitado no ramo da pediatria. Meu pai é amigo dele.

-Nossa!! Que legal!! Mas eu vou sentir a sua faltaaaaaaaa...

-Eu também, mas vais ser bom...

-Mas e a sua casa, seu consultório...

-E aí que você entra!

-Como?

-Você poderia tomar conta da minha casa para mim enquanto eu estiver fora? Assim, contratando uma faxineira, indo lá de vez em quando...

-Claro!! Com prazer!! Vou até te emprestar a minha faxineira. Ela é ótima! Sem contar que é de confiança!!

-Ai, obrigada Mina, já estava ficando nervosa...

-Mas e o Darien hein?

-Eu vou muito por causa disso, sabia? Eu to tão enrolada com essa história, e também estou em dúvida quanto aos sentimentos dele...eu não sei se ele me ama mesmo, ou se só quer a namorada e volta, se só me quer pra ter a quem beijar sabe?

-Você acha que é isso?

-Eu não sei, Mina... sinceramente não sei...

-E o que você sente por ele?

-O que eu sinto? Eu sou simplesmente LOUCA por ele! Sempre fui! Mas não sei se ele corresponde, ele sempre foi tão inexpressivo enquanto estávamos juntos, nunca dizia que me amava, e quando eu digo NUNCA, é porque ele NUNCA dizia mesmo...

-Mas você não acha que ele pode ter mudado?

-Não sei...é por isso que eu estou indo, pra ver como ela reage.

-E você já falou com ele?

-Ainda não...

-Então o que você está esperando?!!

-Encontrá-lo....por acaso! Eu não vou atrás dele só pra dizer "Olha, eu to indo pra Espanha, o que você vai fazer?".

-Você quer um encontro casual? Eis o seu encontro casual... – Mina olhou para o lado e Serena seguiu o seu olhar: Darien, falando ao celular, com o uniforme de trabalho (imaginem o meu gato vestido de médico! Que LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....calma ).

-Serena, essa é a sua chance...vai lá...

-Calma, deixa-o desligar o celular...

-OK...vamos ver como ele reage né?

-É.... –Darien desligou o celular, Serena despediu-se de Mina e foi até ele

-Olá Darien...

Quando a viu, abriu um sorriso sincero.

-Olá, vai?

-Bem...

-Nossa...pra quê tantas sacolas?

-Eu vou viajar, e...

-Vai viajar... como assim? De férias né?

-Na verdade, vou a trabalho.

-E pra onde você está indo?

-Espanha!

Ele ficou calado, fitando-a.

-Não...peraí...você ta brincando né?

-Não...por que estaria? – disse Serena, já ficando contente com a reação dele

-Você não vai pra Espanha...não pra sempre...não é?

-Não! Só por seis meses...

-Seis meses na Espanha?!! Como assim?!

-É! Eu vou a trabalho! Vai ser bom, porque eu vou me especializar na profissão!

-Não precisa...você já é ótima no que faz, e você não precisa ir.

-Preciso sim!

-Não faz isso comigo, Usako, por favor...

Usako...a quanto tempo ele não a chamava de Usako?

-Darien, eu...

-Não faz isso comigo...por favor...não me deixa aqui...por favor...

-Darien, você não vai ficar sozinho! Além disso, você pode muito bem arranjar outra namorada por aqui!

-E quem te disse que eu quero outra namorada? Eu só quero você...por que você é a única pra mim...é a única que eu quero, é a única que eu amo...

-Darien, eu tenho q ir agora...eu...

-Deixa eu te ajudar com isso. – pegou as sacolas das mãos dela e disse, sorrindo triste:

-Eu vou te ajudar a levar isso até o carro...tá?

-Tá...

Andaram até o estacionamento e ela abriu a porta para que ele colocasse as sacolas no banco de trás.

-Pode por aqui, obrigada...

Ele deixou as sacolas lá e olhou para ela.

-Você tem certeza de que você quer ir? – Serena nunca havia visto aqueles olhos tão tristes.

"Ah Darien...não faz isso..."

-Eu...bom, não é bem uma coisa que eu possa escolher...

-Mas se você tivesse que escolher...você escolheria ficar aqui comigo né?

A reação que Serena esperava dele era exatamente essa...mas ela não pensou que fosse tão difícil. Sua vontade era pular em cima dele e dizer-lhe o quanto ela o amava.

Mas ele fez isso primeiro. Abraçou-a com toda a força e disse em seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo...demais...eu sei que você não acredita, mas eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto Serena...por favor não vai embora...não vai embora...fica aqui do meu lado...você não precisa ir, eu sei que não precisa...por favor, por favor, meu anjo...não me deixa...

Ela já tinha seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Era tão difícil resistir a aquele abraço...

-Eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, eu te amo mais do que tudo, tudo...eu largo tudo por você Serena...tudo...entendeu? Tudo...

Ele afastou seu rosto do ombro dela, para poder olhá-la. Olharam nos olhos um do outro por um bom tempo...a distância entre seus rostos era quase nula.

-Eu te amo Serena...entende isso...eu te amo... – e encostou sua testa à dela – eu sei que você não acredita, mas eu te nunca pensei que fosse capaz de amar alguém...te amo pra sempre, não importa o quanto você me recuse..não importa o quanto você diga que não me ama...eu sempre vou te amar, com toda a minha alma, com todas as minhas forças... Cada pedacinho de mim vai te amar pra sempre Serena, pra sempre...

Ela fechou os olhos. Sabia que não deveria estar cedendo aos encantos dele, sabia que deveria estar em casa, cuidando das coisas para a sua viagem,mas...quem se importa?

Sentiu algo quente sobre os lábios. Sabia que eram os lábios dele, mas em nenhum momento pensou em se afastar dali. Correspondeu ao beijo dele com todo o amor que havia guardado dentro de si, com toda a saudade que tomava conta de seu corpo.

Darien a apertava contra o próprio corpo, como se com medo de que ela fugisse, enquanto beijava-lhe, feliz por ela estar correspondendo.

Sentir os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo se ela estivesse completa, depois de tanto tempo longe dele. Sentir os lábios dele movimentando-se sobre os seus, roubando-lhe todo o ar, era como se nada mais valesse a pena, se não estivesse ao lado dele.

Foi com muito desgosto, que sentiu ele afastar-se dela.

-Serena...você não pode ir...você não pode ir...por favor...eu preciso de você...não vai...não vai...- enquanto falava, depositava-lhe pequenos beijos sobre seus lábios.

-Eu...preciso...eu não posso mais voltar atrás...

-Então eu vou com você...

-Não...você não pode ir...você é um neurocirurgião, não dá pra você se afastar daqui...você não pode...não dá pra você ir junto...

-Então...promete que você não vai arranjar nenhum namorado?!

-O que?

-Você...não vai arrumar nenhum namorado né?

-Ora...não eu vou...

Não pôde continuar, pois ele já tomara conta de seus lábios.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquela foi a pior notícia que poderia ter recebido. Serena, partindo para a Espanha. Só pra completar seu estado de humor, ela iria para a Espanha.

Apesar de ter conseguido uma "meia promessa" de que ela não iria arranjar nenhum namorado, estava morrendo por dentro, ao saber que em menos de dois dias, ela estaria partindo, não pra sempre, mas por um longo tempo.

Mas, apesar de tudo estava contente...Serena correspondeu ao seu beijo com vontade, e não tentou pará-lo nenhuma vez. Pelo menos ele sabia que ainda tinha o amor dela...

Como pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de não ter percebido antes o quanto a amava? Como pôde ser tão cego?

Seguiu para o hospital novamente, e pôs-se a trabalhar. Seria um loooongo dia.

"Finalmente...casa!"

Colocou as chaves e a maleta na mesa de cabeceira e jogou-se no sofá. Respirou fundo, completamente cansado. Teria dormido lá mesmo, se não tivesse pousado os olhos no retrato de Serena. Pegou-o e voltou a deitar.

Lembrou-se de tanta coisa sobre eles... pensou em como se conheceram, pensou em como eles eram amigos, pensou no primeiro beijo dos dois...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFlashbackxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Bom...obrigada pela carona, Darien!

-De nada! Disponha!!

-Você...quer entrar?

-Ok!!

Entraram e Serena perguntou se ele queria beber algo.

-Não, obrigado.

Conversaram, riram, e ele, sempre notando os olhos dela. O olhavam como se suplicassem um toque, um abraço...um beijo...

Serena não conseguia disfarçar: estava louca por ele. Seus olhos diziam isso, seu corpo dizia isso. Ela o amava.

Darien percebeu isso e agiu rápido.

-Serena, ta ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir ta?

-Mas Darien, ainda são 19:30...

-Eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir.

-O que foi? Foi...alguma coisa que eu disse?

-Não, não!! Claro que não! Eu só...realmente tenho que ir! –

-Então ta... - Serena se virou para abrir a porta para que Darien saísse. Abriu-a e deixou Darien passar.- tudo bem...

-Ok! Boa noite.

-Boa... – e sorriu triste, com o canto dos lábios.

Darien entrou no carro e olhou pelo retrovisor. Viu Serena sentar em uma das cadeiras que ficavam no jardim e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos.

Ligou o motor e arrancou. Foi até uma carta distância e parou.

"Por que não?"

Deu a ré e parou em frente á casa dela, desceu do carro e encontrou-a andadno devagar pelo jardim. Chegu perto devagar e sussurrou-lhe.

-Ei... – ela se virou para olhá-lo.

-Ué? Voltou?

-Esqueci uma coisa...

-Mesmo? Vamos lá dentro, deve estar no sofá.

Ele a seguiu até a porta, e antes de entrarem ela parou e se virou pra ele.

-O que você esqueceu?

-Uma coisinha...pequenininha...- disse, sorrindo.

Ela entrou em casa e começou a procurar qualquer coisa no sofá. Ele olhou para o lado e viu o interruptor da luz. Pressionou-o e toda a claridade da casa se foi, deixando apenas que a luz do jardim entrasse pela janela, fazendo uma penumbra aconchegante.

-Darien?

-Sim?

-Foi você?

-Um-hum!

-Por que você fez isso?

-Pra achar o que eu perdi... – deu alguns passos e parou ao chegar até ela –Achei...

Ela estava tão perto...podia sentir sua respiração na altura de seu pescoço.

Até que Serena era uma mulher interessante... 19 anos, não era tão mais nova que ele, era muito bonita, inteligente, sua amiga....e gostava dele. Porque não tentar?

Abaixou a cabeça e disse em seu ouvido:

-Você é linda sabia?

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele acariciou seus cabelos

-Eu adoro você...

Não estava mentindo. Adorava-a mesmo. Conheciam-se desde os 13 anos dela, e os 18 dele. Seis anos era bastante tempo.

Deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela, agora soltos, passou pelas costas até que chegou á cintura, onde enroscou os dois braços, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos.

-Te adoro muito...muito mesmo! Muito, muito... – falou em seu ouvido. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, logo o rosto, o queixo, até que chegou ao canto dos lábios. Levou uma mão à nuca dela e trouxe seus lábios ao encontro dos dele. Sabia que não seria seu primeiro beijo, por isso beijou-lhe sem rodeios. "Pediu permissão" para aprofundar o beijo, a qual ela prontamente concedeu.

De início, não pensou que fosse se sentir tão bem ao beijá-la. Era um beijo...quente, aconchegante, sua boca era macia e seus movimentos eram sincronizados, como se já tivessem se beijado antes. Apertou-a mais contra o seu corpo, enquanto ela passava os passava os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Ao se afastarem, ela olhou-o envergonhada e assustada, e ele apenas abraçou-a.

-Eu não sabia que você beijava tão bem, Usako... – ela riu – Podemos repetir isso?

-Aho...acho que sim... – ele aproximou-se dela novamente, e retomaram o caloroso beijo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxFim do FlashbackxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pensou em como havia sido a sua vicda desde que começaram a namorar. E esses pensamentos levaram a outros, que levaram a outros, que levaram a outros...que trouxeram o sono...acompanhado da imagem de uma sorridente Coelinha.

Continua...

**Bom, galera, aí está! Mais um capítulo quentinho pra vocês!! Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem ta?**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Anita4: Olá Anita! Que bo que você está gostando!! Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo convite!! Adoraria postar minhas fics no seu site!!! Obrigada viu? As suas fics também são lindas de morrer!!! Adoro a todas! Mil bjos!!**

**Carol-chan: Olá!!! Que bom que está gostando!! Obrigada mesmo pelo seu comentário!! Eu também estou com pena dele!! Ele é lindo né? Valeu mesmo!! Mil bjos!!**

**Ângelus-Arcangeli: Olá! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Adorei mesmo!! E é claro, também faço parte do fã-clube S&D forever!!! Mil bjos!! **

**Lita-Hotaru: Oii!! Obrigada pelo seu coment.!! E pelo elogio!! Valu mesmo! Mil bjos!!**

**Dark-Sweet-Angel: Olá!! Aumentei o capítulo por sua causa!! Hehe! Gostou?! Obrigada pelo coment! Ta muito fofo!! Mil bjos!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Olá!!! Tudo bem? Entendeu a história da Espanha?! Era o que você estava pensando? Bom, tem várias fics de Sailor Moon que eu gosto, lá nos meus favoritos tem um monte!! Vai lá e pega umas dicas!! No caso, você prefero o Yaten né? (é o de cabelo prateado...). Mas, tudo bem, continue com o seu Sesshy, que de vez em quando eu fico com Inu tb! Hehehe! E a sua fic está linda sim!!! Adorei mesmo!! Mi bjos!!**

**Biba Evans: Oi mana!! Que review mais maluca eh essa?!! O que é isso?!! (se enrolando de rir). Bom, obrigada pelo seu comnt ta? Te amo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuitão!!!! Mil bjos, mana!! **

**Tassi Higurashi: É verdade...todos os homens de animes são liiiiiiindos!!!! Mas eu me contento com o Darien, o Inu, o Sesshy (não me mate CaHh!), o Toya, o Yue....ai! São tantos!!!! Bom...obrigada pelo coment!! Adorei!! Mil bjos!!**

**Miaka: Você não gostou?! Voce não gosta do Darien?!?!?!...T-T...valeu o coment. Mil bjos!**

**Bom, é isso, se alguém tiver alguma dúvida, é só perguntar ta?**

**Valeu pra todos,**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat**

**P.S.:Comentem ta? È só apertar no "Go!" aih embaixo!!!**


	7. Despedidas

**Yo minna!! Como vocês vão?? Bem? Espero que sim!! Aqui está o sétimo capítulo!! A partir de agora, eles vão começar a usar os apelidos originais em japonês algumas vezes ta? Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews!!**

**Bjos, Nat**

**Meu amor, minha sentença**

Darien dirigia até o GameCenter, falar com Andrew e ver como estava a sua afilhada (a filha do Andrew e da Rita tah gente? A essa altura a criança jah deve ter nascido...). Chegou e logo viu Rita lendo alguns papéis atrás do balcão.

-Como vai Rita?

-Darien!! Olá! Como vai?

-Bem, onde está a minha afilhada?

-Com minha mãe...ela pediu pra ficar com ela hoje...

-Ah sim...

-Darien!! O que faz aqui? – a voz de Andrew logo se fez ouvida

-A minha presença é tão ruim assim, Andrew?

-Não! Não é isso...é que...a Serena viaja hoje á noite...ela já se despediu de todos... deveria estar falando com você, não?

-Hoje...? Tem certeza?

-Tenho...

-Então...eu vou falar com ela...até.

-Até! – disseram Rita e Andrew em uníssono.

Darien saiu do GameCenter com uma certa raiva. Despedira-se de todos, menos dele?

Dirigiu decidido até o apartamento dela. Estacionou o carro na portaria e subiu. Tocou a campainha dela e logo a viu atender.

-D-Darien?

-Quer dizer que todos merecem um "adeus", menos eu?! – falou com raiva (ele não gritou, gente...só falou Homem, sabe....ai ai...). Ela suspirou e abriu passagem para que ele entrasse. Ele o fez pisando firme.

-Darien, eu... – ainda tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

-De todos! Você se despediu de todos, menos de mim. Eu sei que fui um idiota, mas você não acha que ir pra Espanha sem se despedir de mim já é demais?! Ou você esqueceu de mim? Será que eu tenho tão pouca importância na sua vida que você se esquece de se despedir de mim?

-Eu...

-Você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim né? Por que se soubesse, teria ido se despedir de mim, ou pelo menos teria ligado, se despedido por telefone, eu sei lá, de alguma forma se despediria de mim, não me ignoraria totalmente!! Tudo bem, divirta-se na Espanha. – e foi embora. Estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Não quis saber se ela ficaria triste. Ele ficara triste não é? Ela não se lembrara dele na hora de se despedir. Não fez questão nenhuma de dizer "adeus".

Mas... alguma coisa em seu peito doía. E ele sabia, que era porque agora ela partiria, e ele não a veria tão cedo novamente...

XxX

Estava em casa, sentado no sofá, tentando ver TV...mas era tão difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa...sabendo que ela estava partindo em menos de 24 horas... sabendo que ele fora um estúpido indo lá e dizendo tudo aquilo á ela...

Fecha os olhos e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, como se esse ato fosse acalmá-lo.

Ouviu a campainha e se levantou para abrir a porta.

-Serena? O que você...

Ela entrou, e ele notou seu rosto meio inchado...havia chorado?

-Você acha que eu não me despedi de você porque eu não me importo com você, porque você é menos importante do que os outros? – começou, falando rápido, visivelmente nervosa – mas está completamente enganado!! Eu só não me despedi de você por que dói demais pensar em você, e saber que eu vou ficar longe por tanto tempo, dói demais olhar pro seu rosto, e saber que eu vou ficar longe por tanto tempo, sem poder olhar pra você por meses!! – logo as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. – Você é mais importante do que TODOS pra mim. Só de olhar pra você, me dá vontade de não ir...eu estou indo, mas o meu coração ainda vai ficar aqui... você vale mais do que qualquer um pra mim...qualquer um... – sentou-se no sofá e deixou-se chorar, com a cabeça baixa.

Ele não acreditava em tudo aquilo que ouvia.

"Mais importante que todos...?"

Como se por um impulso, puxou Serena pela mão e abraçou-se a ela, que continuou soluçando, o rosto descansando em seu ombro.

-Me desculpa...se eu...não me despedi...mas é que...

-Shhh...tudo bem...você é que tem que me desculpar, mas a idéia de que você vai embora...me deixa maluco...me deixa desesperado...me desculpa...desculpa...

Ele afagou os cabelos loiros e macios dela,sentindo o perfume que seu corpo emanava...

-Eu não sou nada sem você Serena...não sou nada sem você...por favor não me deixa... não me deixa aqui...ou então...me deixa ir com você...só não me deixa sem você...por favor...

-Você...não pode ir...você é um médico...as pessoas precisam de você...não dá pra você ir...e eu não posso ficar, porque eu já disse que ia, não dá pra desistir agora...

-Eu vou morrer se ficar longe de você...eu sei que vou...não vou agüentar Usako... não me deixa...

Seus lábios estavam tão perto agora...tão perto...tão maravilhosamente avermelhados...tão sedutores... tão seus...

Lentamente foi se aproximando, e quando o menor dos toques se fez presente, ele sentiu-a arrepiar dentro de seus braços fortes.

Escovou os lábios dela com os seus, sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele...

Depositou nos lábios dela o mais simplório dos beijos...mas o fez com todo o amor que havia dentro de seu ser...

-Você é tudo pra mim...

Em momentos assim, nós simplesmente na podemos negar os carinhos da pessoa que amamos...e foi isso que Serena fez. Não negou nenhum abraço, nenhuma palavra...nem um beijo...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As meninas falavam todas de uma vez só. Diziam como iriam sentir a sua falta, em como ela deveria curtir a Espanha, em como ela deveria curtir a vida...mas ela não escutava...seus pensamentos estavam em um certo Doutor Darien Chiba.

Sua mente não visualisava outra coisa, a não ser ele. A não ser os olhos dele. A não ser o sorriso dele. E sua boca não sentia outro gosto, que não fosse o beijo dele. Aquele beijo tão carente, tão afobado, tão sôfrego...

-Serena! Serena você está escutando? – Mina chamava a atenção da amiga.

Estavam Lita, Amy, Mina e Serena indo para o aeroporto. Rey não viera. Estivera ocupada. Ocupada demais, até para se despedir de uma "amiga" (não tem jeito, eu não consigo gostar dela).

-Desculpem meninas...mas eu tava meio destraída...

-Tava pensando nele né? – perguntou Lita, ao volante.

-E eu consigo pensar em outra coisa?

-Ai amiga...você tem certeza de que quer ir? Nós vamos sentir a sua falta, o Darien vai sentir a sua falta... – Mina apelava, mais uma vez, para a amiga ficar.

-E eu ou sentir a falta de vocês, e dele também...mas se eu ficar, eu nunca vou resolver essa situação...

-Ela tem razão! Eu também quero que ela fique, mas vai ser melhor se ela for!! Aí o Darien aprende a dar valor!! – Ami se pronunciou.

-Obrigada Ami!

-De nada...eu só quero o melhor pra você!

Chegaram ao aeroporto e esperaram o avião chegar. Quando o vôo foi anunciado, elas se levantaram, e Serena abraçou uma a uma demoradamente.

-Tchau Sere!! Nós vamos sentir a sua falta!! – disse uma chorosa Lita

-Não se esqueça da gente ta?! Nunca!! – disse Mina

-Eu não vou esquecer nenhuma de vocês!! Nunquinha!! E não me substituam ta?

-Nós nunca iremos substituir você Sere!! – Ami abraçou a amiga novamente, dando início a uma nova sessão de abraços.

-Nós amamos você Sere-chan!! Nunca se esqueça disso!!

-Nunca vou esquecer! Eu amo cada uma de vocês!! Amo muito, digam isso à Rey! – virou as costas e ia entrando no portão de embarque, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la.

-Serena!!

Parou ao reconhecer a voz da pessoa que a chamou. Virou para encarar os olhos azuis dele.

-Darien...

-Serena... – a abraçou forte. Um sorriso nos lábios das amigas, ao verem que ele veio.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, até ele dizer em seu ouvido:

-A coisa mais importante pra mim, vai subir nesse avião dentro de alguns minutos...

-Darien, eu...

-Eu vou te esperar, pro resto da minha vida. Não importa o tempo que você demore, não importa a distância que me separe de você, eu vou te esperar, até os últimos momentos da minha vida...ta? Nunca esquece disso Coelhinha...nunca esquece...

-Você é um bobo...um bobo!

-Me perdoa...por todo o sofrimento que eu te fiz passar...me perdoa, por todas as vezes que você chorou por mim...me perdoa por todas as vezes que eu te chamei de Odango Atama... – ela riu – me perdoa por eu ter te feito sofrer tanto...me perdoa por todo o mal que eu te fiz...me perdoa...

-Ta perdoado, mas...

-Dói cada segundo que passa...porque eu sei que é menos um instante que eu te tenho perto...

Cada palavra dele a fazia ficar mais hesitante. Seu cheiro de rosas era tão bom...a relaxava, e deixava leve, a dava uma imensa paz sempre fizera.

Ela deixou que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos. Só de pensar que passaria seis meses sem olhar nos olhos dele...

-Eu não quero que você derrame mais nenhuma lágrima por mim..ta bom? Nenhuma...

Ele afastou-se dela para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Aproximou seus rostos e beijou-lhe a testa.

-Não são seus pelos beijos, não são pelos abraços, que eu te quero de volta...é só por que eu te amo demais...e não há motivos pra isso...eu só te amo. Sem nenhuma justificativa. Só te amo...e você é tudo o que importa na minha vida...eu largaria tudo por você. É só você pedir que eu entro nesse avião com você...

-Não...não...eu não vou pedir isso...

Uma voz surgiu pelo ambiente, anunciando aos passageiros do vôo de Serena que o avião decolava em 10 minutos.

-Eu...tenho que ir...

-Eu sei...não esquece...que eu te amo, e que eu vou sempre te esperar...nunca se esqueça disso ta bom? Nunca se esqueça...

Ela sorriu em resposta...o que iria dizer? Estava completamente arrasada de estar indo. Não iria dizer isso a ele, mas também não iria tratá-lo mal...só lhe restava sorrir.

Ela entrou no portão e o viu sorrir para ela de longe...sorriu de volta, e o perdeu de vista.

Andou um pouco mais até a sala de espera, e seu celular tocou. Pegou –o da bolsa e viu o nome "Darien" escrito na tela. Sorriu consigo mesma.

-Alô...

-Eu amo você...boa viajem!

-Obrigada...

-Promete que liga quando chegar lá? Só pra eu não ficar preocupado?

-Ligo...

-Ok... boa viagem!

-Obrigada...

-Agora diga que me ama! – ele brincou

-O que?

-Por favor...eu preciso ouvir isso...

Serena respirou é que ele pedia uma coisa dessas?

-Darien, eu...

-Tudo bem...eu tava brincando...faça uma boa viajem ta?

-Ta...obrigada...

-De nada...tchau...

-Tchau... – e desligaram. Mal sabia ele, que ela ia dizer que o amava...

Continua...

**Oi gente!!! Bom...cinco páginas, eu postei de última hora...foi mal...mas o próximo vai ser bem maior...prometo! **

**Eu gostaria de agradecer ao Ângelus-Arcangeli, já que ele dedicou um capítulo da fic dele à mim e a minha miga Beka...obrigada viu? Gostei muito. A sua fica ta muito linda!!! Continue logo...os terroristas ainda estão aqui...hehe. Obrigada! **

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Gisleine: Oi! Obrigada pela review...aih está a resposta! Obrigada mesmo tá!! Muito obrigada! Mil bjos!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Shhhh...não espalha o plano!!! Não se preocupe, vou cuidar dele direitinho!! Te agradeço a review!! Mto fofa! Linda mesmo!! A empregada da Mina eh de confiança sim !! E o churrasco é aqui em casa dessa vez!! Lembranças pro Sesshy ta?!! Mil bjos!!**

**Natalia: Oi chará! Obrigada pela review!! Linda!! Mil bjos!!**

**Miaka: Você não gosta do Darien né? Hehehe..já deu pra perceber...Obrigada pela review ta? Mil bjos!!**

**Tassi Higurashi: Você pode ficar com todos os homens do mundo...mas o Inu e o Darien são meus!!! Só não pego o Sesshy pq ele jah eh da Cahh (viu caHh, sou sua amiga). Valeu pela review ta? Bjos!!!**

**Dark Sweet Angel: Diminuí o cap. De novo...mal!!!! Eu acho que a gente tah se confundindo!!! Eu jah fui no seu site! Achei lindo, mas eu acho q nunca falei com vc...quais as fics que vc conhece minhas? Pra eu poder esclarecer tudo...se eu jah falei com você...ME DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mil bjos, e valeu pela review!!!!!**

**Camis: Olha, eu só não te mato porque você é minha amiga...mas nem se atreva a chegar perto do Darien...eu estou avisando...não se aproxime...mas, fora isso, ainda é seguro falar que o Sesshy é muito TUDO, mas eu jah sou comprometida...hehehe! Adorei a review ta?! Valeu mesmo!! Te adoro muuuito, beijinhos!! **

**Gente, espero que tenham gostado!!**

**Mil bjos,**

**Nat**


	8. Saudades

Uma cidade linda é o que vira logo que saíra do avião.

Espanha. Madri. Linda, romântica, histórica.....encantadora.

O sorriso nos lábios de Serena contrastava com a tensão de estar em uma cidade nova, em um outro continente, sem conhecer ninguém, só.

Mas tão logo entrou no aeroporto, um rapaz de cabelos prateados veio até ela

-Com licença...Dra. Tsukino?

Serena olhou o rapaz de olhos verdes, cabelos prateados longos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Sim...sou eu... – disse temerosa

-Ah! Olá Doutora, meu nome é Yaten, e serei o seu "guia" até o consultório do Dr. Akigara.

-Ah! Certo! Muito prazer!! – e apertou a mão do sorridente rapaz.

-Me acompanhe por favor. Vou levá-la até o seu hotel para que se aloje, e depois, se a senhorita quiser posso levá-la ao consultório, seu novo local de trabalho.

-Ah! Claro, muito obrigada.

Yaten levou Serena até o hotel, onde ela moraria por seis meses. No caminho, Serena observou a encantadora cidade, e como fazia frio lá!

Chegaram ao hotel, e Serena ficou satisfeita ao saber que moraria em um dos melhores hotéis de Madri. Um majestoso edifício. Uma construção ao estilo antigo, porém ao mesmo tempo, tecnológica e aconchegante.

Yaten desceu do carro, abriu a porta para ela, e estendeu-lhe a mão, para ajudá-la a descer do automóvel.

-Com licença senhorita, eu vou providenciar alguém para carregar seus pertences. Acompanhe-me até o saguão do hotel, por favor.

Serena o seguiu até a entrada do hotel, onde o "door-man" abriu a porta, deixando-a passar.

Ela olhou para o lugar completamente fascinada: pessoas circulavam por ali, casais, famílias, crianças, serventes.... tudo no mais requintado estilo espanhol.

-Senhorita? – chamou Yaten, como sempre, sorridente.

-Ah...Yaten....você pode me chamar apenas de Serena... – disse sorrindo para o rapaz.

-Ah, claro, Serena! Bem, já está tudo resolvido para a sua estadia aqui. Seu quarto é o número 910.... eu a acompanharei. Por favor... – e fez um gesto para que ela entrasse no elevador.

Subiram e Yaten entregou-lhe o cartão que abria a porta. Serena o fez e mais uma vez no dia, deslumbrou-se com todo o luxo que estava sendo-lhe oferecido: seu quarto era amplo, com um grande _closet_ próximo da cama, que por sua vez era espaçosa e confortável. Uma enorme penteadeira com espelhos em vários ângulos ficava próxima à escrivaninha, a qual possuía uma grande e confortável cadeira de escritório. Olhando para o lado, Serena encontrava um frigobar, que continha tudo o que ela precisasse. Andou na direção de uma porta próxima ao closet, e constatou que lá era o seu banheiro, com hidromassagem e uma parede tomada pelo espelho, com pia e chão de mármore.

-Então? O que achou? – Yaten perguntou, posicionando as malas de Serena em um canto.

-Nossa! Está perfeito! Obrigada!!

-Não há de quê... se você quiser, eu posso passar aqui mais tarde para levá-la ao seu consultório, assim você poderá alojar-se da maneira que achar melhor... o que me diz?

-É...claro! Eu acho melhor assim...

-Então tudo bem... este é o número do meu celular, - entregou-lhe um papel – quando quiser, é só me ligar, que eu virei buscá-la, ou mandarei alguém para fazê-lo.

-Certo...muito obrigada Yaten! Está sendo muito gentil!!

-Com licença... Ligue-me qualquer coisa! – e saiu.

Serena olhou tudo sorridente, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Jogou-se na cama e sentiu o cheiro gostoso dos travesseiros brancos e macios.

"Acho que vou deixar para ver o consultório amanhã..." pensou

Virou-se na cama e viu o telefone ao lado de sua cama.

"_Me ligue quando chegar lá Ok?"_

Lembrou-se de Darien...

Nossa...mal saíra do Japão e já estava com saudades...muitas saudades...

Pegou o telefone e seguiu as instruções do cartão para chamadas internacionais.

Discou o número do consultório dele e esperou

-_Consultório do Doutor chiba, boa tarde?_

A voz da secretária soou do outro ? Olá...é a Serena...

_-Senhorita Tsukino! Como vai?_

-Bom, obrigada! O Darien está?

_-Bem, no momento ele está atendendo um paciente... mas eu aviso que a senhorita ligou!_

-E você sabe se a consulta demora?

_-Bom, é ele me disse que demoraria um pouco sim senhorita, mas eu peço para ele retornar a ligação. É só a senhorita me dizer o número que ele deve ligar._

-Ok...obrigada! – Serena deixou o número e desligou, deitando novamente nos travesseiros macios.

Ele ligaria de volta. Pelo menos era o que ela a minha vida mudou... Mudou muito!"

Olhou para as diversas malas no canto, e depois para o closet.

"Bom Serena, vamos ter que arrumar isso..."

Levantou-se e começou a arrumar as roupas no closet...

XxX

Terminou. Finalmente. Não pensava que tinha tanta roupa!! Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o relógio. Já eram onze da noite. Estava tarde, e ela estava cansada... tomaria um belo banho na sua hidromassagem e dormiria...

Levantou-se e andou na direção do banheiro, mas seu telefone tocou.

Ela saltou pela cama. Era ele, ela sentia.

Pegou o telefone e fez a voz mais indiferente que conseguiu

-Alô...?

_-Chegou bem?_

A voz dele era calma, suava, sensual e confortante.

-Sim...

_-Fiquei feliz quando Rumiko me disse que você ligara. _

-Ah... foi?

_-Sim... e então? Como é aí na Espanha? _

-Nossa! É lindo! Muito frio....mas lindo!

_-E o seu hotel?_

-É lindo Darien! Você precisa ver! Aqui é tudo lindo, tudo arrumadinho, e o meu hotel?! Nossa! É perfeito!! Tem cada coisa!!

_-Você ta empolgada hein? – ele _deu uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha. Como ela amava aquela ela amava.

-Sim...muito empolgada!! O Yaten vai me levar no meu consultório....

_-Quem é Yaten, posso saber?_

O tom raivoso na voz dele fez com que ela abrisse um sorriso enorme.

-Bom...é um amigo meu... – falou enrolando os dedos no fio do telefone, deitando na cama.

_-Amigo? Você mal chegou e já tem amigos?_

-Ele é o meu mais novo companheiro de trabalho...vai estar comigo quase 24 horas por dia... então nós precisamos ser amigos...

_-24 horas por dia?! Você vai o que?! Casar com ele?! _

O sorriso de Serena aumentava a cada vez que a voz de Darien levantava. A demonstração de ciúmes dele era cada vez mais visível.

"Ta dando certo!!! Ta dando certo!!"

-Eu não vou casar com ele! É claro que não!

_-Então porque raios você tem que passar 24 horas por dia com ele?! Você tem a sua vida sabia? Não é só trabalho! Você tem que se divertir!_

-Eu posso me divertir com ele... – provocou.

_-Se eu souber que você anda passando algum tempo a mais com ele, eu vou aí e te trago de volta!_

-Você não pode fazer isso sabia?

_-Você é que pensa...eu pego o primeiro vôo e no próximo você vem comigo._

Perfeito! Estava tudo perfeito! Era isso o que ela queria... era exatamente esse o efeito que ela queria que surgisse nele.... estava perfeito!

_-Eu já estou com saudades Usako..._

-Ah é...?

_-É claro... estou com muitas saudades... é sério... _

-Que bom saber que eu faço falta...

Ela o ouviu dar uma risada triste...

_-Bom Usako...já deve ser tarde aí né? Amanhã você tem que trabalhar, arrumar as suas coisas, conhecer melhor Madri... seu dia vai estar cheio amanhã!_

_-_Não quer mais falar comigo é?

_-Se eu pudesse eu passaria o resto dos meus dias falando com você... mas o caso é que se os continuarmos falando eu vou acabar indo aí e matando esse tal de Yaten, vou perder um dia de trabalho, você vai acordar atrasada e não vai poder trabalhar direito... então..nós temos que desligar, pra não acabarmos com o nosso dia amanhã...certo?_

-Certo... boa noite então...

_-Boa noite....sonhe com os anjos..._

-Você também...

_-Não certeza eu vou sonhar com você..._

Ela sorriu encabulada, com os dedos enrolados no cabo do telefone, deitada na cama macia e cheirosa...

Desligaram o telefone e ela agarrou o travesseiro. Começou a dar pequenos beijos no tecido branco e macio, imaginando que fosse Darien.

Largou-o feliz. Foi até a sua mala maior, abriu-a e de dentro desta tirou três porta-retratos.

O primeiro com uma foto dele. Olhando para o lado, os cabelos esvoaçados com o vento. Lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso.... o seu Darien.

O segundo, ele também. Desta vez olhando para a câmera, sorrindo divertido. Vestido de branco.

O terceiro continha uma foto dos dois. Mina havia tirado aquela foto, e Darien nem sabia da existência dela. Com o rosto virado quase na direção da câmera, Serena sorria timidamente, enquanto Darien beijava seu rosto de leve, já se encaminhando para a boca, mantendo os olhos fechados.

Lembrou-se daquele dia... no primeiro ano de namoro dos dois.

XxX Flash-Back XxX

Uma festa na casa de Mina.

Darien ainda não chegara. Havia prometido que a levaria àquela festa. Estava prometendo fazia quase um mês. Mas não a levara, nem ligara, nem explicara porque não a levaria. Então decidiu ir sozinha. Pegou o carro e dirigiu até a casa de Mina. A festa estava animada! Animadíssima! Todas as meninas estavam lá. Amy, Lita e Rey! Todas com os namorados.

-Serena!! Que bom que chegou!! – gritou Mina, devido à musica alta.

-Nossa! Que festa linda!! – Serena gritou de volta.

A casa de Mina estava toda decorada com balões prateados e uma luz branca piscava. Quem estava com alguma peça de roupa branca, se destacava, graças a uma luz especial. A música estava alta e várias pessoas dançavam na sala.

-O que aconteceu com os moveis da sala? – Serena perguntou alto

-O quê?! – perguntou Mina, também alto.

-Nada, nada não! Esqueça!– Serena riu e olhou em volta. O ambiente era de pura curtição. A música alta empolgava as pessoas que dançavam, comiam, bebiam.....namoravam...

Serena olhou o DJ puxar Mina para perto dele e deixá-la mexer no som, com suas mãos sobre as dela. Observou-o passar a mão esquerda pela cintura dela, levantando de leve a sua blusa, enquanto a outra ainda mexia os discos, e descer o rosto até o pescoço dela. Logo depois estavam aos beijos. Serena riu e se virou para pegar alguma coisa para beber. Mas não pôde, logo Amy, Lita e Rey estavam em sua frente.

-Sere!! Nem vimos você chegar! – gritou Lita.

-Está aí a quanto tempo? – perguntou Rey, também aos gritos.

-Uns cinco minutos... – respondeu.

-Vem! Vamos dançar!! – Amy a puxou pela mão até a "pista".

Começou a dançar. Dançou três músicas. Estava bem animada, dançando com as meninas.

Parou para beber alguma coisa. Quando entrou na cozinha, sentiu seu celular tocar no bolso da calça. Olhou na tela e constatou ser Darien. Respirou fundo e foi para o jardim atender.

-Alô...

-_Serena? Onde você está?_

-Estou na festa que você prometeu me trazer... mas não trouxe...e eu tive que vir sozinha....

_-Caramba!! A festa da Mina não é?!_

-Você esqueceu não é? – flou com a voz triste.

_-Esqueci linda... desculpa, eu to atolado aqui no consultório..._

-Hoje não é a sua folga?

_-É, mas eu tive que ver uns papéis, de uns pacientes... Serena, escuta, eu to indo pra aí... me espera ta?_

-Não precisa, Darien, você tem que trabalhar...

_-Mas eu quero...me espera que eu to chegando... Ok?_

-Darien...é melhor você não vir...

_-Não! Eu já estou indo aí... me espera.... daqui a pouco eu chego... um beijo..._

_-_Tchau...

E desligaram. Serena guardou o celular no bolso e voltou á festa. Ele ainda demoraria para chegar.

Voltou para a festa e foi à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa de água. Bebeu devagar, sem vontade alguma. Estava magoada com ele. Ele não só prometera e não cumprira, como também esqueceu. Esqueceu, simplesmente.

Voltou para a festa e viu as pessoas dançando. Olhou para a mesa do DJ e ele ainda estava lá com Mina, abraçando-a pelas costas, enquanto mexiam na mesa de som. Não teve a mínima vontade de voltar para pista de dança. Avistou as meninas, todas ainda dançando. Então foi ao quarto de Mina. Sabia que poderia ir até lá. Mina avisara para ela. Então foi até lá. Sentou-se na cama. A festa estava começando a ficar chata. Não tinha vontade de dançar, e não tinha com quem conversar... resolveu ligar a televisão. Desenhos! Pelo menos isso de bom! Começou a assisti-los. Pouco tempo depois enjoou.

"Que saco! Não tem nada pra fazer aqui!"

Seu celular tocou. Darien.

-Alô?

_-Já cheguei....onde você está?_

-No quarto da Mina... vem aqui...

-_Ok..._

Desligaram e logo depois ele entrou no quarto de Mina, para encontrá-la deitada na cama.

-Serena, eu...

-Você se esqueceu...só isso! Chega de papo.

-Serena, me escuta! Desculpe! Eu tive que ir lá!Eu estava preocupado. Me desculpa ta? Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para resolver!

-Mais importantes que eu na sua folga? Que ótimo!

-Serena quer parar de besteira? Eu estava trabalhando! Que coisa! Procure entender!

-Eu entendi! Já chega! – virou de cotas e cruzou os braços. Respirou fundo.

Sentiu as mãos dele passarem pelos seus braços, e logo depois ele abraçou-a.

-Você ficou chateada... não é Coelinha? Não ficou?

-Fiquei.

-Não fique... desculpe... o que eu faço, pra você me desculpar hein?

-Não sei...

-E se eu fizer isso...- virou-a de frente e a abraçou – e isso...- beijou seu pescoço – e isso... – subiu para o rosto, caminhando para a boca.

Serena já estava sorrindo. Esquecera a briga. Ele chegou à boca com um selinho.

-Hein? Você me desculpa? – e selou as desculpas com seu beijo.

O beijo dele era capaz de apagar qualquer mágoa.... qualquer uma....

E logo depois Mina lhe mostrara a foto, que havia tirado as escondidas

XxX Fim do Flash Back XxX

Lembrou-se daquele dia com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de as lágrimas estarem quase caindo.

"Ahhh...que saudades Darien..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deitado na cama ele pensava em sua linda Coelinha.

Quase morto de saudades.

Espanha.... Sua Serena estava quase do outro lado do mundo, e ele não poderia fazer nada... nada mesmo... só poderia torcer para que ela voltasse logo...

Passou a língua nos lábios para ver se lembrava do gosto dos dela. Sim, lembrou, mas não pôde sentir...

Olhou o retrato dela. Linda. Como sempre. Lindíssima. A sua Serena. Fechou os olhos e lembrou de seu sorriso. O sorriso que ele tanto desejava agora, mas quando o tinha, não deu importância.

Pensou em todas as vezes que a tratara com indiferença... como em um jantar, há três anos atrás...

XxX Flash-Back XxX

Darien se arrumava para ir a um jantar com Serena. De novo. Esses jantares estavam sempre acontecendo, e na sua maioria eram muito chatos! E ainda teria que buscar Serena... não estava om a mínima vontade de sair com ela hoje...

-É, meu caro....agüente! – Falou para si mesmo. Terminou de se arrumar e foi buscar Serena.

"Ela tem carro, e sabe dirigir! Por que não pode ir sozinha?!" perguntou para si mesmo.

Dirigiu até o apartamento da namorada. Nem desceu do carro. Pegou o celular e discou o número dela.

_-Alô? _

-Demorou para atender hein?!

_-Ah...desculpe...é que eu estava arrumando o cabelo..._

-Ainda? Você ainda não está pronta?

_-Falta só a minha maquiagem... faço isso em um instante! Onde você está?_

-Estou aqui embaixo! – falou, não fazendo questão de esconder a falta de paciência.

_-Bom...então...por que não sobe? Vem aqui..._

-Se eu for, nós vamos demorar mais para sair.

_-Eu prometo que vou ser rápida!_

-Tudo bem...estou subindo

_-Cer... _–ainda a ouviu dizer antes de desligar o celular e descer do carro.

Entrou e subiu pelo elevador. Chegou e tocou a campainha.

-Está aberta! – ouviu-a gritar de dentro a casa. Empurrou a porta e entrou. Viu que a sala era iluminada apenas pela luz fraca de um abajur, no fundo da sala, deixando o ambiente aconchegante.

-Serena!

-Estou aqui. – ele olhou para o banheiro e a viu pintar o olho com um lápis. Não olhou para ela direito e se sentou no sofá.

-Vamos. Já estamos atrasados.

-Sim...é só um minuto. – ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. – E então? Que tal estou?

Ele olhou-o e a viu sorrindo para ele. Usava um vestido amarelo claro, modelando cada detalhe de seu corpo perfeito. O cabelo não estava preso nos usuais odangos, e sim em uma única trança que caía pelas costas nuas. Nas mãos, uma pequena bolsa.

-Ótima. Agora vamos? - Levantou-se e se encaminhou para a porta.

-Se você não quiser ir tudo bem. – Falou séria.

Ele olhou para trás e viu que ela largara a bola no sofá e olhava para ele séria

-O quê? – perguntou já perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava

-Bom! Você está com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos, desligou o telefone na minha cara ainda agora, não falou nadinha da minha roupa, se gostou, se não gostou, não deu um sorriso, está sem paciência, e quer ir logo. Eu não acho que você queira ir nesse jantar, afinal! – disse, virando de costas, puxando a trança por cima do ombro e começando a desfazê-la – E eu não vou sozinha mesmo!

Ele respirou fundo.

-Serena, vamos, deixe de besteira! Eu só estou...um pouco cansado!

-Se está cansado não precisamos ir. Ponto final!

Ele a viu desfazer a trança e ir até o quarto.

-Ei! O que você está fazendo?

-Vou trocar esta roupa por uma mais confortável. Já que não vamos sair, eu vou ficar em casa e assistir algum filme na TV. Não precisamos ir.

Ele suspirou.

-Então ótimo. Eu não estava com vontade de ir mesmo... eu vou pra casa certo?

Ela não respondeu. Ele olhou na direção do quarto e andou até a porta. Encontrou-a de costas, vestido uma blusa folgada, por cima de um short _jeans, _tirando as delicadas sandálias que usaria com o vestido. Olhou para a cama e viu o vestido jogado ali de qualquer jeito. Entrou no quarto, aproximou-se da cama e pegou o vestido.

-Quando você comprou este?

-Quando fui ao shopping com minha mãe.... ela me ajudou a escolhê-lo. Eu queria agradar você, mas pelo visto não gostou. – ela continuou a arrumar os sapatos no armário e logo depois foi para o banheiro. Ele a seguiu. Viu-a prender os cabelos longos em um rabo-de-cavalo e lavar o rosto para livrar-se da maquiagem. O fez e logo depois molhou o algodão com algum tipo de loção, para passar no rosto depois.

-Você queria muito ir, não?

-Não é que eu quisesse. Todos vão, e faz tempo que não saímos. A última vez foi no mês passado. E eu achei que essa seria uma boa oportunidade para nos divertirmos. Mas esqueça. Talvez fosse chato mesmo...

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, a procura de calma.

-Serena...se você quiser ir...tudo bem... vamos.

Ela virou-se para olhar para ele.

-A sua cara não é de quem quer ir.

-Eu não quero! Mas se é importante pra você... vamos.

-Não. Eu não vou te forçar a nada. Esqueça disso certo? Nós não vamos. – ela entrou no quarto e pegou o vestido de cima da cama. Segurou-o pelas alças e olhou-o por um curto tempo. Depois abriu o guarda-roupa e pegou um cabide para estendê-lo, e, depois de "encapá-lo" com um plástico, guardou-o.

-Acho que não vou usá-lo tão cedo. – ela olhou para ele, respirou fundo e se aproximou, sorrindo tímida, passando os delicados dedos pela camisa dele – E então? O que você vai fazer agora? Já que a festa já era...

-Vou pra casa, ver um filme, depois vou dormir. Estou morto. – ele virou-se e andou até a sala. Ela o seguiu.

-Você não quer ficar aqui comigo, me fazendo companhia? Eu não quero ficar sozinha...

-Não Serena... eu acho melhor ir pra casa, e dormir. Você deveria fazer o mesmo. Sua cara está péssima. Parece muito cansada.

-O quê?! – ela perguntou-lhe, surpresa.

-Estou dizendo que você deveria ir dormir. Você está com cara de cansaço.

Ela somente o olhou surpresa, e depois cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, piscando várias vezes, como se quisesse evitar chorar. Ele nem se importou.

-Talvez eu ligue amanhã. Boa noite. – e foi embora. Foi pra casa, assistiu um filme qualquer, depois dormiu, como disse que faria.

XxX Fim do Flash-Back XxX

Estúpido! Estúpido! Como pôde tratá-la daquele jeito tão frio? Ela ali, quase lhe suplicando um elogio, um sorriso, um carinho, um beijo, e ele tratando-a com todo aquele descaso! Como pôde ser tão idiota?

Ao se lembrar da visão de sua Serena com aquele vestido lindo, ela estava linda... havia se arrumado para ele, e ele nem ao menos foi capaz de lhe oferecer um elogio?! Um simples elogio, e ainda dizendo que sua cara estava horrível?! E não fora capaz de fazer-lhe companhia em uma noite fria, em que ela se sentia sozinha, e precisava de companhia?!

Um idiota completo. Era isso o que ele era.

E aí estava a conseqüência de seus atos. Não a tinha mais. Ela estava na Espanha, com milhões de homens só esperando por uma chance de fazê-la feliz, e ele – o idiota completo – praticamente a jogara no lixo.

-Você é um estúpido, Darien. Um estúpido completo.

Colocou o retrato dela na cabeceira novamente e virou-se para dormir, ainda se condenando por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de não dar a ela todo o carinho que ela merecia.

-Ah Serena... que saudades, meu amor...

Continua...

**N/A: Oi pessoal...bom...eu sei que demorei, e que esse capítulo não ficou tão bom assim...me desculpem ta? Me desculpem mesmo! Mas é que eu tava em época de prova...e já viu né? Bom...aí vão as respostas das reviews, mas antes, eu queria dizer pro pessoal que me mandou reviews (e que não mandou) que se tiverem MSN, ma adicionem ta? EU vou ficar feliz da vida em falar com vocês!! Agora, às reviews:**

**Biba Evans: Oi manuxca!! É neh...irmã mais velha favorita? Eu não sabia q vc tinha outras...hehehe... vlw a review manaaaaa! Te amo!!**

**beka black: Oi miguxa! Valeu o coment...apesar de ...você sabe né? Mil bjos miga!! Valeu!!**

**Angelus-Arcangeli: Meu segredo? Bom... eu penso e digito...só isso. Eu notei que a sua fic encalhou né? E isso (encalhar uma fic) definitivamente não é "muito ótimo"...hehehe... Máfia japonesa?! Pegou pesado hein...hehehe...bom, obrigada pela review! Que bom que está gostando! Hum...sobre a "mensagem secreta"... mande mais pistas. Gostei da idéia... Bom, é isso! Valeu mesmo! Mil bjos!!**

**Priscila Gilmore: Nossa...que honra! Que bom que você gostou...fico lisongeada!! Escreva sim!! Tenho certeza de que vai ficar ótimo!! Valeu o comentário! Mil bjos!**

**Higurashe Hikari: nem me chamou pro casamento né? Ai ai ai! Mas...eu já enho o Darien e não preciso de mais nada...hehehe! Não se preocupe, eu sei que o Sesshy é da CaHh... você é irmã dela?! Nós somos amigas!! Se vc tiver MSN me adiciona viu? Pra gente bater um papo... Valeu a review!! Mil bjos!!**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi miguxaa!! Ei! Não tem problema! O importante é que você comentou Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo Te adoro muito viu?! Darien manda lembranças...será que eles já esqueceram a história do "Homem de verdade"? hehehe! Mil bjinhos pra vc e pro Sesshy!!**

**Gisleine: Oie! Que bom que gostou...ou será que não?! Aiaiai!! Bom...pode apostar que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer nesses seis meses... valeu o comentário!! Mil bjos!!**

**Bom galera, é isso aí! Espero que tenham gostado!! **

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat**


	9. Acontecimentos inesperados

-Bom dia, meu filho! Está na hora de acordar!! - dizia uma sorridente senhora, a um rapaz de orbes azuis e cabelos negros, o qual se encontrava dormindo, com sono pesado. A senhora já de idade, sempre sorrindo, tirou o cobertor de cima do corpo do rapaz, revelando-o bem... saudável, digamos assim. - Levante, meu filho, já está na hora de levantar!

Ele se sentou na cama, sonolento, esfregando os olhos.

-Bom dia, meu filho!

-Bom dia, mãe...

A senhora sorriu satisfeita. Em todos 27 anos que passara cuidando do rapaz, era sempre um prazer ouvi-lo chamá-la de mãe. Cuidava-o desde o acidente com os verdadeiros pais de "seu menino". E ele aprendera a chamá-la de mãe, por falta de uma verdadeira. E como sofrera quando ele completou 15 anos, e quis morar na capital, no apartamento que seus pais deixaram para ele, deixando-a em Kyoto.

-Não tem que trabalhar hoje, querido? - perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Só mais tarde... que horas são? - perguntou, ainda sonolento.

-Dez e quinze, querido.

-Ah! Então eu ainda posso dormir um pouco... - deitou-se no colo fofo de sua "mãe". Ela sorriu e acariciou seus cabelos negros.

-Meu filho... desculpe-me a pergunta, mas... como anda aquela sua namorada, a Serena? - ele abriu os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta.

-Não é mais minha namorada, lembra? Nós terminamos já faz tempo...

-Ah é verdade... e como estão as coisas entre vocês?

-Não estão... ela está na Espanha trabalhando. E não vai mais querer voltar pra mim quando voltar...

-Tem certeza que não? Ela sempre foi maluquinha por você

-É... mas agora ela não quer mais nada comigo...

-Mas ela tem motivos, querido... se fosse comigo, eu também não perdoaria o que você fez!

-Eu sei... ela tem as razões dela, eu entendo isso, mas... eu sinto tanta falta dela...

-Ah meu filho, ás vezes a gnete tem que lutar muito pelo que quer... eu me lembro bem, da vez que você a levou lá em casa, em Kyoto... ela estava sempre sorridente, e você parecia... incomodado, pela presença dela lá em casa...

-E você não sabe como eu me arrependo disso, mãe... hoje eu olho pra ela e vejo como eu fui idiota de desperdiçar as chances que eu tive de ser feliz ao lado dela...

-Então lute por ela, meu filho... lute pelo que você ama! Prove a ela que você mudou, e que ela não vai sofrer de novo se voltar a ficar com você...

-Mas agora eu não posso fazer nada, ela está na Espanha, longe de mim, com todos aqueles espanhóis dando em cima dela, e eu aqui, sem poder fazer nada.

-Mas você pode fazer sim, filho! Você pode fazer muito! Você, graças a tudo que é sagrado, é saudável, tem o seu trabalho, e pode fazer muito pela mulher que você ama! Você a ama, não é?

-Demais!

-Então faça-a saber disso!

-Ela sabe...

-Sabe, mas tem dúvidas. Ainda tem dúvidas de que seu amor por ela, é tão grando quanto o amor dela por você, querido. Pelo que eu pude ver quando estive com ela, ela amava você mais do que tudo, e que era um amor que duraria até o fim do mundo. Eu pude ver no maneira que ela falava de você, como ela sorria quando você se aproximava, como ela olhava pra você de um jeito tão... admirável... como se você fosse a pessoa que ela mais admirasse no mundo. E, até mesmo, pude ver o amor dela por você, na maneira que ela tratava seu pai e a mim... sempre tão carinhosa, cheia de sorrisos e cuidados, tentando nos ajudar, tentando nos agradar... e sabe o que seu pai me disse, logo que vocês voltaram?

-O que?

-Disse que aquela menina, ainda ia sofrer muito, por que você não dava a mínima pra ela...

-Ele disse isso?

-Disse... você sabe como o seu pai não mede as palavras não é, meu amor? E ele gostou da Serena. E ficou triste quando percebeu que a relação de vocês não tinha futuro.

-Ele disse que não tinha futuro? -disse, ainda deitado no colo dela.

-Disse... mas o seu pai pode estar errado. Reconquiste-a, e faça-a ver o quanto você a ama... depois motre ao seu pai que ele estava enganado... que a relação de vocês tinha sim, um futuro lindo!

-Mas coo eu faço isso, mãe? Ela está tão longe...

-Isso é você quem vai decidir, meu filho. Você sabe como fazer para reaproximá-la de você. Pense um pouco... e você vai saber como fazer para reconquistá-la. Você já fez isso uma vez não é?

Pensando bem.... sua mãe estava certa. Já havia conquistado-a uma vez. Então saberia como conquistá-la de novo.

-Obrigado mãe! Já sei o que fazer! - levantou-se do colo dela, e beijou-lhe a bochecha. -Agora eu tenho que ir pro hospital, por que senão eu não consigo.

XxX

Chegou ao hopital e foi direto a sua sala. Passou pela secretária.

-Algum recado?

-Sim, a senhorita Rey ligou faz cinco minutos.

-Rey? Rey Hino?

-Sim, ela mesma.

-Ela disse do que se tratava?

-Não... mas ela perguntou se o senhor poderia ligar para ela quando chegasse. Deixou o número do celular.

-Ah... ok... obrigado. - ele pegou o papel qua a secretária lhe estendera e vira o número do celular de Rey. Qual seria o assunto? Entrou em sua sala e deixou a pasta em cima da mesa. Tinha cirurgia hoje. Um tumor. Complicado, mas não tanto, já que este fora detectado no início. Sentou-se na sua cadeira e ligou para o quarto do paciente, onde a enfermeira atendeu.

-Prepare-o para a cirurgia em quinze minutos.

-_Sim, senhor. _- respondeu a enfermeira, logo depois desligando. Ele também se preparou. Saiu da sala e se encaminhou para a sala de cirurgia. Estava na hora.

XxX

Sentou-se, exausto. Apesar de ter sido bem suscedida, a cirurgia fora complicada e cansativa. Havia extraído o tumor quase inteiro, em outra cirurgia, extraria o resto, mas ele era inofensivo agora. Suspirou cansado. Levantou-se e foi até um cantro da sala, pegar um copo de água gelada.

Sentou-se de novo para ver o que faria agora. Olhou para a mesa e viu o pequeno papel com o número de Rey. Pegou e ficou a olhá-lo. Desde "aquele dia" nunca mais tivera longas conversas com ela, e muito menos ela o havia ligado. O que será que ela queria agora? A secretária bateu à porta e ele mandou-a entrar.

-Dr. Chiba, a senhorita Rey está aqui.

-Aqui? - espantou-se.

-Sim, perguntou-me se podia entrar.

-Sim, pode. Mande-a entrar. - a secretária balançou a cebeça em um sinal afirmativo, e logo depois saiu, dando espaço para Rey entrar. Esta entrou sorridente, vestida de um conjunto social de terninho e saia vermelhos, sapato alto preto, e os cabelos, como sempre, soltos.

-Olá Darien! Quanto tempo! - ela lhe sorriu. Darien se levantou sorrindo exitante.

-Olá Rey, como vai?

-Bem. Muito bem, obrigada. Eu fiquei esperando a sua ligação a manhã toda. Não recebeu meu recado?

-Recebi, sim. é que acabei de sair de uma cirurgia complicada. Me desculpe.

-Ah... se foi por causa da cirurgia, tudo bem. Então? Como tem passado?

-Trabalhando muito, quase não tenho tempo pra mim desde que Serena viajou.

-Ué? O que Serena tem haver com o seu trabalho e ocm o fato de você não ter tempo pra sim mesmo? - ela perguntou, cruzadno as pernas na cadeira em frente a mesa dele.

-Bom, eu tenho trabalhado mais para... não me dar tempo para pensar nela.

-E por que isso? A lembrança dela te desagrada?

-Ao contrário. Se eu parar para pensar nela não consigo me concentrar em mais nada o dia todo. - Rey lhe sorriu divertida.

-Eu não entendo você, sabia? Há um ano você lamentava ter que sair com ela todos os dias. Agora que não tem mais que fazê-lo você morre de saudades dela.

-Uma coisa bem complicada de se entender, o amor. - ele sorriu, desconfiado.

-Eu... posso lhe falar uma coisa, com sinceridade?

-Pode, claro.

-Eu sempre soube que o romance de você nunca iria dar certo. - ele a olhou franzindo a testa.

-Como assim?

-Não me leve a mal, mas... bom, Serena sempre foi muito agitada, queria sair, ir a festas, muito espivitada, e você sempre foi mais... miterioso, digamos assim. Serena era romântica demais, e você era muito mais casual.

-E por iso achava que meu namoro com ela não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

-Basicamente... sim. Desde a época em que namorávamos... eu sempre notei os olhares dela sobre você. E vocÊ nunca olhou para ela como mulher. Era semrpe a menina... a aiguinha da sua namorada não é? - falou rindo sedutora.

-Rey... me desculpe, ma seu não entendo aonde você quer chegar. - ela se levantou da cadeira e foi até ele.

-O que eu quero dizer é...pra mim foi um certo alívio quando ela viajou. Não me entenda mal, por favor. Adoro Serena, mas acontece que enquanto ela estivesse por perto... nunca haveria um espaço para nós. - ele continuou sério.

-Nós? O que você quer dizer.

-QUe o nosso namoro acabou por falta de... comunicação entre nós. Mas agora estamos os dois mais maduros, mais adultos... e acho que se você pensar bem... nós nunca deveríamos ter terminado. Você nunca amou Serena de verdade e eu nunca deixei de amar você... então por que simplesmente não retomar de onde paramos na última vez? - e se aproximoudele em uma velocidade incrível, uqe ele nem pôde operceber quando ela o beijou com ardência, fazendo-o deslixar a cedeira em que estava sentado pra trás. Logo depois do susto, ele segurou as mãos dela e a afastou.

-O que você pensa que estava fazendo? - falou, afastando-se dela o máximo que podia, assustado com o qto repentino dela.

-Só estou tentando terminar o que nós começamos no aniversário da Serena... lembra?

-Rey, pára com isso! Isso é loucura!

-Não é não , amor. Você não vê? Você me ama, e não a Serena. E eu amo você.

-Não, não! Pára com isso! E não amo você! Eu amo a Serena!

-E aquela noite? Se ela não tivesse chegado nós teríamos...

-Aquela noite foi um erro! Um erro enorme! O maior erro da minha vida! Agora se convence de que eu não amo você! Eu amo a Serena! Lembra dela? Aquela que você dizia ser a sua melhor amiga! É ela quem eu amo!

Rey arrumou os cabelos, e logo depois pegou a bolsa e se encaminhou até a porta. Tocou a maçaneta e o olhou.

-Tudo bem. Continue pensando que a ama. Depois não diga que eu não tentei. - abriu a porta e se foi. Ele se sentou novamente e suspirou

"Só pode ser maluca... só pode..." pensou.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e olhou para os papéis em sua mesa. Ainda tinha muito no que trabalhar. E começaria agora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Serena XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hoje havia ido ao consultório pela primeira vez. Havia conhecido seu chefe, o Dr. Akigara, e trabalhou. TEve alguma dificuldade com o Espanhol, mas Yaten a ajudou.

Jantaram todos juntos depois para celar as apresentações. O Dr. Akigara e sua esposa, Yaten e a namorada, e ela. Sentiu-se meio só sem um acompanhante, mas se divertiu. E agora esperava ansiosa pelo telefonema de Yaten para dizê-la se o Doutor havia ou não gostado dela.

Andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, vestindo sua camisola. Já era tarde, e provavelmente ele só ligaria amanhã. Resoleu então deitar-se.

Cobriu-se com o macio e cheiroso edredon, e segundos depois o telfone tocou. Ela atendeu com pressa.

-Alô?!!

_-Nossa! Que ansiedade! Estava esperando alguém? _- não era Yaten. Era Darien.

-Darien? Oi...

_-O que foi, Usako? Quem você estava esperando que ligasse? _

-O Yaten... ele ficou de me ligar... - falou um pouco desaniamada.

_-Como assim?! Por que ele ia te ligar? Pra quê? _- mas de repente, todo o seu desânimo foi embora. Era Darien! Ligando á noite!

-Nada não... é que eu jantei hoje com o meu chefe e a esposa dele, e o Yaten tava lá, e ficou de me ligar pra dizer se ele gostou ou não de mim.

_-Ah... e o que você achou do médico? Gostou?_

-Bom... ele é bem rigoroso, mas até que é bem humorado!

_-E esse Yaten? Gostou de você também?_

-Acho que sim... ele tem que gostar né? Trabalhamos juntos.

_-Espero que só isso também... _- Serena suspirou, chateada. A conversa estava meio neutra. Não que ela esperasse, mas de certo modo queria que a coversa tomasse um rumo mais provocante. Ora! Eles estavam longe! E os dois eram bem crecidinhos! Não que ela quisesse uma pornografia por telefone, claro que não. Mas... ele bem que podia falar aquelas coisas... com "aquela voz", como ela diz. Resolveu começar o jogo.

-Então? Já arranjou alguma namorada? - perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

_-É... bem que eu poderia se eu quisesse. Tem uma fila enorme... - _disse em tom brincalhão.

-Eu não duvido nada... gato do jeito que você é...

_-Ah! Muito abrigado pelo elogio! O que te motivou a dizer isso?_

-Ora... nada. Só que eu fiquei imaginando. Os montes de garotas olhando pra você na rua... hahaha... era engraçado.

_-Você não costumava achar engraçado. Costumava dizer que eram um monte de oferecidas e atiradas, e me perguntava se não dava pra ver que você estava ali. _

-É... eu me lembro. - ele ficou em silêncio um instante, depois começou.

_-Sabe o que eu estou fazendo agora? _- falou, com "aquela voz", a voz sensual, rouca e baixa, que imediatamente a fez cair deitada no travesseiro e morder o lábio inferior.

-O quê?

_-Estou olhando para uma foto nossa... bem interesante até. _

-É? E como é?

-_Bom... você está sentada no banco do meu carro, de olhos fechados. _

-Que foto é essa que eu não me lembro?

_-Eu tirei e nunca te mostrei... tirei com o celular. _

-Você tirava fotos minhas e não me mostrava?

-_Um-hum... tenho um monte..._

-Eu também tenho uma foto sua aqui, que você não sabe que existe. Só que no caso, eu também fui pega de surpresa.

-_Sério? Como é?_

-Hmm... não dá pra descrever... você tá com o computador ligado?

_-Tô._

-Então eu vou te mandar... espera só um pouco.

-_Espero até o fim do mundo por você. _- ela apenas riu. Se lavantou e mandou a foto para o email dele. A foto que Mina tirara as escondidas.

-Chegou?

_-Chegou, ta abrindo... Uau! Quem tirou essa foto? _

-Mina. Naquela festa que você esuqeceu de me levar.

_-Ah... mas eu compensei bem né? _- e gargalhou. Serena quase foi ao céu ao ouvi-lo gargalhar. Virou-se, ficando de bruços na cama, rindo também. -_ E você? Como anda? Muitas saudades de mim, não é?_

-Convencido... - disse sem tentar esconder a voz manhosa.

-_Eu sei que está... eu também estou... to quase indo aí sabia? To quase pegando o primeiro vôo... e te trazendo de volta comigo..._

-Ah é...? - perguntou, mantendo o tom manhoso, sem fazer questão de esconder que estava gostando.

_-É... Sabe porquê? _- ele também mantinha a voz sensual e rouca.

_-_Não...

-_Porque você é minha... e de mais ninguém. É a minha Usako... minha. _- Serena já havia atingido o céu mil vezes a essa altura. Escutá-lo dizer que ela pertencia a ele, com aquela voz maravilhosa... podia até imaginá-lo agora... deveria estar deitado, sem camisa, olhando para o nada. Pronto para receber um beijo.

-E o que te faz pensar isso?

-_Ora... considerando o fato que você guarda uma foto nossa um tanto... comprometedora, o fato de você estar falando comigo quando deveria estar dormindo, e o fato de eu poder imaginar como você está nesse exato momento._

-E como você imagina que eu estou agora?

-_Bom... eu não posso dizer... senão você não vai mais falar comigo._

-Seu pervertido! O que você tá pensando? - falou, brincalhona.

_-Eu só vou dizer uma coisa. Tá?_

-Tá.

-_Eu imagino que você esteja usando a camisola que eu te dei no nosso 4º aniversário. _- Ela olhou-se. Como ele sabia?! O motivo da perversão? A camisola era transparente e curta. Não era invisível, mas era bem provocante.

-O que é que você pensa que eu sou, seu pervertido? - ainda rindo.

-_Linda? Perfeita? Minha?_

-Acertou duas.

-_Ah é? Quais?_

-Tenta...

-_Não sei... linda e minha?_

-Não...

-_Linda e perfeita?_

-Não...

_-Ah... Perfeita e minha?_

-Eu tenho que ir agora! Tenho trabalho amanhã! - sorriu travesa.

_-Ah não... só mais cinco minutos... por favor..._

-Não, eu tenho que ir...

-_Tudo bem... boa noite..._

-Boa noite...

_-Usako!_

-Sim?

_-Amo você._

-Boa noite...

_-Boa. _- e desligaram. É claro que ela não iria dormir. Não depois disso! Nem se quisesse. O telefone tocou de novo.

-Alô?

-_Sarena? Eu tava ligando e só dava ocupado!_

-Ah! Oi Yaten.

-_E aí? Pronta pra receber a notícia?_

-Ah, minha nossa! Vai, fala.

_-Ele adorou você! _

-Sério?! Que ótimo!

-_Pois é. Me disse que ficou muito satisefeito, tanto profissionalmente, quando pessoalmente_.

-Como assim... pessoalmente?

-_Ah, esquece, é só uma cantada furada. _

-Cantada? Como assim? Ele não é casado?

_-Não se preocupe! É apeanas uma brincadeira. Agora, boa noite. Você temque trabalhar amanhã. Vou te pegar aí ás oito, ok?_

-Certo. Boa noite.

_-Boa noite_. - e desligaram. Rapidamente sua mente a levou ao encontro do sorriso de Darien novamente. E dormiu pensando nele. Sonhou com ele a noite inteira. Sonhos bons. Sonhos onde ainda estavam juntos. Sonhos onde tudo ainda era perfeito.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXDarienXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorria como um bobo. Deitado na sua cama, sem camisa, apenas com uma samba-canção (N/A:!!!!!), pronto para um beijo dela. A conversa que tivera com ela fora animadora. As coisas estavam melhorando cada vez mais.

Apenas uma coisa o intrigava: a visita de Rey ao seu consultório hoje mais cedo. Será que ela voltaria a fazer isso? Não sabia. Teria de tomar cuidado.

Mas agora só queria pensar em sua Usako. Agora sabia que ela era dele. E em breve, ele desejava, ela estaria em seus braços novamente.

Continua...

**N/A: Bom gente... mais um capítulo da fic. Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem ok?! Eu, particularmente gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo. Acho que foi um dos melhores que eu escrevi até agora. Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu. **

**Agora às reviews:**

**Raissinha: Olá! Que bom que gostou. Como prometi, aqui está o capítulo novo** **Deixe uma review hein? Mil bjinhos.**

**Gheisa-chan: Olá! Obrigada! Que bom que você gosta. Sobre mudar o visual da Serena? Hmm... particularmente eu não gosto muito quando ela muda não. Senão a essência do anime não fica mais muito presente na fic. Posso fazê-la deisar o darien de boca aberta sem mudar o visual. Mas valeu a sugestão. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. valeu a review e, se possível, mande outra Ok?**

**Gisleine: Olá! Não faz mal ter desaparecido. Eu tb desapareci por uns tempos... mas tudo bem. Que bom que você gostou. E os seus "efeitos colaterais" em relação ao Darien estão surgindo em mtas pessoas tb. Valeu a review! Beijos!! E feliz Natal e Ano-novo atrasados pra vc tb**

**CaHh Kinomoto: Oi miga! Pois é! oYaten apareceu Gostou? Espero que sim. É claro... os "Homens de verdade" são bem melhores mas... deixa pra lá. Bom... o flashback dele irritou a quase todos que me deixaram reviews então... isso é completamente normal. Que bom que passou direto!! Espero que tenha gostado, e valeu a review!!**

**Kgøm& - Carol: Olá!! Qto tempo hein? Vc não entra mais no MSN não?** **Obrigada pela review! Adorei! Ah eh! Eu não consigio achar a sua fic nem seu profile. Pode ser que eu já tenha lido, mas eu não sabia que era sua! Me diz tudo direitinho ok?! Bjinhos e valeu a review!!**

**Otaku-IY: Bom... se ele vai ou não ainda é um segredo, mas depois vc descobre, hehe. Quanto ao sefriento... hmm... tah todo mundo pedindo pro Darein sofrer MTO por causa dela... mas eu ainda não sei realmente o que vou fazer, então... Realmente não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter... mas eu acho q vão ser uns... 15... por aih... sei lah... nunca se sabe. Obrigada pela review Ok? Beijinhos....**

**Bom pessoal... espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e que deixem uma "reviewzinha" Ok?**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat **


	10. Surpresa

Um banho. Era tudo o que mais queria no momento.

Suado, com uma toalha pendurada no pescoço, Darien voltava da academia correndo pelas ruas de Tóquio.

Entrou em casa e foi direto para o banheiro tomar um banho e tirar todo o suor do seu corpo.

¨¨¨

Enrolado pelos quadris por uma única felpuda toalha branca, Darien preparava qualquer coisa para comer. Uma música calma ao fundo deixava o ambiente calmo, relaxante, e há quem dissesse romântico.

O moreno de encantadores olhos azuis estava com o pensamento longe... Fazia tempo que não falava com Serena. Já estava com saudades... Distraído pensando em qualquer coisa, assustou-se quando o telefone soou alto na sala.

-Alô?- atendeu sem emoção alguma.

-Doutor Chiba, meu caro! – Dr.Donatto. Dono do hospital onde trabalhav. Seu único superior.

-Olá, boa noite. Há quanto tempo, doutor? – perguntou largando um copo de vinho em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

-Sim, já faz algum tempo que não nos falamos. Mas... Infelizmente eu tenho boas e más notícias, qual você quer primeiro?

-Ah, nossa, fomos direto ao assunto não? Bom... A má.

-A má é que você vai fazer uma viagem longa, e eu vou perder o meu melhor médico por uns tempos.

-Não entendo doutor...

-Agora a notícia boa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX¨¨¨ Dois dias depois¨¨¨

-Sí, muchas gracias, dotora. – Mais uma criança medicada, e uma mãe feliz.

Serena senta-se em sua cadeira, já exausta. Olhou no relógio no canto da mesa: 20h50min. Já estava um tanto tarde, era melhor ir embora. Pegou sua bolsa e começou a "catar" seus pertences por cima da mesa, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Venido adentro... – permitiu que a pessoa entrasse e olhou para ver quem era. – Dr Akigara, mas que surpresa! – Seu chefe sabia bem o japonês, graças a Deus.

-Sim, minha querida. Já faz algum tempo que nós não nos vemos não é?

-Sim...

-E então, como está indo no seu consultório? Está gostando?

-Sim, muito! Eu adoro essas crianças!

-E tem tido algum problema com o Espanhol?

-Bom, alguns, mas Yaten me ajuda e eu estou fazendo um pequeno curso...

-Ah, sim. Eu ia recomendar-lhe que o fizesse mesmo. Mas vejo que está se acostumando rápido não é?

-Sim, claro. Já me acostumei ao ambiente.

-Que bom, fico feliz. Já está indo embora? – disse ao notar que ela continuava a arrumar as coisas dentro da bolsa.

-Sim, já estou indo. Foi um dia muito cansativo.

-Concordo. Não quer uma carona? Eu estou indo também. Estou de carro, posso levá-la até seu hotel. – De repente a voz do médico mudou de tom. Ficou mais grave, e mais... Digamos assim... Masculina. Antes era um tom doce e senhoril, agora era mais grave e forte. Serena desconfiou.

-Ah... Não, não precisa senhor, eu vou de Táxi.

-Tem certeza? Posso levá-la sem problemas.

-Não, tudo bem. Eu vou de Táxi mesmo. Mesmo assim, obrigada. Agora eu tenho que ir. Boa noite, doutor. – Saiu andando da sala e o médico a seguiu. Pediu para a secretária trancar a porta e a dispensou. Dirigiu-se á portaria do Hospital e pegou um Táxi. Um tempo depois olhou pelo retrovisor do motorista que o médico fazia o mesmo caminho que ela.

-Anh... Por favor, vire nesta rua, sim? – pediu (N/A: ela pediu em Espanhol, mas eu to com mta preguiça ok?).

O taxista virou na rua em que Serena indicara e o carro do médico foi atrás. A médica suspirou. Ele estava seguindo-a. Para que? Na verdade, estava com um pé atrás com ele desde a noite em que Yaten lhe disse o que ele achara dela.

"_...ficou muito satisfeito, tanto profissionalmente, quando pessoalmente..."_

Lembrou-se das palavras de Yaten. Ele disse que não era nada, mas aquilo não saíra de sua cabeça.

-Ah... Pare aqui, por favor.

-Sim, senhorita. – o táxi parou na portaria de um hotel luxuoso. Mas não o hotel de Serena, que o pagou, e entrou no hotel como se fosse ali que estava hospedada. Entrou no saguão e viu o carro do médico parar por alguns momentos na frente do mesmo, e logo depois dar a partida. Suspirou aliviada. Agora era pegar outro táxi e ir para o hotel onde realmente estava hospedada.

-Com licença, senhorita. Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – um servente do hotel perguntou-lhe, cortês.

-Ah... – tinha q eu inventar alguma coisa rápida. – Bom sim, eu gostaria de saber se... Se o senhor Darien Chiba está hospedado aqui. – disse o primeiro nome que lhe veio à mente.

Isso era ridículo! Poderia simplesmente ter dito que não era nada, ter saído dali e pronto! Agora chegaria tarde para o jantar do hotel... E hoje teria sorvete de chocolate como sobremesa. Que raiva!

-Ah, sim, claro. Só um instante, vou checar senhorita. Venha comigo até o balcão, por favor. - o atendente fez um gesto para que ela passasse. A loira suspirou e o fez, sorrindo, conformando-se de que iria perder sua sobremesa O jovem balconista começou a digitar montes e montes de coisas, e logo se virou para ela sorrindo.

-Sim senhorita, ele está hospedado aqui.

Serena o olhou mais do que surpresa. Como assim ele estava hospedado lá? Ela perguntara por acaso. Não... Isso deveria ser alguma pegadinha. Só podia ser! Não era possível.

-Ah... Tem certeza?

-Sim senhorita. Só que no momento ele não está. Saiu há poucos minutos. Gostaria de deixar algum recado para ele?

Serena não acreditava. Só poderia ser algum engano! Darien! Em Madri! Não... Ele teria ligado... Ou não! Talvez quisesse fazer uma surpresa, ou não quisesse falar com ela... Ou então isso tudo fosse um sonho! Ou talvez...

-Senhorita? Deseja deixar algum recado?

-Ah... Não, não. Se possível gostaria que não o informasse que estive aqui, por favor.

-Claro, como desejar.

-Obrigada. Ah, poderia chamar um táxi pra mim, por gentileza?

-Agora mesmo! Enquanto isso posso oferecer-lhe alguma coisa? Algum vinho, se preferir?

-Não, obrigada.

O rapaz pegou o telefone e discou algum número. Alguns minutos depois seu táxi chegara. Serena agradeceu e deixou uma "rica" gorjeta para o rapaz que a atendera. Entrou no táxi, deu o endereço ao motorista e ele partiu. Foi se controlando para não gritar ali mesmo. Darien! Em Madri! Só podia ser um sonho!

Alguns minutos depois. Ela chegou ao hotel e praticamente correu até o elevador. Tinha que gritar. TINHA QUE GRITAR! Mas um casal com um bebezinho adormecido juntou-se a ela no elevador, e ela teve que esperar chegar a seu quarto.

Entrou correndo, fechou a porta, jogou a bolsa em qualquer canto, jogou-se na cama de bruços, agarrou um travesseiro, afundou o rosto nele e gritou. Gritou de felicidade, ansiedade, alegria, alvoroço. Tudo! Gritou por todos os motivos bons que a invadiam nesse momento. Mas de repente parou de gritar e sentou-se na cama. E se ele fosse lá? Chegasse lá de surpresa? Teria de se fazer de desentendida. Mas será que ele iria hoje? Será que nem a procuraria? Não... Com certeza ele ligaria, pelo menos. Depois daquela conversa com ele ao telefone pelo menos ligaria. Balançou a cabeça e afastou esses pensamentos. Levantou e foi tomar um banho quentinho. Se corresse ainda dava tempo de pegar a sobremesa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abriu a porta de sua suíte e encontrou suas malas arrumadas em um canto. Olhou em volta e sorriu satisfeito. Estava tudo pronto.

A notícia de que iria passar um mês em Madri o pegara de surpresa.Reunião de negócios em outro país e uma palestra que daria para estudantes de medicina. É claro que ficara lisonjeado de o importante médico dono do hospital onde trabalhava tê-lo indicado, mas o motivo que o fez aceitar na hora fora outro...

Madri era onde a dona de seus pensamentos se encontrava. Quantas chances de ser mandado para o mesmo país onde ela estava ele tinha? Poucas... por isso resolveu agarrar a única que lhe foi mostrada.

Destino? Acaso? Pura sorte? Não sabia o que lhe encaminhara para lá, mas agradecia do fundo de sua alma.

Andou até o enorme closet branco de sua suíte e ali pendurou seu sobretudo. Olhou-se no espelho e se deparou com um homem moreno e um par de olhos extremamente azuis o encarando. Analisou-se de forma crítica. Sua cara estava muito amassada para ir vê-la agora? Ou era melhor deixar para amanhã? Olhou no relógio e viu que já passava das oito. Ela deveria ter trabalhado o dia todo hoje e com certeza estava cansada. Mas a saudade era grande... Colocou a mão direita no bolso da caça e de lá tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel onde se lia com uma caneta rosa a letra de Mina,revelando o endereço do hotel de Serena. Suspirou e pensou no que faria.

Não estava tão tarde assim... Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho.

Pegou o sobretudo novamente, celular e saiu andando a passos largos até a porta.Chega de esperar.

¨¨¨

Desceu do táxi e sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto, agitando seus cabelos. Olhou para o imponente hotel onde sabia que ela estava hospedada. Andou até a porta, onde o _door-man _abriu-a para que ele passasse.Entrou e depressa caminhou até a recepção.

-Por favor... – Em espanhol – A senhorita Serena Tsukino está hospedada aqui, não está?

-Sim, senhor. Deseja que eu anuncie-o?

-Sim, por favor.

-Seu nome, por favor?

-Diga que um amigo veio visita-la e deseja imensamente falar com ela.

-Sim, senhor. – o recepcionista pegou o telefone e discou. Darien virou-se e caminhou até o bar que havia no saguão do sofisticado hotel. Sentou-se, pediu uma taça de vinho, e esperou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jogou mais uma blusa em cima da cama. Pegou um vestido leve e colocou na frente do corpo, analisando a sua imagem no espelho. Um vestido preto era muito provocante pra quem está sozinha... Não, não!Jogou o vestido na cama também. Olhou o guarda-roupas e suspirou resignada. De repente teve uma idéia. Sorriu e pegou as peças de roupas que decidira usar.

¨¨¨

Olhava-se no espelho e sorria com o resultado da sua invenção. Uma roupa básica e moderna, porém não desleixada. Correu com o telefone quando este soou.

-Alô?

_-Senhorita Tsukino, há uma visita para a senhorita._

-Visita? Se identificou? – Se fez de desentendida, caso ele estivesse perto.

_-Não, senhorita. Apenas disse que é um amigo e que deseja vê-la._

-Ah, sim. Obrigada. Desço em um minuto.

_-Por nada,senhorita. _– Serena desligou o telefone e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez e aprovou o resultado. Passou um batom rosa claro, um perfume delicado e estava pronta. Dirigiu-se novamente ao quarto e pegou seu casaco de lã. Estava um tanto frio lá fora.

¨¨¨

Saiu do elevador e rapidamente percorreu o salão com os olhos. Ninguém que ela reconhecesse estava presente no salão. Suspirou. Será que não era ele?

-Boa noite, minha princesa...

A voz dele soou rouca em suas costas. Ela se conteve o máximo que pôde para não gritar de felicidade e pular no seu pescoço. Virou-se visando fingir uma cara surpresa, mas esta realmente veio quando seus olhos encontraram os dele.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDarienxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tomou o último gole do vinho tinto que pedira para esperá-la, quando viu a porta do elevador se abrir, e de lá de dentro sair a mulher mais linda que já vira.

Serena usava um casaco de lã branco por cima de uma blusa de mangas compridas, também branca e uma saia que ia até os joelhos. Estava linda. Ele andou em sua direção e cuidou para que ela não o visse. Postou-se atrás da loira e sentiu o cheiro delicioso que ela emanava. Ouviu-a suspirar e não se conteve.

-Ba noite, minha princesa...

Viu-a virar e o olhar com a cara mais espantada do mundo. Encarou os olhos azuis dela com uma felicidade imensa, que crescia em disparado dentro de si.

-D-darien? – ela disse rouca, e ele apenas lhe sorriu.

-Linda como sempre, meu anjo...

-O... o que você ta fazendo aqui?...

-O mesmo que você. Trabalhando. - seu sorriso aumentava a cada segundo que seus olhos estavam perdidos nos dela.

-Como assim? Desde quand...

-Shhh... – ele colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dela, tremendo ao sentir a pele dela novamente em contato com a sua. Controlou-se o máximo que pôde para não fazer uma besteira e agarra-la ali mesmo, saciando sua vontade de provar os lábios macios dela mais uma vez.

– Vamos conversar em outro lugar... – Puxou-a pela mão até o lado de fora do hotel, acenou para um táxi e lhe sorriu. – Vamos dar um passeio, sim?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxSerenaxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-D-darien? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer quando o viu sorrir para ela. Seu coração batia mais acelerado do que nunca.

-Linda como sempre, meu anjo...

-O ... o que está fazendo aqui?... – todos os planos que ela armara para este momento foram por água abaixo. A emoção de estar vedo-o novamente era maior do que seu autocontrole.

-O mesmo que você. Trabalhando. – Serena teve que juntas todas as forças que possuía e concentra-las nas pernas, para que estas não lhe traíssem e falhassem num memento como aquele.

-Como assim? Desde quan...

-Shhh... – ela literalmente tremeu ao sentir o inicador dele sobre seus lábios. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquele toque... Carinhoso, sensível e protetor...

-Vamos conversar em outro lugar... – a voz dele era cada vez mais rouca, um tom autoritário e ao mesmo tempo cordial. Sentiu-se puxada pela mão e logo estavam fora do hotel. Um táxi parou a mando de Darien e ele se virou para ela. –Vamos dar um passeio, sim?

XxX

Logo os dois chegavam a uma simpática cafeteria de nome _Lune. _Darien a conduziu para dentro do lugar, e foram direto ao segundo andar.

O estabelecimento não era dos mais sofisticados, mas tinha um ar elegante e confortável. Uma musica instrumental ao fundo deixava o clima romântico e familiar.

Encaminharam-se para o andar de cima, onde pediram um café com biscoitos de manteiga.

-Então – ela começou. – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Trabalhando, oras. Vou ficar aqui por um tempo, e depois volto pra Tóquio.

-Ah... E quando chegou?

-Esta noite. Soube anteontem que seria transferido.

- E qual o motivo da transferência?

-Uma conferência e algumas reuniões importantes. Coisas normais do dia a dia de um cirurgião.

-Ah sim...

- E você, como está?

-Eu, bem. Minha vida não poderia estar melhor. – ela sorriu como se satisfeita.

-Ah é? Está tão bem assim?

-Bem. Muito bem.

- E o que está fazendo sua vida tão boa?

-Ah! Olhe pra mim. Estou num lugar maravilhoso, tenho um emprego maravilhoso, minha vida é ótima, estou bem de saúde, minha família também...

-Me desculpe, formulei mal a minha pergunta. – ele se ajeitou na cadeira. – Há alguém fazendo a sua vida tão feliz?

Ela o olhou surpresa, sorriu e tomou um gole de seu café.

-Quem sabe...?

Ele a olhou com um sorriso simpático.

-Posso considerar essa resposta como um não?

-Interprete como quiser... – disse tomando mais um gole de seu café. – Então, Dr. Chiba, como andam as coisas no Japão?

-Ah, você sabe... Normais... Chatas.

-Chatas?

-É, não acontece nada de interessante.

-Ah, sei...

Continuaram conversando por algum tempo. Depois Serena alegou que tinha de acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, então teria de ir.

-Ah, que pena...

-Sim, claro... Mas infelizmente eu tenho de ir. – Pagaram a conta e logo depois estavam pegando um táxi em direção ao hotel dela novamente.

Ao chegarem desceram e Serena se preparou para se despedir dele ali mesmo, na portaria do hotel.

-Bom, foi um prazer revê-lo. Até um dia desses. – e se virou de costas para entrar, porém ele segurou seu braço, forçando-a virar-se o olhar para ele.

-Que tal deixarmos essa formalidade de lado?

-Como assim?

-Eu estava louco de saudades de você e pra dizer a verdade ainda estou.

Ela sorriu travessa e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom, senhor Chiba, eu...

-Vamos acabar com esse joguinho chato. Me dê um beijo e eu deixo você subir.

-Uou! Não é assim que funciona, Dr! – falou, não conseguindo conter o sorriso.

-Ah não? - ele falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Vai me dizer que você não está com nenhuma vontadezinha de me dar um beijo?

-Bom, pra falar a verdade eu...

-Não minta pra mim... Sabe muito bem que eu sei dizer quando você está mentindo.

-Darien eu realmente tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. Boa noite. – Se virou com a intensão de entrar. Porém ele continuou a segurar seu braço.

-A que horas sai do consultório amanhã?

-Por que quer saber?

-Posso buscá-la para depois fazermos um passeio.

-Ah... Bom, saio mais ou menos às 21:00...

-Ok... Me dê o endereço.

-Ah... – ela procurou um papel e uma caneta na bolsa, anotou alguma coisa e entregou a ele. – Aqui está. É no 19ºandar.

-Certo... Me espere lá, então.

-Ok. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Entrou no hotel, cumprimentou o balconista e subiu para o seu quarto. Entrou cantando...

Tomou um banho, colocou um pijama bem quentinho, enrolou-se debaixo dos cobertores cheirosos, respirou fundo e sorriu. Olhou para o lado onde viu sua foto sorridente e feliz. Fechou os olhos ainda sorridente, virou-se ara o lado e pensou.

"Tenho que tirar essas fotos daí antes que ele veja..."

Ia caindo no sono, quando a campainha de seu quarto tocou. Abriu os olhos em uma expressão assusada: Seria ele?

Levantou-se rápido e foi até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Abriu a porta esperando uma explicação.

-Ah, Senhorita Tsukino, desculpe incomodar-lhe tão tarde, mas isso chegou para a senhorita, e o cavalheiro que mandou pediu que lhe entregássemos imediatamente.

-Ah, certo, Juan. Tudo bem. Deixe ali em cima... – Serena deixou o pobre recepcionista passar e deixar sua "pequena" encomenda na mesa. Deu uma gorjeta à ele e depois admirou se presente: Um enorme jarro de rosas vermelhas. O maior buquê de flores que já havia recebido na vida: pegou o pequeno cartão que havia entre as flores e o leu

"_Por um glorioso reencontro... _

_Obrigado pelo jantar. Te pego amanhã às 21:00hrs, não esqueça._

_Te amo, _

_Seu Darien."_

Continua...

**N/A: CREDO! Que capírulo mais horroroso! Minha nossa, me desculpem pessoal. Eu juro que vai melhorar, ok? Ai minha nossa q horror! . ''**

**Reviews!**

**Nat D: MANA LINDA! Adoreeeei a sua review! Pena q vc assinou com meu nome neh? Mas fazer o q... XD Huahuah! Obrigada pelos elogios, mana! MEg Cabot! Serah q consigo! O.O Vc me deu esparanças agora ¬¬' Mas tuuudo bem! Te amo, mana! Vlw mesmo!**

**Kgøm& - Carol: Oiii! Muito obrigada! Sim, ele e um deus grogo mesmo... Ai ai... Hahaha! Obrigada pela review e espero q não tenha achado esse capitulo tão ruim... Beijinhos! **

**Satuki Hikari: Que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Eu confesso que me esforcei um pouquinho mais na hora a conversa dos dois. Queria fazer uma coisa bem romântica. E acho que consegui! Estão todos me dizendo que gostaram. Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Continue acompanhando, mil beijinhos.**

**Gheisa-chan: Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Pode apostar que ele vai babar mais do que já baba XD. Hmm... segredinho? Que segredinho? XD! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Mil beijinhos e continue acompanhando ok?**

**Lady Mirza: Mãe! XD! Nossa... eu juro que fiquei emocionada com a sua review! Eu lia as suas fics e pensava "Nossa, escreve muito bem!" E quando você me deixou essa review dizendo que eu tinha me tornado uma das suas escritoras favoritas eu fiqei tipo "UAU!" E fui lá no seu profile e me vi na lista de autores favoritos. Fiquei muito feliz mesmo! Principalmente vindo de você! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando' Nossas conversas, menina, você não sabe como me ajudam, hehe. Pode contar sempre, e pra sempre comigo viu? To sempre aí pra te ajudar no que você precisar! Vê se não some, hehe! Mil beijinhos e (de novo) muito obrigada' **

**Sora Naegino: Que bom que gostou. Beijos. Valeu a review.**

**Raissinha: Hei! Postei! E aih! Ficou uma droga neh! Hahaha... Tudo bem... No outro eu melhoro. Nossa... vc é a pessoa que mais me cobra sobre "Linda" sabia? Hahaha! Obrigada pelo comentário, e continue lendo ta? Te adoro! Amei a homenagem no seu flog! Mil bjinhos.**

**Dark-Sweet-Angel: Olá! Que bom que você achou "lekal". Hehe' Bom, são muitas perguntas, e infelizmente eu não posso responder nenhuma. Você vai ter q ler pra descobrir ok? Agradeço a review ok? Continue acompanhando! Beijinhos!**

**Miaka: UM AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL PRA VOCÊ! Milhõõõõõõõõõões de deculpas! Eu respondi as reviews tão rápido que nem vi a sua lá! Me desculpe ta? Foi completamente sem querer. Não foi a minha intenção! Obrigada pela review e me desculpe não ter te respondido antes ok? Então aqui mesmo eu vou responder os dois comentários: do cap. 8 e do cap. 9. Aí vão**

**Cap. 8) - Puxa! Que bom que você apóia a decisão dela de ir pra Madri. Realmente, o relacionamento estava desgastado. Mas esse tempinho longe um do outro vai reascender a chama que existe dentro deles. Poético, não? Hehehe. Obrigada pela review!**

**Cap. 9) - Que bom que você gostou do telefonema, e odiou a parte da Rey. Essa era a minha intenção realmente. ' Obrigada pelo coment e me desculpe não ter respondido você no capítulo 8, right?**

**Ok... respondido! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!**

**Ângelus-Arcangeli: Oi mano! Sim, era essa conversa que eu tava escrevendo aquela hora.' Valeu pelos elogios! Bom, como eu consigo eu jah te disse: eu penso e escrevo. Simples'. Uou! Me seqüestrar? Não precisa... eu sei que vc conhece a máfia, **

**Gheisa-chan: Oi de novo... Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!**

**Dani Glatz: Obrigada, menina! Gostou da conversa! Que booom! \o/' A Rey eh uma amiga da onça mesmo . Obrigada pela sua review! Mil beijinhos**

**Pronto pessoal... É isso... Agora eu vou começar no 11º ok! **

**Mil beijos!**

**Nat **


	11. Velhos Tempos

-...E eu espero que a sua estadia aqui nos faça evoluir no que diz respeito à mais avançada tecnologia na medicina moderna, Dr. Chiba. – o médico cirurgião chefe representante do hospital em que iria trabalhar terminou seu infindável discurso sobre como era uma honra um médico com ele prestigiar seu hospital. Era claramente uma bajulação para que ele não levasse em conta as inúmeras irregularidades que percebera ao avaliar uma cirurgia no apêndice de uma senhora idosa. Todos os outros médicos aplaudiram, e ele agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez: 19:58hrs. Os minutos se arrastavam. Não via a hora de ir ao consultório de Usako para revê-la.

-Bom, Dr Chiba, se não se importa, o senhor me pediu que eu o acompanhasse ao Pronto Socorro, disse que queria conhecer... – Uma enfermeira ruiva se fez notar.

-Ah, sim, claro. Podemos ir. – Darien falou descontraído.

Ela o levou até a ala de emergência do hospital.

-Pensei que fosse encontrar o lugar mais movimentado, mas quase não há pacientes, para um Pronto Socorro.

-Ah, é que hoje o dia foi estranhamente menos movimentado. Mas as duas últimas semanas têm sido bem corridas. Os médicos daqui quase não estão dando conta...

-Você é enfermeira daqui?

-Ah, não. UTI. – ela sorriu simpática.

-Com licença, Dr Chiba? – Um homem com os cabelos de cor estranhamente puxada para o lilás, alto, posicionou-se à sua frente.

-Sou eu.

-Ah, muito prazer. Sou o Dr. Marcos Lohana, chefe do P.S. – ele estendeu a mão à Darien, que aceitou o cumprimento.

-Ah, muito prazer.

-Obrigado, Shuni, pode ir. – a enfermeira sorriu para o médico e se retirou.

-Bom, Dr Chiba, como já pôde constatar, o dia hoje não está muito movimentado.

-É, mas a enfermeira me disse que as duas últimas semanas têm sido complicadas...

-Ah, sim. Nesta época do ano isso geralmente acontece. As faculdades entram em recesso, os alunos saem para a noite, e se metem em... Confusões.

-Ah, entendo.

-Bom, se me permitir, gostaria de lhe apresentar à minha equipe.

-Hei, Olho de Águia! – uma voz feminina chamou o doutor, que olhou para trás, seguido de Darien. – Paciente em estado grave no portão três! – disse a enfermeira, saindo correndo logo em seguida.

-Dr, se quiser me acompanhar... – e os dois saíram apressados na direção que a enfermeira havia indicado. Darien chegou ao portão e viu mais duas macas entrarem pelo portão. O Dr. Lohana falou em voz alta para uma enfermeira que media os batimentos em uma das macas:

-Quantos são afinal?!

-Só esse três, mas estão em estado grave.

-Onde está o Pardo?

-Não está no hospital e não responde ao celular ou pager. – a enfermeira disse com um olhar de "e agora?".

-Ah... Dr. Chiba?

-Pode deixar... - Darien dirigiu-se à maca onde uma garota tinha o pescoço imobilizado e estava desacordada.

-22 anos, pulsação de 40 por minuto, pressão 9 por 6, traumatismo craniano após atropelamento.

-Foi medicada? – ele perguntou, checando o peito da moça com um estetoscópio.

-10 gramas de insulina.

Foram para a sala de operações e Darien comandou com uma certa dificuldade: Não conhecia o hospital e teve alguns problemas com o idioma.

Depois de uma hora de operação, o médico neurocirurgião do hospital chegou: o tal Dr. Pardo

Darien explicou a situação em que a paciente se encontrava, disse com o que foi medicada e qual o procedimento estava usando e o médico logo se juntou a ele.

------

Meia hora depois, Darien deixou a operação a comando do Dr. Pardo. Foi à sala ao lado onde o diretor do P.S se encontrava.

-Doutor, eu infelizmente tenho que ir. Tenho um compromisso.

-Oh, certo, Dr. Chiba. Foi um prazer.

-Passo aqui amanhã novamente.

-Certo doutor. Boa noite e obrigado pela ajuda. – o médico disse enquanto mexia em algum órgão do adolescente que operava.

-É sempre um prazer. – Darien sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para as enfermeiras, que lhe sorriram de volta. Uma sorriu particularmente... Íntima demais.

Ele se retirou da sala de operações, tirou o avental, a máscara e as luvas que usava, lavou as mãos e o rosto e caminhou para a saída do hospital. Chamou um táxi, mal entrara e já foi logo dando o endereço do hospital de Serena.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Olhou no relógio: 20:55hrs. Ele ainda não havia chegado. Tudo bem, prometera chegar às 21:00hrs, mas estava nervosa.

Pegou o telefone, mal havia apertado o botão para contatar a secretária e pode ouvir a voz fina e simpática desta.

_-Sim, senhorita?_

-Algum outro paciente hoje, Lola?

_-Não, não, senhorita. Agora só amanhã, às 10:45 da manhã._

-Certo, obrigada. – falou um pouco desapontada, um paciente realmente iria ocupar sua cabeça com outros pensamentos.

_-Por nada, senhorita. _

Ela desligou o telefone, juntou as mãos, apoiou o queixo sobre elas e suspirou. De repente ouviu o som abafado do seu celular dentro de sua bolsa. Pegou-a correndo e procurou o aparelho, no meio de batom, carteira, papéis, caneta, cartões, perfumes, chocolates, espelho, escova e tantas outras tralhas. Finalmente apalpou o pequeno aparelho que tocava insistentemente. Tirou-o da bolsa com pressa, trazendo junto vários cacarecos que caíam no chão. Olhou o visor e o nome _Darien _piscava na tela. Atendeu antes que ele desistisse. Fez a voz mais calma e normal que conseguiu.

-Alô?

_-Boa noite, meu amor. _

-Ah! Oi Darien. – falou o mais impessoal possível.

_-Só queria avisar que me atrasei um pouco, mas já estou chegando, certo? Tive um imprevisto._

-Certo, tudo bem.

_-Um beijo..._

-Outro.

Fechou o celular e sorriu consigo mesma. A voz dele era tão reconfortante... Ela tremia só de ouvir...

Recompôs-se e começou a guardar seus papéis com calma. Ele disse que se atrasaria um pouco, não deveria ser muito. Pegou o cartão que veio junto com as flores na noite passada e o leu pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez:

"_Por um glorioso reencontro..._

_Obrigado pelo jantar. Te pego amanhã ás 21:00hrs, não se esqueça._

_Te amo, _

_Seu Darien." _

Lembrou-se de como beijara o travesseiro como se fosse uma adolescente apaixonada. Lembrou-se de como gargalhou sozinha ao se lembrar de como ele parecia desesperado ao final do encontro, pedindo-lhe um beijo. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao lembrar-se do arrepio que percorreu seu corpo quando ele falou atrás dela, assim que ela desceu para reencontrá-lo no saguão do hotel.

Sorriu e voltou a arrumar os papéis. Seus olhos encontraram o bilhete novamente.

"_Seu Darien."_

Seu... Darien...

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente, várias e várias vezes...

Seu Darien.

Seu Darien... Seu...

"Meu..."

Ouviu alguém bater em sua porta e seu coração deu um salto. Ajeitou levemente o blazer branco que usava.

-Entre!

Para sua decepção quem entrou foi seu chefe. Seu coração deu outro salto, mas desta vez de receio. Lembrava-se muito bem que ele havia seguido-a na noite passada.

-Dra, Tsukino, minha cara! Como está? – o médico entrou e fechou a porta.

-Bem, muito bem, obrigada. – disse sem sorrir.

-Já terminou seu expediente?

-Sim, só estou arrumando umas coisas.

-Vai para o hotel?

-Anh, acho que não.

-Ah, porque se fosse eu poderia lhe dar uma carona.

-Não, senhor, não será necessário, obrigada.

-Ah, vamos! Eu insisto! – ele apoiou as mãos na mesa dela.

Antes que ela pudesse recusar novamente, bateram em sua porta mais uma vez, e ela sorriu aliviada quando Darien entrou por esta, sorrindo para ela, logo depois olhando curioso para o médico.

-Darien! Olá! – ela se levantou e foi até ele sorrindo nervosamente, apoiou a mão direita no peito dele e o olhou contente. Ele sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa, logo depois encarando o médico que olhava a cena, curioso.

-Ah, Darien, este é o Dr. Akigara, meu chefe.

O médico mais velho sorriu contrariado e inclinou a cabeça levemente, cumprimentando Darien, sem deixar de encará-lo.

-Como vai? – Darien limitou-se a perguntar.

-Muito bem. Então, Dra. Tsukino, foi um prazer. Vai ficar me devendo essa.

Serena o olhou sorriu como quem diz "Não sei, não..." e o médico caminhou até a porta.

-Uma boa noite. – e se retirou.

Serena suspirou exasperada, ainda olhando a porta. Passou a mão na testa, como se para espantar uma preocupação.

-Devo me preocupar com alguma coisa ou você está bem, Usako? – Darien falou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Serena o olhou, como se lembrasse que ele estava ali.

-Ah, não. Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem.

-Ah é? Então porque você parece tão nervosa?

-Nervosa? Não, foi impressão sua. – ela andou até a mesa e guardou os papéis em uma pasta, para depois colocá-los dentro da gaveta, deixando a mesa organizada.

-Me desculpe o atraso. Eu tive uma emergência.

-Emergência? Emergência médica? – ela olhou-o curiosa enquanto tirava o retrato dele da bolsa e colocava na gaveta da mesa sem que ele percebesse.

-Sim. Fui visitar o Pronto Socorro do hospital onde vou trabalhar, e umas pessoas chegaram feridas. O médico cirurgião não estava então tive que assumir.

-Nossa... Já chega por aqui sendo herói, não? – ela lhe sorriu. Ele devolveu modesto.

-Não... Só trabalhando. – ele caminhou até ela lentamente. – E então? Recebeu meu presente ontem?

Ela reanimou o sorriso e olhou para o lado, com vergonha de encará-lo.

-Recebi.

-E o que achou?

-Lindas. Obrigada.

Ele ia dizer outra coisa quando a porta se abriu e um homem vestido com uma calça social preta, uma camisa azul, e um jaleco branco, entrou na sala.

-Serena, eu... – Yaten começou a falar, olhando alguns papéis que trazia consigo, mas parou ao notar a presença de Darien na sala. –Ah, me desculpe, não sabia que estava atendendo.

-Não, não! – De repente, uma brilhante idéia passou pela cabeça de Serena. –Yaten, este é o Dr. Darien Chiba, um amigo de Tóquio.

-Ah, muito prazer. – Yaten estendeu a mão, e Darien a apertou, sorrindo o mais simpático que pôde. O que não foi muito.

-Darien, este é o Dr. Yaten Konawa, o amigo de quem lhe falei.

-Você anda falando de mim por aí, é? – Yanten perguntou, brincalhão.

-Só um pouquinho. – Serena sorriu bonito para o jovem de cabelos prateados, que voltou a olhar os papéis.

-Bom, não vou tomar muito o seu tempo. Só queria lhe entregar isto. – e lhe passou os papéis. Diante da cara curiosa que Serena fez, ele passou a explicar. – São as fichas dos pacientes de que lhe falei. Eu vou precisar de você nesses casos particulares.

-Ótimo. Eu vou ler hoje à noite e amanhã lhe dou uma resposta.

-Não tenha pressa, eu só vou precisar semana que vem, mas quanto mais rápido, melhor.

-Certo. Pode deixar.

-Então eu já vou indo. Foi um prazer, Dr. Chiba.

-Igualmente. – Darien disse sério.

-Te vejo amanhã? – Serena perguntou quando ele ia saindo pela porta.

-_Claro que sí, cariño. _– Ele ainda lhe piscou um olho e saiu.

Ela olhou para Darien, que estava sentado na poltrona em frente a sua mesa e tinha uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que foi?

-"Cariño"? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços novamente.

-É, ele me chama assim. – ela tentou controlar o sorriso.

Ele estava com ciúmes! Engraçado como, durante o relacionamento deles, ele parecia nunca sentir ciúmes. Nunca mesmo.

-Então esse é o Yemen, certo?

-Yaten. – corrigiu Serena.

-Tanto faz...

-É, é ele mesmo. Adorável, não? – sorriu, um tanto cínica.

-Por que ele a chama de "cariño"?!

-Ah, não sei... É um apelido carinhoso. Somos amigos!

-Amigos? – ele se levantou e andou em direção dela, que estava encostada na mesa. –Amigos... Só amigos?... Ou amigos... – ele apoiou as mãos na mesa dela, uma mão em cada lado de seu corpo, prendendo-a os na mesa dela, prendendo o corpo feminino em sua fretnerente a sua mesa e tinha uma cara de poucos amigos. entre ele e a mesa de mogno. –... Como nós dois?

Ela fez um esforço sobre-humano para controlar as pernas.

-Como assim? Que tipo de amigos nós somos?

-Você sabe... – ele disse em seu ouvido. – Amigos que... Guardam fotos comprometedoras... Amigos que adivinham que pijama o outro está usando... Amigos um pouco mais... Íntimos...

-Nós somos esse tipo de amigos? – ela perguntou, enquanto amaldiçoava tudo que podia por ser tão fraca a ele.

-Não somos? – ele levou a mão esquerda à nuca dela e trouxe seu pescoço mais para perto dele, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça para trás de leve.

E mordeu a pele do pescoço delicado, sem nem um pingo de delicadeza, porém.

-D-darien. Isso não é hora nem local.

Ele não deu ouvidos a ela e continuou a passear com os lábios pelo pescoço, mordendo aqui e ali.

-Darien... Por favor...

-Você se lembra... Daquela vez no meu consultório?

Ela não respondeu. Primeiro por que não conseguia falar. Segundo porque lembrava, e ficara corada com a lembrança.

_-_-_-_

_Ela abriu a porta lentamente e colocou a cabeça para dentro, espiando o consultório moderno. O viu falando no telefone com alguém, mexendo em alguns papéis. _

_-Isso é mais do que óbvio! Mas eu receio que essa não seja a melhor solução. Mande-o para um quarto e se fizerem qualquer objeção, diga que foi por ordem minha! ... Então diga ao departamento para checar os relatórios melhor da próxima vez! Eu dei claras ordens de que este paciente precisaria ocupar um quarto por 72 horas! – ela deu uma batidinha na porta para chamar a atenção dele. Ele a olhou, deu um sorriso bonito e mandou-a entrar com um movimento de mão. –Certo, me retorne qualquer coisa e se eu não estiver aqui, peça para a minha secretária anotar. E só me chame no celular se for urgente. Obrigado. – desligou o telefone e girou a cadeira, para receber a namorada, que parara perto da mesa dele. _

_-Problemas? – ela perguntou, sentando no colo dele, quando ele abriu os braços para que ela o fizesse. _

_-Não... Só um pequeno erro do sistema. Já resolvi. _

_-Você parecia zangado... _

_-Parecia? – ele brincou com seus cabelos e passou uma mão ao redor da cintura fina. _

_-Parecia... – ela olhou seu rosto. – Parecia um médico malvado._

_Ele deu uma gargalhada._

_-Eu vou ficar zangado se você não me der um beijo. – ele disse, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela abaixou a cabeça para beijá-lo. _

_Era pra ser um beijo curto e rápido, mas ele capturou sua nuca. E – definitivamente – não foi um beijo curto e rápido que saiu dali. _

_Ele se levantou da cadeira, obrigando-a a se levantar também. Com o próprio corpo, empurrou-a para cima da mesa, as mãos ocupadas em puxar uma das pernas dela para envolvê-lo pelo quadril, a outra lhe segurando pelas costas._

_-Hm! – Serena se afastou do beijo dele para encontrar os olhos zangados de Darien pela interrupção. – E se alguém entrar?! – Perguntou, receosa, tentando normalizar a respiração e segurar o riso, ao mesmo tempo. _

_Ele pensou na possibilidade por alguns segundos._

_-Espere só um minuto. – ele apertou a perna dela mais forte, apenas enquanto roubava-lhe mais um beijo dos lábios. Soltou-a, caminhou rápido até a porta e saiu, deixando-a sozinha na sala por alguns minutos. _

_Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior. Analisou sua situação: Estava sentada em cima da mesa dele, os cabelos um tanto desalinhados, a respiração acelerada. Os papéis da mesa se espalharam, e alguns objetos – como o porta-lápis – tombaram quando ele a colocou sobre a mesa. Ela ainda podia sentir a pressão da mão dele apertando sua perna esquerda._

_E agora? Ela levantava? Ficava ali parada?_

_Antes que pudesse decidir, a porta se abriu e fechou rapidamente. Ela o viu caminhar em sua direção a passos largos e apressados, fazendo o jaleco branco esvoaçar._

_Ele voltou para perto dela._

_-Ninguém nos incomodará. – ele tomou os lábios dela novamente, voraz. A mão direita voltou a apertar a perna esquerda da loira com força._

_-Ai... – ela reclamou, sem largar o pescoço dele. _

_-Você não disse que eu sou um médico malvado? Então... _

_Ela sorriu com a brincadeira e deixou-se levar pelos beijos ferozes dele novamente. _

_-_-_-_

Ele conseguiu abraçá-la pela cintura, e mantinha o rosto escondido entre seus cabelos.

-Lembra ou não? – a voz saiu abafada pelos fios loiros.

-É, lembro. Mas isso não significa que tenha que virar costume. – ela tentava se esquivar dele delicadamente, embora fosse cada vez mais difícil:

Primeiro: Ele era muito forte!

Segundo: Ele era cheiroso e quentinho.

-Não vejo por que não... Quer dizer... Seu horário de trabalho já acabou, não é? E essa sala é sua. Você pode fazer o que bem entender aqui dentro.

-Não é bem assim que funciona, Darien. – ela aproveitou que ele afrouxou o abraço para encará-la com um olhar divertido e saiu da direção dos braços dele.

Ele apenas olhou-a, sentou-se na cadeira dela e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

-Eu vou levar você para jantar. Foi esse o combinado.

-Eu sei. – ela arrumava um documento já muito bem arrumado no arquivo.

-Então vamos. Já está ficando tarde. – Ele se levantou e passou a mão pela camisa branca. – Você se importa que passemos no hotel onde estou hospedado? Quero tomar um banho... Fiz uma operação hoje.

Ela olhou para seu rosto e depois para suas mãos. Fez uma cara de desconforto e abriu a boca para falar:

-Oh, você mexeu em um _cérebro_ hoje, não é?

Ele riu.

-Mexi. E jorrou sangue pelo chão todo, se você quer saber. Até acho que sujei meus sapatos. – ele disse, sorrindo, olhando a sola dos sapatos.

Serena fez uma cara de pânico e tratou de empurrá-lo para fora da sala, pegando a bolsa na mesa e examinando o estado do carpete branco antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

-Certo, vamos passar no seu hotel antes.

-_Okay, baby!_ – ele sorriu enquanto sentia as mãozinhas dela empurrando-o para fora do corredor impecavelmente limpo.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ele parou o carro que alugara na frente do hotel e entregou as chaves para o chofer. Serena desceu, olhando para a rua, parecendo assustada.

-Algum problema, Usako? – ele perguntou ao vê-la olhar para os carros da rua.

-Não! Não, está tudo bem. –A voz dele de repente desviou sua atenção dos carros da rua.

Queria ter certeza que seu chefe não a seguira desta vez.

Os dois entraram no hotel e ela se viu, pela segunda vez, no saguão de entrada extenso, o chão de mármore luzindo à luz amarelada que vinha do teto.

Mas, para ele, aquela seria a primeira vez que ela estava ali. Então tratou de olhar o lugar como se não conhecesse.

-Você gosta? – ele perguntou após pegar as chaves de volta com o recepcionista.

-Sim, sim. É encantador.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e caminhou até o elevador, contando que ela iria atrás dele. Quando se virou e a viu parada olhando maravilhada para uma fonte de chocolate no bar, franziu o cenho.

-Usako. –chamou. Ela o olhou como se só naquele momento acordasse.

-Sim?

-Vamos. O elevador está aqui.

Ela o olhou por dois segundos e depois respondeu, balançando a mão no ar, como se o incentivasse a ir.

-Tudo bem, eu espero aqui embaixo. – sorriu de leve o voltou os olhos para a fonte de chocolate.

Darien viu algumas crianças se juntarem a ela na admiração pela fonte, fazendo a cena parecer, no mínimo, engraçada. Caminhou até ela e pegou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

-Não, vamos os dois, eu posso demorar um pouco. –e puxou-a até onde estava antes.

Ela entrou no elevador e quando este começou a subir acompanhou com o olhar a fonte do doce pelas paredes de vidro da máquina panorâmica, até que uma parede se fez presente, assustando-a, fazendo-a soltar uma exclamação. Darien se permitiu dar uma risada fraca. Ela o olhou, parecendo desesperada.

-Eu quero um pouquinho daquilo... – gemeu para ele. A expressão frustrada no rosto dela fez com que ele alargasse o sorriso. Levantou seu rosto pelo queixo.

-Quando voltarmos, certo? – falou como um pai para uma filha.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Respirou fundo e pareceu não notar a mão ainda entrelaçada à dele.

Examinou a parede dourada que passava rápido pelas portas de vidro.

Olhou para o painel de botões e passou os dedos por eles, tendo o cuidado de não apertar nenhum.

Suspirou mais uma vez.

Olhou para os pés e começou a cantarolar uma música.

Olhou para o rosto dele e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

-Não vai chegar nunca? – perguntou finalmente.

-Daqui a pouco. – ele respondeu olhando o painel que indicava em que andar estavam.

-Sete... Oito... Nove... – ela começou a contar, acompanhando os números vermelhos que mudavam.

-Chegamos... _Cariño_... – falou imitando a voz de Yaten. Ele saiu primeiro, obrigando-a a sair logo atrás dele, puxando-a pelas mãos ainda unidas.

Ela pareceu perceber só naquele momento, pois olhou pra as mãos de ambos parecendo surpresa. Darien não viu tal olhar, então ela decidiu fingir que ainda não havia percebido. Ele caminhou apressado por um longo corredor. Depois virou em outro corredor à direita. Depois virou em outro à esquerda.

-Se eu não estivesse com você, com certeza já teria me perdido. – ela disse, olhando para trás, as diversas portas sumindo enquanto ele virava em outro corredor.

-Chegamos. Ele parou e ela bateu o nariz nas costas dele com uma certa força. Afastou-se com uma expressão desgostosa e massageou o lugar atingido.

-Perdão, Usako! Você está bem? – ele se virou para ela e olhou-a um tanto preocupado.

-Estou, prossiga.

Ele enfiou o cartão magnético na porta, que fez um barulho eletrônico e destravou.

Ele empurrou a porta pesada e entrou com ela em seus calcanhares.

Agora, sim. Serena se impressionou. O quarto era extenso. À sua frente, uma grande mesa de vidro com um laptop repousando em cima, assim como alguns papéis. Logo ao lado da mesa, um sofá branco de aparência muito macia. Uma porta à sua direita deveria ser o quarto. À esquerda, uma varanda grande.

-Uau. –ela disse enquanto ele caminhava até o laptop e digitava qualquer coisa no teclado preto.

-Você gostou? – ele perguntou, curvado sobre a mesa.

-Sim... É quase um palacete... - Ela foi até a varanda e olhou a vista. –Estamos na cobertura, certo?

-Certo.

Ela analisou a piscina de tamanho médio que encontrou na varanda extensa. Tocou a água com os dedos e sorriu ao sentir a temperatura morna. Caminhou até a sala onde ele estava e não o viu.

-Darien?

-Estou aqui. - a voz dele soou longe. Ela olhou a direção do som e viu a porta ao lado do sofá semi-aberta.

Pensou em dar uma espiada, mas achou melhor não. Por precaução.

Analisou melhor o lugar: Ao fundo da sala, duas poltronas de aparência confortável jaziam sobre um tapete felpudo. Viradas para o grande aparelho de televisão que ocupava a maior parte da parede. As cortinas vermelhas que cobriam as janelas estavam fechadas. O lustre de porte médio estava aceso, e uma luz dourada iluminava o ambiente.

-Usako, pode me fazer um favor? – a voz dele soou de repente ás suas costas.

Ela virou-se despreocupada e a respiração falhou por um minuto.

Deu de cara com o peito desnudo dele ao virar-se.

Ela havia se esquecido da visão gloriosa que era a do seu abdômen.

-Favor... Claro... Pode ser... – ela tentou levantar o rosto para encontrar o dele.

-Ótimo. Pode vir aqui um segundo? – ele não esperou resposta e empurrou-a pelas costas até onde estivera um minuto atrás.

-Wou! – ouviu-a exclamar ao entrar em seu quarto. Ela virou-se para ele e o olhou com uma cara divertida.

-Posso saber pra quê diabos você precisa de uma cama _king size, _estando sozinho aqui?

-Quem sabe de repente eu arranje companhia? – ele falou sorrindo.

Ela teve dúvidas se ele estava falando dela.

Bom, era melhor que estivesse, em todo o caso.

-O que é que você quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou, sentando-se na beirada da cama, notando logo em seguida a maciez do colchão.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. Você poderia escolher uma camisa pra mim, por favor?

Ela o olhou surpresa.

-Eu? Por que eu?

-Eu confio no seu gosto. – ele piscou para ela e andou na direção do banheiro.

E ela se viu sozinha no quarto. Olhou para o guarda-roupa. Caminhou até lá e abriu as duas portas.

Imediatamente o perfume familiar invadiu seus sentidos, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Olhou para as diversas camisas penduradas por cabides. Abriu uma gaveta e sorriu ao localizar as camisas sem botões, todas enroladas uma ao lado da outra, metodicamente arrumadas.

Pegou a de cor preta. Em seguida tirou a jaqueta do armário. E já que estava ali, escolheu os sapatos e a calça que ele usaria.

Depois se jogou sentada na cama e sorriu como uma adolescente ao sentir o colchão impulsioná-la para cima novamente.

Ela colocou a mão direita sobre os lábios, como se estivesse se repreendendo por achar aquilo tão divertido.

Levantou-se, alisou a calça jeans com as mãos delicadas e olhou para a cama enorme.

A cortina presa ao teto logo acima da cama fazia o quarto majestoso. A televisão de porte médio parecia muito atraente naquele momento.

Pegou o controle remoto e apontou para o aparelho.

A imagem apareceu na tela grande: Brad Pitt suava na camisa branca suja de sangue.

Ela sorriu e se jogou novamente na cama, que a impulsionou de volta, fazendo-a soltar uma risada travessa.

Darien saiu do banheiro depois de algum tempo, já vestido com uma calça jeans.

Sem camisa.

Pegou a camisa preta que ela havia deixado estendida ao seu lado da cama.

-É esta aqui? – perguntou á jovem médica, que tentava se concentrar nos bíceps de Brad Pitt, e não nos bíceps do ex-namorado.

-É. Essa aí mesmo. Vista-a.

-Tem certeza? Não acha que está um pouco frio lá fora?

No momento em que falou isso, passou a mão nos cabelos, estranhamente sincronizado com o ator de Hollywood, que tirara a camisa rasgada.

Serena olhava de Darien para a televisão, e de volta.

E de volta.

-Serena? Está me ouvindo?

-Estou. Claro que estou. Por que não estaria?

-Não sei, você parecia um tanto... Distraída.

Ele notou o olhar dela. Segurou o riso e deixou a camisa de lado novamente.

-Sabe de uma coisa? – ele perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado dela na cama.

-O que?

-Eu acho que nós não deveríamos sair mais.

Ela o olhou surpresa. Ao encontrar o peito dele, virou-se novamente para a televisão, onde Brad Pitt, desta vez, prensava a mocinha muito parecida com Jeniffer Aniston contra uma parede.

Isso não ajudava na sua situação.

Não mesmo.

-Porque veja só. – ele checou o relógio no pulso. –Já são quase dez horas. Está quase nevando. E eu não estou a fim de ficar no meio de um monte de gente em um restaurante, onde os garçons chatos ficam te empurrando um monte de coisas caras. – Ele deitou na cama macia e se apoiou em um cotovelo, ficando de lado. –E você?

-Na verdade. – ela estava sentada de costas para ele. E não movia um único músculo. A não ser, é claro, os lábios. – Eu acho essa idéia do restaurante bem legal agora. Quer dizer, é melhor do que ficarmos aqui.

-Você acha? Aquela fonte de chocolate lá embaixo agora me parece tão atraente... – o moreno proferiu a última frase como quem não quer nada.

Viu-a se virar para ele lentamente, e o sorriso que tanto amava se acender na face dela.

-Sério? Você acha?

-Eu acho. Que tal eu pedir um pouco pelo serviço de quarto?

-Ótimo! – ela disse empolgada. Tirou os sapatos e engatinhou até os travesseiros. Cobriu-se com o lençol e descansou a cabeça no travesseiro de penas. –Aproveite e peça também pipoca, que tal? Será que tem isso no cardápio?

-Eu posso providenciar. – ele observou-a se aninhar em sua cama com o coração aos pulos.

-Ah, que bom! Se puder, peça com manteiga, sim?

Era tão fácil seduzi-la... Era só oferecer alguns doces, falar com uma voz mansa e é claro...

Tirar a camisa.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o telefone. Pelo espelho da parede oposta viu o olhar da loira grudado em suas costas.

Pediu duas taças de chocolate e com um pouco de esforço conseguiu a pipoca. Desligou o telefone e andou na direção dela, na cama.

-Consegui sua pipoca.

-Ah! – ela sorriu contente. –Com manteiga?

-Com manteiga.

-Oh! Que ótimo! Obrigada.

Ele olhou seu rosto contente e sentiu um calor no peito, apesar do frio que fazia no quarto.

-Você tem um sorriso lindo, Usako... – ele disse sorrindo leve, abaixado ao lado da cama.

Ela apenas o olhou parecendo inocente.

-Eu sei. Yaten me diz isso o tempo todo. Só que ele me chama de _hermosa_.

Ele se colocou de pé. Deu a volta na cama e deitou-se ao lado dela por cima do lençol, olhando pra cima.

-_Hermosa_? Ele te chama de _hermosa?_

O tom zangado em sua voz era mais evidente do que o loiro dos cabelos de Serena.

-Um-hum. O tempo todo.

Serena mordeu o lábio inferior, tentado conter as exclamações de felicidade ao ver o ciúme estampado na cara dele.

-O tempo todo? Você não disse que ele tinha uma namorada, Usako?

-Namorada? Não... – ele realmente tinha uma namorada, mas Darien não precisava saber disso.

-Mas você me disse, ao telefone, que ele levou a namorada quando foi apresentar você ao seu chefe.

-Ah! Aquela? Não... Era só um casinho passageiro. Já acabou faz tempo. – ela se remexeu debaixo do lençol. Estava lutando para não tirar a calça jeans. Estava realmente lhe incomodando.

-Mas... Ele não tem mais nada o que fazer, por que ficar perdendo tempo pra ficar te chamando de _hermosa _ou _cariño _?

-Sim, mas nós temos trabalhado muito juntos. Então ele faz o possível pra ser carinhoso.

Ele virou o rosto para ela lentamente, adotando uma expressão assassina.

-Verdade? Ele é carinhoso?

-Bastante.

Os olhos azuis dele encararam os azuis dela.

-E tem um tom de voz incrível, na verdade.

Ele apenas respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

-Às vezes, quando ele não pode falar muito alto, ele chega perto de mim e... – ela chegou perto do ouvido dele – sussurra... – falou num fio de voz.

-Sussurra? – ele não virou o rosto. Ficou encarando o teto, travando uma batalha consigo mesmo para controlar os choques que a voz rouca de Serena o fez sentir. – Sussurra o que?

-Ah, você sabe... Coisas como o que você acabou de dizer... Que eu tenho um sorriso... _Muy belo..._

Ele agiu rápido. Tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de se preparar.

Jogou o próprio corpo por cima do dela, sem que se encostassem.

-E ele também sussurra que o seu cheiro o faz parar de pensar? – passou o nariz pelo contorno do pescoço dela, sem encostar – Ele sussurra que quando o seu cabelo faz o contorno do seu rosto, ele tem vontade de que todo o mundo desapareça, e que sejam só você e ele pra sempre?

Ela prendeu a respiração. Os fios molhados e gélidos do cabelo dele agora arrastavam por seu rosto, provocando reações esquisitas em seu corpo.

-Ele já sussurrou que todas as noites, lembra do gosto do seu beijo... E não consegue mais dormir... Ou trabalhar?

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Desceu o rosto e parou. Nem um centímetro os separava.

Relaxou o corpo, deixando-se deitar por cima dela.

Mas não teve tempo de se mover mais nem um milímetro.

A campainha tocou.

-Opa! Serviço de quarto! – ela se mexeu embaixo dele, fazendo-o "cair" ao lado dela na cama. – Vá atender a porta. Eu realmente quero aquele chocolate. E a pipoca.

Ele se levantou com um sorriso sedutor no rosto.

Abriu a porta e encontrou a camareira com as mãos em um carrinho, onde duas bandejas cobertas jaziam impecáveis.

-Ah... É... O chocolate e a... Pipoca, senhor. Como pediu.

-Certo, obrigado. –ele pegou o carrinho que ela empurrou para dentro do quarto delicadamente. A moça murmurou um "Com licença", as bochechas muito vermelhas, virou as costas e saiu andando.

Ele entrou no quarto novamente, empurrando o carrinho com o pedido.

-Aqui está, Usako.

Ela tirou os olhos da tevê. Olhou para as bandejas cobertas e retirou a tampa redonda que protegia os alimentos.

O cheiro de pipoca quente surgiu no ar, fazendo-a sorrir e esfregar as duas mãos, como se fosse começar um trabalho pesado.

-E então. O que vai primeiro? A pipoca ou os chocolates?

A decisão era realmente difícil, Darien admitiu.

Duas enormes taças cheias de chocolate foram decoradas com morangos, as colheres douradas esperando para mergulharem no líquido morno.

E o recipiente que continha pipoca amanteigada quente quase implorava para ser devorado, o cheiro característico fazendo o estômago de ambos reclamarem a falta do alimento.

-Acho que a pipoca, senão esfria. Deixemos o chocolate como sobremesa.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e ficou a observá-la.

Ela pegou a tigela de pipoca e trouxe para a cama, sorrindo.

Mas ela não o olhou mais. Grudou os olhos na televisão e não desviava nem que um gorila vestido de havaiana entrasse pela porta.

-Serena?- ele a chamou, sorrindo.

-Hm? – ela levou a mão cheia de pipoca quente à boca.

-Você não quer mudar de canal? Já me cansei de ver o Brad Pitt suar nessas camisas nojentas.

-Hmm... Na verdade não. Eu gosto. - Brad Pitt limpava os ferimentos do ambdômen à beira de um belíssimo rio, com a ajuda da mocinha. -Eu sempre gostei mais da Jeniffer... Olhe só! Esses dois são perfeitos um para o outro! Mas aquela maldita morena deu uma bela de uma rasteira na pebrezinha da Jen e olhe para eles... Separados... - Serena fechou os olhos como se lamentasse profundamente a separação do casal de atores. E levou outra mão cheia de pipoca até a boca.

E, de alguma forma, o trio -Brad, Jeniffer e Angelina - o fizeram lembrar dele, Serena e Rey. Olhou desconfortado para a tela da televisão.

-Tem certeza de que não quer mudar de canal? Não estou nem um pouquinho a fim de ficar vendo os músculos desse cara...

-Ah é? E o que você quer ver? – ela não desviou os olhos da TV.

-Ah não sei... Alguma coisa como a... Michelle Pfifer nadando na piscina de algum hotel... – ele disse como quem não quer nada, enchendo a mão de pipoca quente.

Aí sim. Ela desviou o olhar da tevê e o olhou com um sorriso debochado.

-Sério? Então tá... – ela apontou o controle remoto para o aparelho de televisão e ficou procurando um canal onde passasse qualquer coisa parecida com a descrição dada por ele.

-Ah! Isso aí é bem legal! – ele exclamou quando ela parou em um canal onde a Madonna se requebrava em cima de um palco, usando roupas mínimasxclamou quando ela parou em um canal onde a Madonna se requebrava em cima de umpalco, usando roupas insinuosas que ele pudesse . Ela largou o controle na cama e levou uma porção generosa de pipoca à boca. Depois olhou para a tela com cara de tédio.

-Eu realmente não sei o que ela tem demais. Quer dizer, olhe só para ela! - apontou para a cantora. - As pernas dela nem são lá essas coisas, Os ossos ficam quase rasgando a pele! E, minha nossa! Ela tem os dentes totalmente separados! Se fosse... Sei lá... A Jennifer Aniston eu até...

-Você me deixa tão feliz dizendo isso... - Ele a interrompeu.

Ela o olhou e o achou deitado, a mão direita cheia de pipoca, e esquerda buscando o controle remoto pelo colchão.

-Dizendo o que? Que eu acho a Madonna feia?

Ele devolveu a pipoca ao pote, desistiu de encontrar o controle remoto, levantou-se e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Você está com ciúmes.

Ela elevou as sobrancelhas.

-De quem? Da Madonna? Ora, por favor, Darien.

-Não... Não da Madonna. - Ele finalmente achou o controle e mudou de canal. Uma mulher ruiva apresentava um tele-jornal, vestida em um terninho rosa-bebê. - Oh! Esta é ótima também! Não acha?

-Definitivamente não! Ela parece um cabide de peruca...

-E que tal essa? Mulheres do tempo geralmente são lindas... Eu gosto...

-Ela estuda o tempo! Pra que tem que ficar usando essas mini-saias curtas?

Ele desligou a televisão.

-Você está com ciúmes.

-Claro que não estou com ciúmes, por favor!

-Está sim. – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Agora que parava pra pensar, estava se sentindo um pouco cansado.

-E você está com ciúmes do Yaten, ora.

-Hmm, estou. Eu já o odeio.

Ela ficou calada por um minuto.

-Eu não odeio a Madonna.

Ele riu, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Está cansado? – ela perguntou quando percebeu seus olhos fechados, a respiração regularizando e ficando cada vez mais lenta e ritmada.

-Hm-Hum... Você não está?

-Um pouco. Mas eu não fiz uma operação hoje, isso deve ser cansativo.

-É, bastante cansativo.

Ele se virou de lado e acabou com o braço ao redor do corpo dela.

-Se importa se eu descansar por cinco minutos?

-Hm, não, claro que não. Se você quiser, eu posso ir, e você pode descansar sossegado. – ela começou a se levantar da cama.

-Não, não. São só cinco minutos. Você pode assistir a um filme, depois nós podemos pensar em algo pra fazer. – ele falou com certa dificuldade, o sono chegando rápido. – Certo?

Ela não respondeu, só relaxou e olhou para ele. Deveria estar mesmo cansado. A expressão de seu rosto denunciava que o sono chegara e se instalara mais rápido do que ele previra, a respiração longa e compassada fazendo seus próprios olhos pesarem.

"Talvez não seja má idéia. Cinco minutos me fariam bem também. Talvez dez, ou então vinte."

Aconchegou-se ao lado dele e fechou os olhos, deixando o corpo relaxar.

A próxima coisa que percebeu foi ele voltando para o seu lado na cama, o quarto de repente escuro. O relógio na cabeceira marcava 4:12 da manhã. Sua cala jeans havia sumido, e o braço dele a apertava contra o próprio corpo, embaixo do pesado edredom.

-Mais dez minutos? – ele perguntou, sonolento.

-Dez minutos. – concordou e fechou os olhos novamente.

E ambos voltaram ao sono pesado.

**Uh! Supresa! xD**

**Juro, nem eu sabia que ia postar hoje! Resolvi dar uma olhada no capítulo, ver como estava, e achei esse esboço de 22 páginas! **

**Não é exatamente o que eu queria, e sinceramente acho que poderia ter sido muito, muito melhor, mas estou a tampo tempo se atualizar, que dei de ombros e terminei. **

**Estou saindo de viagem hoje, então eu não sei quando vou dar notícias de novo. Espero que em breve, de verdade!**

**Reviews, everybody! E obrigada por tantas reviews pedindo continuação e pela paciência de todas!**

**Feliz Natal e um Lindo Ano Novo!**

**Nat'**


	12. Desvios

_Darien acordou com o barulho de tiros._

_Sempre se esquecia de desligar a televisão antes de adormecer. _

_Tateou o colchão, procurando o controle remoto. Ao invés disso, achou a coxa de Serena, adormecida ao seu lado. _

_Virou de lado e puxou a dita coxa em sua direção, trazendo o resto do corpo da loira em conseqüência, que gemeu de desconforto._

_-Isso machuca, sabia? – falou, sem abrir os olhos, a testa franzida._

_-Desculpe. – Ele também preferiu manter os olhos fechados. Soltou a coxa dela e a puxou para perto pela cintura, encostado as costas dela em seu peito, o braço direito passando por baixo do pescoço dela. _

_Levantou o pulso e olhou o relógio._

_Droga. Estava atrasado. _

_Baixou o braço de novo e apertou Serena contra o próprio corpo, respirando dentro de seu cabelo. Ela se mexeu sob seus braços._

_-Que horas são?_

_-Quase nove. _

_Ele riu quando ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, chorosa. _

_-Eu não quero ir trabalhar! Não quero mais ser interna! Porque não posso pular para a residência de uma vez?_

_Darien sorriu. Ele também não queria levantar. Estava frio demais pra isso. _

_-Não vamos trabalhar então. Vamos ficar aqui, que está quentinho e confortável. _

_Ela se virou para ele. _

_-Hmm, bem que eu queria. Mas hoje é dia de ronda no pronto socorro. Não posso faltar..._

_-Ligue e diga que está doente. Eu posso fazer um atestado._

_Ambos riram da piada._

_Não era engraçada, na verdade. Mas quando se tem dois médicos sonolentos em uma mesma cama, piadas sem graça sobre Medicina tendem a surgir. Fazer o quê?_

_Continuando com o plano inicial, Darien fechou os olhos de novo e se preparou para voltar a dormir, nem que seja por apenas cinco minutos. Serena fez o mesmo._

_-Sabe, Amy está saindo com o cirurgião plástico, escondida. _

_-Dr. Taiky?_

_-É, esse mesmo._

_-Hmm. Bom pra ela. Ele me parece legal. _

_-Você o conhece?_

_-Ele estava em uma de minhas cirurgias. É um bom médico, bem profissional._

_-Pois é. O caso é, sempre que Amy quer faltar o trabalho, ele a faz ir, dizendo que ela tem responsabilidades a cumprir. _

_-E daí?_

_-Daí que você também fazia isso. Agora você se oferece para escrever meus atestados médicos, só pra eu poder ficar na cama com você._

_Ele riu. Era verdade. Logo que ela começou como interna no hospital, ele a incentivava e desencorajava qualquer comportamento que pudesse tirar sua concentração. Inclusive dormir até tarde._

_Bom, agora era diferente. Ele também estava com sono, estava chovendo aos montes, e a pele dela estava macia, quente, cheirosa e, ele tinha certeza, com um gosto excelente demais para que ele simplesmente a mandasse para um hospital onde ela ia passar o dia preenchendo fichas e designando leitos para crianças com febre. _

_Não, dessa vez ele estava feliz em desviar a concentração dela. _

_-Hmm, bom, suponho que eu possa mandar você trabalhar também. Mesmo que eu saiba que nada demais vai acontecer. Tenho um pressentimento que hoje será um dia calmo. Não vão precisar de você lá. _

_-Como é que você sabe? – ela perguntou, enquanto traçava círculos em seu peito, com o dedo indicador._

_-Eu sei, só isso. Quando se faz tantas cirurgias em um lugar só, você passa a sentir a energia do lugar. E a energia de hoje me diz que eu devo deixar você ficar em casa, porque nada demais vai acontecer. _

_Ela deu uma risadinha contra seu peito. _

_-Energia, é? Sei. Não sabia que você era sensitivo._

_-É apenas outro de meus muitos talentos. _

_-Neurocirurgião, romântico e vidente. Que partidão. _

_Ele sorriu e beijou-a na testa, sentenciando então que eles ficariam mesmo em casa. _

_-Boa noite. _

_-Boa noite. _

_E dois ou três segundos depois:_

_-Te amo. _

_Darien abriu os olhos. _

_Era ótimo ouvi-la dizer isso. Sério, era mesmo. Mas ele ainda não tinha achado nele aquilo que necessitava para dizer "Eu também."_

_Primeiro ele tinha surtado. Seu primeiro impulso foi terminar com ela. Quando ela desligou o telefone logo depois de dizer que o amava, ele ficou olhando para a televisão desligada por dez, quinze minutos. _

_Depois ele percebeu que não era o caso de terminar. Não. Isso seria imaturo e injusto. _

_Serena havia cavado um lugar na vida dele com as próprias unhas, sem nem perceber que havia feito isso. A amiguinha de Andrew que o admirava de longe se tornou importante para ele. _

_Era engraçado pegá-la olhando para ele com o canto dos olhos quando ele ia visitar o amigo na sorveteria depois do trabalho. A vira pela primeira vez quando ela estava no último ano do colegial. Conversaram pouquíssimas vezes antes de ela aparecer certa noite, com várias amigas, todas vestidas com jalecos brancos, fazendo a maior algazarra, pagando uma rodada de milk-shake para todos na loja. _

_Ela e Amy tinham acabado de passar para a faculdade de medicina. _

_Estavam todas eufóricas e incontroláveis. Não sabiam se falavam, bebiam o milk-shake ou simplesmente ficavam girando como peões de corda pela loja, gritando de euforia. Andrew parecia orgulhoso. E foi quando ele perguntou qual a área que ela em pretendia atuar que eles tiveram a primeira conversa de verdade. Ele viu os olhos azuis brilharem diante do interesse dele, e respondeu todas as perguntas como se fizessem parte de uma prova, ou coisa parecida. _

_Depois ele a acompanhou pelo primeiro ano da faculdade, dando conselhos e ajudando-a quando ela estava prestes a arrancar os cabelos com todos os livros-texto, exames, provas e trabalhos a fazer. _

_Toda aquela admiração que ela tinha por ele o fazia se sentir bem. Confortável consigo mesmo. Não que ele não soubesse que era um médico excelente, mas era bom ouvir outra pessoa além de seus subordinados dizendo isso._

_E um ano e meio depois, lá estava ele, se vendo querendo sair mais cedo do trabalho para ir buscá-la na aula, ou ligando para saber como foi a prova. Acostumado. Acomodado com a intimidade que desenvolveram, e de certa forma, hipnotizado pela sensualidade inocente que ela irradiava sem perceber, viciado nos olhos azuis que o olhavam com tanta admiração e carinho. _

_Quando ela disse que o amava pela primeira vez, ele congelou. Estavam juntos há um ano, e ele ainda estava na fase de "ver até onde as coisas iriam." Não estava exatamente pronto para tomar esse passo, por mais que soubesse disso em um canto de sua mente. _

_Ela primeiro ficou incerta quando ele não respondeu. Depois pareceu entender que cada um tem seu ritmo, que certas coisas não deveriam ser apressadas. O fato é que eles nunca falaram sobre isso. E, quase um mês depois, ela disse de novo, quase sem perceber. _

_Ela nunca esperava uma resposta. Todas as vezes que dizia que o amava, estava distraída, quase dormindo, se despedindo. Nunca dizia tais palavras olhando em seus olhos, esperando uma reação. Era uma coisa natural. _

_Ela precisava dele. Sempre foi assim, e agora não era diferente. Insegura e inocente como era, Serena precisava dele para reafirmá-la de suas qualidades, de seu potencial, para ajudá-la a continuar._

_Ele era seu pilar de força, ela era sua fonte de auto-afirmação. A admiração e confiança cega dela o faziam sentir-se bem sobe si mesmo. E o amor que ela declarava só conseguia reafirmar isso._

_Então, não. Ele não terminaria com ela. Não por causa disso. Por mais que não tivesse certeza de que retribuía todo esse amor, ele não queria se desligar dela. _

_Apertou-a contra o peito e respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do xampu que ela usara no banho da noite passada. _

_Quando os tiros recomeçaram, ele tateou a cama novamente, procurando o maldito controle remoto. Serena ficou rígida em seus braços por um momento, depois se afastou dele para se espreguiçar. _

_-Eu adoraria passar o dia todo na cama com você, mas eu tenho que ir, de verdade. Pronto socorro. – rolou até o outro lado da cama, levantou e desligou a televisão ao sair do quarto. _

_Quando ele se viu sozinho, deitado sobre a cama desarrumada, decidiu levantar também. Pegou o telefone na cabeceira._

_-Diana, sou eu._

_-Bom dia, Dr._

_-Ouça, vou chegar um pouco atrasado. Alguma cirurgia agora de manhã?_

_-Só a do Sr. Beni, às onze. PS pelo resto do dia._

_-Ok. Avise ao Sr. Beni que me atrasarei um pouco, mas que estarei aí o mais rápido que puder, por favor. E peça desculpas pelo atraso. _

_-Claro, Dr. _

_-Obrigado._

_Quando desligou o telefone, Serena entrou novamente no quarto. Arrastando os pés, os olhos inchados pelo sono interrompido. _

_-Acabou o seu café. _

_-Ele não acabaria tão rápido se você não o tomasse como se fosse água. – ele esfregou os olhos._

_-Tudo bem, eu vou parar de dormir aqui então. _

_-Não, não precisa. Pode beber quanto café você quiser. Mas durma aqui o máximo que puder. – ele lhe sorriu, inocente como uma criança. _

_Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso e logo depois entrou no banheiro. _

_Darien ouviu o barulho da água do chuveiro batendo contra o chão, e levantou-se da cama. _

_Abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou no chuveiro, onde Serena testava a temperatura da água._

_-Ei! Espere a sua vez! – ela protestou quando ele fechou a porta do Box atrás de si. _

_-Eu já estou atrasado, não tenho tempo de ficar esperando você tomar seus longos banhos._

_Serena riu quando ele a abraçou e encostou-a contra os azulejos frios da parede, ambos certos de que o banho iria esperar um pouco._

* * *

Ele se perguntava se deveria acordá-la.

Ela estava em um sono tão profundo, que ele tinha pena de interromper.

Eram 4:12 da manhã, segundo o relógio de cabeceira.

Olhou-a novamente. Completamente vestida, Serena dormia tranqüila sob os lençóis brancos, de costas para ele.

Respirou fundo, um suspiro longo e carregado limpando sua alma.

Que bem faria em acordá-la? Ela não poderia ir para o próprio hotel, estava nevando, e era muito cedo.

E, claro, ele não queria que ela fosse.

Ele lhe ofereceria uma carona pela manhã, depois do café da manhã - na cama, ele esperava. Se a acordasse e ela decidisse ir embora, ele não conseguiria mais dormir, e estaria com uma cara deplorável no hospital.

Decidindo-se, fechou os olhos e voltou quase que instantaneamente ao sono interrompido.

* * *

_Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, Serena tentou se concentrar na própria bebida. Tentou contar uma canção na cabeça, montar um quebra-cabeça imaginário, resolver uma equação matemática (é, até parece), cantar o hino nacional, dizer o alfabeto de trás pra frente. Qualquer coisa para não ouvir a conversa da amiga, que falava com o namorado por telefone._

_Engraçado, ela costumava fazer isso quando ela mesma _não tinha _namorado. Quando tinha 15 anos e achava que era "inamorável", como diria seu irmão. E bom, agora ela estava mais velha, mais madura, e muito bem comprometida, obrigada. _

_Mas as conversas melosas de Molly ainda lhe davam vontade de meter a cara em um travesseiro e gritar._

_Agarrando-se a qualquer coisa que a distraísse e desviasse sua mente da ruiva derretida sentada ao seu lado no balcão do restaurante, ela passou a acompanhar o ponteiro dos segundos em seu relógio. _

"_18, 19, 20, 2,1 22, 23..."_

_-Aquela de frente? Jura?_

"_25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33..."_

_-Perfeito. E quando vamos?_

"_37, 38, 39, 40..."_

_-Você me mima... _

_Os segundos no eram assim tão interessantes. Levantou os olhos e passou a observar a jovem bar tender fazer malabarismos a La Tom Cruise* com garrafas de licor e vodca. _

_-Oh, você sabe que não posso, seu bobo. Adoraria passar o mês inteiro fora com você, mas eu tenho que trabalhar. – e risadinhas alegres._

_Seria legal aprender a jogar uma garrafa no ar daquele jeito e pegá-la antes que ela caísse no chão. Não era um talento lá muito útil, mas parecia divertido._

_-Hmm, dona de casa e esposa em tempo integral? Não sei, não. Agora, se você me pedir para viver o resto da vida grudada em você, eu considero a proposta._

_A morena de olhos verdes parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma quando conseguiu limpar o balcão com uma mão e fazer a garrafa piruetar no ar com a outra. Muitos pares de olhos masculinos a acompanhavam._

_-É, eu sei, seu pervertido... – mais risadinhas melosas._

_Serena fechou os olhos e deu outro gole em seu drink. O gosto doce do Martini combinado com o álcool descendo pela sua garganta desviou sua mente da conversa. Por três segundos, talvez. _

_E aí Molly proferiu as palavras que acabaram com suas esperanças de uma "Noite das Garotas" divertida:_

_-Eu também._

_Tais palavras só significavam uma coisa. Kevin acabara de dizer que a amava._

_Serena irritou-se consigo mesma por abalar-se tanto. _

_Não que ela _não quisesse _que Kevin a amasse, ou que ela _gostasse _dele ou qualquer besteira parecida. _

_Só que era frustrante não poder sorrir e respirar contente e tranqüila, sabendo que alguém sentia o mesmo por ela. _

_Essa chateação começara quando ele não respondera._

_Estavam ao telefone combinando o que fariam no próximo dia. Era o dia de folga dele, então nada muito cansativo ou que exigisse muita energia. Ele sugeriu que ela dormisse a casa dele, para que passassem o dia todo na cama, comendo besteiras e vendo filmes bobos. Ela adorara a proposta romântica e simples. Confirmando, ela disse "Boa Noite". Ele respondeu. _

_E antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo, "Amo você.". _

_Sem resposta. _

_Esperando e rezando para todos os deuses que ele já tivesse desligado, ela colocou o telefone no gancho. Apertou os olhos e cobriu a boca com as mãos. _

_Droga. Droga, droga, droga. _

_Ela havia prometido para si mesma que não diria isso primeiro. Chame-a de feminista, tanto faz. _

_Serena o amava, é claro. E achava que ele já tinha percebido isso. Mas daí a _dizer_, isso era outra coisa. _

_Seu pai e suas tias feministas sempre lhe disseram para, no que dizia respeito ao sexo oposto, _localizar, apontar _e _atacar_. É, como se ela fosse um soldado em guerra._

_Ela nunca fora capaz de seguir tais instruções ao pé da letra, mas fazia o seu melhor. E não expor os sentimentos assim de cara, era uma das coisas em que ela era boa. _

_Mas aí, bum. Estragara tudo. _

_Boa, Serena. _

_Ela achava que ele a amava também. Quer dizer, ele sorria todas as vezes que a via, nem que tivessem se visto há cinco minutos. Gostava de dar-lhe presentes, _sempre_ atendia quando ela ligava, tratava-a como se ela fosse de porcelana, ligava sempre que passava pouco mais de um dia longe para dizer que estava com saudades, ela pegava-o olhando para ela por nenhum motivo específico..._

_Ele só não havia... Declarado, ainda. _

_Serena ficou preocupada com isso por semanas a fio. Perguntava-se porque ela não tinha respondido. Até que, em um dia qualquer, ela entreouviu a conversa entre duas colegas de trabalho. _

_-Ah, não vá ficar arrancando os cabelos por causa disso. E daí que vocês são casados há dois anos? Isso não o obriga a querer ter filhos agora._

_-Mas eu estou tão preparada!_

_-Você, sim. Ele talvez não esteja. Isso não quer dizer que ele não _queira _filhos. Talvez só não agora. Desencane, menina. Os homens têm seu próprio compasso, e às vezes é diferente do nosso. Eles podem querer o mesmo que nós, mas a coragem de assumir aquilo não chega fácil para eles como chega pra nós._

_Hmm. _

_É, é verdade. Ela não tinha pensado nisso. Homens são homens, ora, e ela sempre ouvira as mulheres reclamando de como eles eram tão confusos e esquisitos. _

_Talvez fosse isso. Talvez Darien a amasse, e soubesse disso, mas não estava preparado ou seguro o suficiente para dizer. Ainda. _

_Sua mente seu uma trégua depois disso. Com essa nova idéia, ela voltou a olhá-lo com todo o carinho, amor e admiração de antes, sem deixar aqueles probleminhas interferirem em seu relacionamento. _

_Um mês. _

_Dois meses._

_Três, quatro, cinco meses. _

_Nada._

_Não que agora ela gritasse para o mundo ouvir, mas ás vezes se distraia e acabava soltando as palavrinhas que lhe deram tanta dor de cabeça. _

_E tudo o que ele fazia era sorrir. Quase como um "Eu sei, obrigado."_

_Bom, isso não era lá muito confortador. _

"_Bom, talvez ele seja mais tímido do que eu pensava..." era a idéia em que ela se agarrava com unhas e dentes. _

_Suas esperanças perderam mais força quando ela reparou que, quando saiam para jantar, almoçar, ir ao cinema, teatro, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele não se incomodava se alguém olhasse para ela. O ciúme que antes acariciava seu ego desaparecera. _

_Quando ela lhe questionara sobe o fato, ele disse que achava engraçado. _

_Engraçado?_

_Era engraçada a idéia de alguém achá-la atraente o suficiente para olhá-la, mesmo na presença do namorado?_

_Bebericou mais um pouco do Martini, não querendo pensar no assunto agora. _

_-Com licença, senhorita. Isto é do senhor do outro lado do bar. _

_Serena abriu os olhos e viu uma outra bar tender colocar uma taça de Cristal e um guardanapo dobrado no balcão à sua frente. _

_Franziu o cenho e abriu o guardanapo:_

"Eles não tinham Chardonnay com morangos, como você gosta"

_Levantou os olhos. _

_Darien._

_Um sorriso simples e contido, não muito característico dela, nasceu em seus lábios ao ver o namorado a encarando do outro lado do bar. Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela. _

_Ela olhou para Molly ao seu lado, prestes a pedir desculpas. Homens eram estritamente proibidos na "Noite das Garotas". Mas ela ainda estava em processo de derretimento com o namorado ao telefone para dar alguma atenção. _

_-O que você está fazendo aqui?- Ela perguntou quando ele chegou e passou um braço pela cintura dela, encostando-se ao balcão. _

_-Eu sei, eu sei. Noite das Garotas, desculpe. Só queria dar uma boa notícia._

_Boas notícias são sempre bem-vindas._

_Ele sorriu e passou a mão livre por seu rosto._

_-Consegui remover o câncer do Sr. Walsh hoje._

_Ela arregalou os olhos._

_-Jura? Todo?_

_-Todo. Terceira e última cirurgia_

_Serena deu um gritinho empolgado, saltou o banco em que estava sentada e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele._

_-Eu sabia, sabia que você ia conseguir!_

_Ele devolveu o abraço e sorriu também. _

_-Eu queria que você estivesse lá. Ele perguntou por você._

_-Oh - Ela soltou-o -Eu vou vê-lo amanhã. Mas me conte, como foi a cirurgia?_

_-Não tão complicada como eu pensei. Eu já havia localizado o tumor nos scans, então não demorou muito para achar. A posição era complicada, num ângulo não muito visual. Odeio trabalhar com câmeras, você sabe._

_-Eu sei_

_-Mas, no final, deu certo. A não ser por um pequeno sangramento no início, mas nada muito grave_

_Eu sabia. Não falei? Eu sabia que você ia encontrar o tumor! E que ia conseguir retirá-lo! Parabéns, meu amor!_

_E quase, quase, disse de novo. Abraçou-o novamente e quando ele devolveu o abraço, envolvendo-a em seus braços, ela quase deixou escapar que o amava novamente. _

_Mas ele não ia responder. Ela _sabia _que não. Então suspirou, engoliu a pequena angústia que novamente lhe subiu no peito e soltou-o, com um sorriso no rosto. _

_-Espere só um segundo- ela sussurrou -Eu vou tentar convencer Molly a me deixar ir. Nós vamos comemorar. Jantar no seu restaurante favorito. Eu pago._

_-Não seja boba - Ele sorriu. -Eu pago. Você só precisa estar lá._

_Ela lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios e soltou-o. _

_-Molly..._

_A amiga ainda estava pendurada no telefone. _

_Serena ponderou se ela repararia se ela saísse de fininho._

* * *

Serena abriu os olhos devagar.

A calça jeans lhe apertava desconfortavelmente.

"_Droga... Esqueci de tomar banho de novo..." _ela pensou, ainda sonolenta.

Abriu os olhos e levantou o pulso, olhando no relógio.

5:47.

Ao olhar para o pulso, seu olhar captou um lustre que não deveria estar sobre sua cama de hotel.

Os olhos se arregalaram, e ela olhou para o lado.

Darien dormia ao seu lado. A mão esquerda descansava em cima do próprio peito, a direita levemente esticada na direção dela, como se estivesse esperando que ela segurasse-a.

Seu coração pulou no peito.

_Droga, droga, droga, droga. _Não era pra isso acontecer.

Olhando pela fresta das cortinas na varanda, ela podia ver que estava nevando.

Levantou-se devagar e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Abriu um pouco mais a cortina e deu graças a Deus quando viu que não estava nevando tanto assim, e que já haviam uns poucos carros na rua.

Caminhou até a sala e pegou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira, ligando para a recepção.

-Bom dia?

-Olá, aqui é da suíte 1010...

-Ah, sim, do Dr. Chiba!

-Sim, isso. Você poderia, por favor, chamar um táxi? Eu desço em dois minutos.

-Claro que sim, senhorita.

-Obrigada.

-Por nada.

Serena desligou e voltou ao quarto.

Pegou os sapatos e o casaco. Ia saindo do quarto quando olhou para a cama.

Ele ainda dormia pesado. O rosto bonito a fez parar onde estava, incapaz de se mover.

Mas, balançou a cabeça e virou de costas, caminhando para fora do quarto.

Calçou os sapatos, vestiu o casaco e ajeitou o cabelo no espelho da sala. Antes de sair, escreveu um breve bilhete e deixou-o ao lado do laptop na mesa.

Depois saiu, sem fazer ruído algum.

_***Tom Cruise fez o papel do um barman no filme "Cocktail", em 1984, onde realizava malabarismos com as garrafas.**_

* * *

**Uh! Meu Deus, cá estou eu, depois de tanto tempo.**

**E, bom, deixe-me começar:**

**Hoje eu tirei um tempo pra reler essa fic. Como eu ainda era bastante nova quando comecei a escrevê-la, naturalmente não fiquei satisfeita com o que li. **

**Então estou em processo de decisão: Vou renová-la. Só que não sei se o faço antes ou depois de terminá-la. **

**Opiniões sobre o assunto serão bem vindas. **

**Obrigada por lerem, pessoal, e não me abandonarem depois de tanto tempo!**

**Reviews, hein?! São elas que ainda me fazem continuar essa fic. Já teria desistido há muito tempo se não fossem os comentários de vocês.**

**Mil beijos,**

**Nat'**

**P.S.: Os créditos sobre os assuntos médicos, a Private Practice. Não sei lhufas sobre Medicina, e o pouco conhecimento que tenho, é graças a essa série. E talvez um pouco de Greys Anatomy, apesar de eu não assistir regularmente. Desculpe qualquer erro e equívoco.**


End file.
